The Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Two girls, One who holds the tome, while the other holds the sword. They are intertwined by fate. let's see if the sword can protect her princess with her guardians. FemNaruxHayate
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.

0

Two little babies were sound asleep in a crib they shared in an orphanage.

One baby had brown hair and blue eyes.

The other baby had a golden blonde hair and had purple-blue eyes.

The two children were Yagami Hayate and Uzumaki Naruko, with these two girls our story begins.

0 4 years later 0

The two girls were very close to one another. Always playing and running about in the orphanage but one day a friend of Hayate's father came saying he wanted Hayate to live in house for her.

Hayate refused since she didn't want to be away from Naruko. Naruko heavily agreed. The man stared at Naruko for a few moments but his gaze was on her sword necklace (1) around her neck.

The orphanage had said it was with her when she came, so she always wore it thinking it was from her parents.

The man said that they could both live there and the girls were happy.

0 4 years later 0

After living in their new home for 2 years, Hayate seemed too had lost her ability to move her legs and had to start using a wheel chair.

It was difficult for them as they had help but, Naruko made it her duty to always help and protect Hayate.

Cooking was a bit of a disaster at first but, once Naruko and Hayate got the hang of it, it was easy.

Whenever someone would pick on Hayate, Naruko was always there to protect her, the blonde had gotten into a few fights but she didn't care.

Things had gotten better as the two finally adjusted to the rhythm of their lives.

Both got up at the same time, each helped with making breakfast and doing the dishes.

Naruko helped Hayate get dress.

They went to school, Hayate would help Naruko as she helped Hayate with the work.

Then went home, made dinner, did homework, and took a bath.

During their private time Naruko could be seen swinging a wooden sword around while Hayate would quietly read.

Finally when the day ended they both fell asleep.

0 one year later 0

Naruko was currently working out with her sword in the back yard in her blue tank top and grey sweat pants; she looked up in the sky and saw it was getting dark.

"Sigh, better get in before Haya-chan yells at me again." Said Naruko as she untangled her long pony tail

As she entered the house she saw lights flashing from Hayate's room and quickly entered.

As she entered the room a white light enveloped it and as it died down she saw four strangers in Hayate's room.

First was a petite Child with long red hair.

Next was a woman with a slender figure who had short blonde hair.

Third was a tall man with white hair…were those dog ears?

Finally was the one in front of them, a strong built looking woman with long purple hair tied in a high pony tail.

Each wore black tank top, black shorts, along with black fingerless gloves and boots, except the little red head who seemed to be wearing a small black dress.

All of them seemed to be kneeling in front of Hayate.

"We have affirmed the activation of the book of darkness." Spoke the purplette

"We are your guardian knights who shall gather power for the book of darkness and guard you, mistress." Spoke the elder blonde

"We are the clouds gathered before our mistress, she of the night sky." Spoke the man

"We are Wolkenritter, the cloud knights. Please order us in any way you please." Spoke the young red head

Naruko finally got out of her daze and jumped into action. She still had her wooden sword in hand and stood in front of Hayate glaring at the interlopers.

"I don't care who you are! I won't let you hurt Haya-chan!" Naruko shouted

The four knights looked at her and saw some fear in the young blonde's eyes but each gave a mental nod of respect since the young girl was not moving an inch.

Naruko gave a quick glance to Hayate and saw she had fainted.

"Haya-chan!" Naruko said sitting next to the knocked out brunette.

The knights looked at her shaking their mistress.

0 the hospital 0

Hayate woke up from the bed she was laying and was immediately tackle/hugged by a blonde blur. She looked and saw Naruko with puffy red eyes and Hayate lightly petted her head.

"Hayate-chan! Thank goodness it was nothing serious, Naruko-chan here was really scared for you." Said the blue haired female doctor walking up to Hayate.

Naruko blushed a bit, still hugging Hayate.

"Umm…I'm really sorry." Said Hayate still petting Naruko

"Say…who are these people?" the female doctor pointed out.

Hayate looked and saw the four people that were in her room now surrounded by the hospital security.

"Who are they? They're all dressed pretty weird, and Naruko-chan has been staring at them like no tomorrow, they seem pretty suspicious." The doctor said

"Ah…umm…uhh…how to say this…" Spattered Hayate nervously

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, 'If you order us, we can help you out. What do you say?'

"Eh?"

Hayate looked at the purplette 'I'm speaking to you telepathically. If you just feel the orders you want to give us in your heart…'

Hayate thought and gave a small smile, 'I won't call it an order, but a request. Make your story match mine, okay?'

"Yes." spoke the pruplette out loud

"Umm…Ishida-sensei, these four are actually my relatives." Said Hayate

"Your relatives?" the doctor replied in shock

Naruko just stared at Hayate and they both had a silent conversation and agreed to talk about this later.

"They came from a faraway native country to celebrate my birthday. And they dressed in costumes to surprise me, so…I was a little too shocked by it all, and um…that's pretty much it. Right?" Hayate finished weakly

Naruko just sighed in her head, 'We really need to teach you how to lie better Haya-chan.'

"Y-yes!" said the blonde woman

"Exactly what she said." Spoke the purplette

Hayate gave a weak chuckle.

0 At the Yagami-Uzumaki household 0

"I see…so this book is called the book of darkness…" said Hayate as she looked at the book

Naruko was sitting on her bed still staring at the four strangers, unsure how to think of them.

The four knights were currently kneeling to Hayate's right side.

"Yes."

"It's been on my shelf for as long as I can remember." Said Hayate

"That's true…I really never saw you buy it either. It was just there or something." Said Naruko entering the conversation

"Though I have taken good care of it, since it is a pretty book." She said as she wheeled to her desk

"You didn't hear its voice at all, weather it was awake or asleep?" asked the blonde

"Well, I did… but I'm not a mage, it sounded muffled to me." answered Hayate

"I just can't believe magic is real thought." Said Naruko in wonder

Both she and Hayate loved to think they could do magic but now maybe they had a chance to.

"Ah…here it is!" said a happy Hayate as she pulled a large brown book from her desk

"But there is one thing I'm certain of. As the mistress of the book of darkness…I need to provide you guardian knights with some necessities, and I need to take care of you. Luckily it's just me and Naru-chan who live here, and we're both good at cooking. Also we need to get you some new cloths too."

"Hehehe, Haya-chan is always looking for more people to dress up, now I don't have to suffer alone." Naruko whispered to the red head named Vita.

0

As the days flew by Naruko had gone shopping with the purplette know as Signum to get the knights some new clothing.

Naruko had felt a bit threatened by the knights, she would never say it out loud but, she was always the one to protect and help Hayate. Sure more help was gladly welcomed but, she felt that the less Hayate needed her the less time she would spend with her. And that really scared her.

Naruko was currently staring into the stars when she heard footsteps from behind.

"You seem distressed?" said the voice of Signum

"I don't know what you mean." Said Naruko in a dull tone

Signum stared at the girl. From what she had heard from her mistress this was her best friend since the day she was born. They lived in an orphanage together and during her mistress disability her friend worked twice as hard to keep her happy.

But when they arrived she would notice the blonde girl frown every so often at how they and their mistress interacted. She and Shamal, the older blonde, had come to the conclusion that the younger blonde felt upset with them and they wished to resolve it.

"If you wish to speak your mind do so."

Naruko was quite for a few minutes, but Signum heard a few hiccups and sobs from the blonde. The child stood up and faced her. Her face was covered with tears.

"I was always there for Haya-chan; it was my job to protect her. From the day I found out she was disabled, I kept doing everything I could think of to keep her smiling, then you guys just come in saying you'll protect her! If you do that Haya-chan won't see me anymore and I'll be alone. I never been alone…I-I always had her with me, I never cried so I would seem strong but she is far stronger than me. I don't want her to not see me anymore." She said as she fell to her knee's and cried to what felt like the first time since she found out that Hayate couldn't walk.

She felt herself being hugged by Signum and the older woman brushed her hair lightly like a mother would do for her child.

"If you have lived with Mistress for so long you know that she would never do that." Signum said, it was a childish thought but she couldn't fault the young blonde for thinking it since she seemed very protective of Hayate.

"…Bu-but what i-if she do-does?" Naruko sniffled in Signum's bosom

"From what I know, Mistress sees us as a family now and I believe that includes you too."

Naruko full blown cried in Signum's chest for a few minutes till she spoke up.

"I was being stupid wasn't I?"

"Yes." Signum said bluntly

Naruko laughed and hugged Signum tightly, "Thanks Signum-nee." Naruko said as she let go and went to see Hayate.

Signum smiled and felt happy to help the girl feel better and the thought of being an big sister.

0

For some reason the knights kept staring at Naruko's sword necklace.

"Why do keep staring at it?" Naruko asked

Hayate nodded to this since it was getting a bit weird.

"It…just seems to look like a device." Said Shamal

"A…Device?" questioned both Hayate and Naruko

"Yes, a device is how we use our magic, but Naruko's necklace seems to be one or at least looks like one in stand-by form." Answered Signum

Naruko got wide-eyed, "Awesome, so I could do magic like you guys now, right?"

"We would have to check it out." said Zafira, the tall white haired male who was currently in his wolf form.

Naruko gladly took it off and handed to Shamal who did a scan, "Yes, it is a device, and it's an Ancient Belka one!" she said in shock.

"Wha!" said Vita

Signum eyes had widened as Zafira looked up to the table.

"Let's activate it." Shamal said as she stared it up

"**Vorrichtung wecken, Gerätebezeichnung, Balmung." **(Device awaken, device name, Balmung.)

"Balmung, but wasn't it lost?" questioned Vita

"It seems it has found its way to us." Said Signum with a smirk

"So…you guys know this device?" questioned Naruko

"Yes, Balmung is on the same level as our devices and was made around the same time. Another knight was supposed to be a guardian with Balmung as his partner but died in battle and that is all I recall." Spoke Signum

"Naruko-chan, why don't you let it synch to your linker core." Said Shamal

"Ok, so how do I-?" Naruko was about to ask but her necklace glowed, **"Linker synchronisiert Kernauf, die Aktivierung."**(Linker core synced up, activating.)

The necklace transformed into a sword, it seemed to be a cross-sword, it had a cross on the guard and a small circular tube in the cross where a cartridge was shown, long two handed handle, and the blade part was a beautiful silver color with a matching grey scabbard to the handle (2).

"Whoa!" said naruko

"Interesting." Said signum looking at the sword

"Ne, signum-nee, you said you used a sword, right? Can you teach me to do use Balmung?" Naruko asked innocently

Hayate sighed, naruko just loved swords, well i guess its funny since she likes books and has the book of darkness.

"I suppose, it would be interesting to teach a new Belkan knight." She answered with amusement since she had seen naruko using a wooden sword and she had good form for a 9 year old.

"Wahoo!" naruko shouted as she started to swing her new sword around.

"Naru-chan, what have I said about swinging a sword around the house?" asked Hayate in a sickeningly sweet voice

Naruko gulped, "To n-not to."

"Yes and now as punishment, no ramen for a week." Hayate said with a satisfied face

Naruko dropped Balmung who changed back to a necklace and fell to her knee's, "Nooo!" she cried out

0 the next day at the library 0

"Knight armor?" asked Hayate

She, Shamal, Naruko, and Signum were in the library since it was one of the main places Hayate goes to.

"We carry weapons, but our mistress must grant us our armor." Said Signum

"We'll put it together with our magic, so if you just imagine what it looks like, that will be fine." Said Shamal

"I see...you keep saying that, but I won't have you fight for me, so...would clothes be alright? Knight-like clothes." asked Hayate

"Haya-chan can I get one too?" begged Naruko with puppy-dog eyes

"Yes, I don't mind one bit." Said signum

"Then I'll do some research and come up with some really cool clothes for you guys and naru-chan too since you guys said you were going to teach her."

"Yes." Naruko whispered

0 later that day 0

Naruko and signum were in the back yard waiting for Hayate, Shamal, and Vita to return from shopping.

Naruko and Signum were currently training with wooden swords...well naruko was really just getting beat up.

Naruko got back into her stance and attacked signum.

Signum skillfully dodged and went for a horizontal cut, but naruko ducked and went for an upward slash.

Signum shifted her body to the side and knock the younger girls' sword from her hands and bopped her head.

"Oww."

"You have a good form, but it could be better and it will with time. Now lets end the lesson for the day since shamal said they are coming back soon so go clean up."

"Got it Signum-nee." naruko said rushing into the house

"So, how is she?" asked zafira with mild curiosity

"She will be very skilled one day and with me teaching her she will become even better than that." She said with a smirk

"Ha, who would have thought Signum would get a student."

0 later that night 0

Naruko walked outside along with Signum who was carrying Hayate so they could look at the stars

"Its so beautiful!" Hayate exclaimed

"Yea, it always is." Naruko said

"Mistress Hayate is this really alright?" questioned Signum

"What are you talking about?" asked Hayate

Naruko turned to Signum questioningly.

"The Book of Darkness. By your command, we could soon fill its pages, and you would gain incredible power. Even these legs of yours...would be able to heal, too."

Naruko got wide eyes at that and was about to say do it so Hayate wouldn't have to suffer anymore but Hayate spoke first.

"You can't. It would cause a lot of people trouble if you fill the pages, right? So you can't. It wouldn't be good to burden other people for my own selfishness. I'm happy enough as i am right now. Mom and Dad are stars now and my uncle is supervising the estate."

'I wish you were a bit more selfish Haya-chan, you have the right to be.' Naruko thought sadly

"Was he your father's friend?" asked Signum

"Yeah thanks to him, me and Naru-chan have lived without a hitch. But we had to argue for him to let Naru-chan be with me. And now Naru-chan and I have everybody with us now so we can be even more happy." Hayate said as she hugged Signum and naruko feeling left out joined the hug.

"Hayate! Naruko!"

"Eh, whats the matter Vita?" asked Hayate

"Hayate can i have the ice cream in the freezer?"

"We just had dinner and you want more?" questioned Signum

"Shut up! I'm a growing girl, you know! And Hayate and Naruko's food was giga-delicious too!"

"Oh, I want some too! I'll get the hot fudge!" exclaimed Naruko

"Well I guess it can't be help. Just a little okay?" Hayate sighed at the excited girls

"Yeah!" the blonde and red head shouted and they run in to the house.

"Signum, your everyone's leader, so...promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Your current mistress Yagami Hayate wishes for nothing from the book of darkness. While I'm your mistress, could you forget all about it? Everyone's job is to live together while getting along with everyone. That's all. Can you promise me that?" Hayate said with a state of finality

Signum nodded, "By my sword, I promise."

0 the next day at the hospital 0

"Her life is at risk?" Signum asked the doctor

"Hayate-chan is...?" Shamal said

"Yes...As i told you, the nerve paralysis in her legs are caused by an unknown source. In these past six months it has slowly spread through out her body. At this rite there's risk it could reach her internal organs."

"Why? Why didn't I realize it?" Signum punched the wall with her and Shamal being alone.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I...!" shamal spoke through tears

"I'm not asking you! I'm asking myself!" Signum exclaimed

"Mistress Hayate wasn't sick, it was the curse from the book of darkness. It has been with her since she was born... and had shared an intricate relationship with her. It's oppressive powers have eaten into the body of our mistress since her linker core has yet to fully mature...but it affect her life as a whole. And as we welcomed our mistress with the books first awakening...the speed at it which ate into her body only increased. I should have known that the little I had to use of our mistress' magic would be related to that." Said Signum as she finished explaining to the other guardians when they were alone.

"We have to save her..." Vita whispered

"We have to save Hayate!" She yelled with tears in her eyes

"Shamal! Shamal! You specialize in healing magic, right? Can't you heal this kind of thing?" questioned Vita as she latched on to Shamal.

"I'm sorry... I can't do anything with my power alone..." Shamal said with shame

"Why? WHY?" Vita shouted and started to cry

"Signum." Zafira said as he stared at her in his wolf form

"There's not much we can do. However...The curse of the book of darkness is eating into our mistress' body." Signum said drawing her sword

"If Hayate-chan is able to welcome the true awakening of the book..." Shamal said wearing her magic rings

"Our Mistress' disease will vanish! At the very least it will stop it from spreading!" Zafira said

"Because I don't want to defile Hayate's and Naruko's future with blood, I won't kill anyone! But I won't stop for anything else!" Vita said drawing her hammer.

'I'm truly sorry my mistress. Just this once, I will break my promise.' Signum thought

As each of the members of Wolkenritter transformed into their knight armor and flew off the complete the book of darkness to save their mistress.

0

(1)- Look at my profile to see her necklace.

(2)- Look at my profile to see Balmung in Saber form

0

**Well there you have it! This will be a full series with going through A's to strikerS and maybe Vivid and Force. Till next time. Oh and if you are wondering, no Naruko didn't come from the elemental nations but she is base on a more pure and loving person from my ROTK Naruko and there will be elements from that fic for her powers. R&R! No Flames! Peace off!**


	2. Who's an Errant!

Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.

**0**

Naruko was currently in the library with Hayate doing some light reading.

The blonde was sitting by a table when she saw Hayate wheel up to her with a girl that looked about their age with long purple hair.

Hayate told Naruko how this girl helped her reach a book she had wanted.

Naruko frowned, "Haya-chan, if you wanted that book you should have told me."

Hayate just smiled though, "But you were just so engrossed in the book you were reading I didn't want to trouble you, sorry." She said as she placed her hands together in an apologetic way.

"Well thank you for helping Haya-chan, I'm Uzumaki Naruko and this is Yagami Hayate, pleased to meet you." Naruko said with a smile to the girl.

"Umm, my name is Tsukimura Suzuka and I was glad to help." She said with a smile

And so the three girls talked until it was late in the afternoon.

Naruko was currently wheeling Hayate as she, Hayate, and Suzuka talked.

Naruko looked ahead and smiled, "Ah, Shamal-nee."

Hayate also smiled, "It was nice meeting you Suzuka-chan, and I hope we can meet again."

"Yes, same here."

"Bye bye." Naruko said as she let Shamal wheel Hayate.

"Hayate-chan, Naruko-chan, are you two cold?"

"No, I'm fine Shamal-nee, what about you Haya-chan?"

"Not at all."

Both looked ahead and smiled, "Signum!/Signum-nee!"

"Yes." The swordswoman smiled

The group of four were walking home, "So what should we have for dinner?" Questioned Hayate

"Well, whatever we cook it still is going to be good. Oh, how about ramen!" Naruko said excitedly

"You're still being punished for that incident with you and Vita for practicing magic in the house." Hayate said with an air of authority

"Aww."

Signum and Shamal just laughed remembering the incident as Vita was teaching Naruko some defensive spells and she accidently blew out a window on her first try but she did get it on her second try.

"Mou, even Signum-nee and Shamal-nee are making fun of me!" Naruko said with a pout

"Don't worry Naruko; you will get better with time." Said Signum

"For dinner why don't we stop by the supermarket?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, Vita is out somewhere again today?" questioned Hayate

"Umm…Well, yes…" said Shamal

"It seems she is out playing somewhere, but Zafira's out there with her, so you needn't worry."

"No way, Vita-chan can handle anything; she _is_ the Iron knight of Wolkenritter!" Naruko exclaimed

"Is that so…" Hayate said

"However, even if we are separated by great distances, we will always be by your side." Shamal said with confidence

"Indeed." Signum said with conviction

"Yep, me too." Naruko said smiling in front of Hayate

"Thank you…" Hayate said with a brilliant smile

**0 6 p.m. at the Yagami-Uzumaki household 0**

"Haya-chan can you give the guys a call, dinner is going to ready soon!" Naruko shouted from the kitchen as she was cooking some stew.

"Hai!"

Hayate called Shamal to see where they were, "Hello? Shamal? Are you guys going home soon?"

"Ah, Hayate-chan, sorry. It's just I couldn't find the olive oil we usually get so I decide to go to a further away supermarket then usually."

"Ah, you don't have to go that far." Hayate said with concern

"Don't worry and I'll pick everyone up on the way too. Sorry I couldn't help with dinner tonight."

"Don't worry, its Naru-chan's turn to cook anyway and you know how she doesn't like others helping with her meals."

"Hey, I just like them to be perfect, sue me!" Naruko shouted from the kitchen

"Oh, Naru-chan is mad now." Hayate said with a giggle

"Again, please apologize for me."

"Don't worry too much." Said Hayate

"I'll hurry home as soon as I can." Shamal said

"Be careful and don't rush."

"I will. Goodbye."

"They should be home soon." Hayate said

"They better. I slave over a hot stove for them and if it gets cold then they are still going eating it." Naruko said as she crossed her arms with a pout.

Hayate just giggled at her best friend.

**0 Later that night 0**

Naruko, Hayate, Vita, and Zafira were watching T.V. after dinner when Shamal came up to them.

"Hayate-chan, Naruko-chan, I finished preparing the bath." She said

"Okay, thanks." Hayate said

"You rock Shamal-nee." Naruko said as she had worked up a sweat from practice.

"Vita-chan, come in with us." Shamal said

"Okay."

"You have to be in the hospital first thing in the morning. You shouldn't stay up too late tonight." Said Signum from the couch as she folded the paper she was reading.

"Okay." Hayate said

"Well then…" Shamal said as she picked up Hayate with Naruko close by so she could support her.

"Signum, are you going to join us also?" Shamal questioned

"Yeah, come on Signum-nee, you need to relax once in awhile." Naruko said with a grin

"I'll be fine for tonight. I'll bathe in the morning." She said

"Is that so?"

"That's rare coming from the bath-lover." Stated Vita with a raised eye-brow

"Too true." Said Naruko agreeing with Vita

"I just have these days occasionally."

"Well then will be heading in." Said the older blonde

"Okay."

"Hey Vita-chan, race ya." Naruko said as she dashed ahead.

"Ah, you cheat! Get back here!" Vita shouted as she followed Naruko.

"Hey, no running you two!" Shamal said

Hayate just laughed at the two.

**0 In the bath 0**

"Thanks for helping me Shamal." Hayate said as Shamal helped wash her.

"No problem."

"Ne ne Vita-chan, you wanna help me train tomorrow? I'm going to be trying out Balmung's other forms to see what they can do." Naruko said with a grin.

Vita stared at Hayate and turned to Naruko and smirked, "Sure, I really want to know what the errant can do."

Naruko foamed, "I am not an errant!"

"Hey, you would be a squire, but none of us use shields."

"Meanie." Naruko said with a pout and Vita just patted her head.

"Hey, your still need training in magic and don't worry, with us teaching you, you're going to great." Vita said with confidence

Naruko just gave a smile and splashed her in the face, "Ha, got you Vita-chan!"

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that!" the red head shouted as she splashed Naruko, and the two just continued their splash fight.

Hayate laughed, "Those two really like playing with each other."

"Yes, you never see Vita-chan this lively." Shamal said

**0 Later that night…again! 0**

Wolkenritter minus Vita stood above a tall building overlooking the city. The door to the roof opened and Vita joined them.

"So you're here at last." Signum commented

"Yeah."

"The administration bureau will probably start moving faster, so we'll have to change tactics." Said Shamal

"It looks like we'll have to get away from here for awhile. We should collect as much as we can in the worlds away from here." Commented Signum

"How many pages have we filled?" Asked Vita

"340. Thanks to that girl in white the other day, we've collected quite a bit." Said Shamal as she opened the book

"All right! We've passed the half way mark! Let's gather the last of it quickly to speed its completion. If we hurry and complete it, we'll be able to live in tranquility forever…together with Hayate and Naruko…" Vita said she pumped her fists and lowered them as she said her last statement.

The other looked at her for a moment until Zafira spoke.

"Shall we go then? We don't have much time."

"Yes. Let's go, Levantine!"

"Guide me, Klarer Wind!"

"Let's do this, Graf Eisen!"

Said the girls as they transformed into their armor.

"Now then, let us depart until right before dawn when we'll meet here again." Said Shamal

"Vita, don't get too heated up." Signum commented

"I know!" Vita said in annoyance

Then each dashed off in separate directions.

**0 the next day 0**

The sound of an alarm went off.

Hayate woke up and saw Naruko and Vita sleeping next to her. Vita turned in her sleep holding her Bunny plushie as Naruko wrapped her arm around the red head to try and get warm. Hayate giggled lightly at the two and covered them with the blanket.

Hayate wheeled herself into the Kitchen and saw Signum and Zafira in his wolf form sleeping by the couch in the living room and she put some spare blankets on them. She wheeled back into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Signum stirred to the sound of cutting in the kitchen and saw the blanket on her, most likely either Hayate or Naruko placed it there.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The voice of Hayate questioned

So it was Hayate, must be her turn to make breakfast, Signum reasoned, "No…" Signum said as she stood up.

"You should really sleep in your bed. It must be uncomfortable sleeping while sitting up." Hayate scolded lightly

"S-sorry." Signum said as she bowed her head and folded the blanket.

Zafira woke up to this and started to fold the blanket as well.

"Signum, did you stay up late again?"

"Ah…umm…slightly." She answered back

Hayate rolled up to her and hand her a glass of hot milk, "Here you go. That should warm you right up." She said with a smile.

"Thank you…very much."

"I have some for Zafira also. Come here."

"I'm so sorry! I overslept!" said Shamal as she rushed in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Shamal." Said Hayate

"Good morning! Ah, geez…I'm really sorry Hayate-chan!"

"It's fine; it was my turn any way."

"Mornin'…" Said the still tired voices of Naruko and Vita as they entered the Kitchen.

"You look really tired you two."

"I am…" Answered to the two in perfect unison.

"Really. Go wash your faces you two." Said Shamal

The two looked at each other and Vita answered for the both of them, "Milk first, then face washing."

Shamal sighed, "Hai, here you go."

The two sat at the table and drank in pure bliss at the frosty beverage.

**0 later that afternoon 0**

Naruko was currently wearing her armor and facing Vita.

The armor was a long white skirt with a corset top with a silver chest plate, gauntlets and boots along with armor plating on her thighs and her hair would be held up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. Finally she had a similar jacket to Signum but in white with gold lining (1).

They were currently floating in the air in another world, training.

Vita said she wanted Naruko to not feel restrained from trying out her devices other forms, so they were on an uninhabited world.

"Alright Naruko, let's see your other forms." Shouted Vita as she was in her Red Lolita dress with her red cap, along with her hammer resting on her shoulder.

"Got it, alright Balmung, Lancer form!" She said as she placed her scabbard on her handle.

**"Ja, meine Dame."** (Yes, my Lady.)

Balmung stared to change and became a long gold rod with a circle at the end with three spikes on each side and a twisted point on top. The spear started to glow white and two long black pieces of energy shot out and a long white line of energy came between them giving it the shape of a bladed tip (2).

"Whoa." They both said

"So Vita-chan, how do I use this?" questioned Naruko because she had no idea how to use a Lance or spear.

"Try hitting this!" Vita said as she smashed an iron ball at the blonde, though it was slow so the blonde could get use to her devices' new form.

Naruko swung her lance and it sliced through the iron ball like a hot knife through butter.

"Wow, in saber form it was much harder to cut your projectile attacks." Naruko stated

Vita nodded and floated to Naruko and looked at the Lance.

"**AMF ermittelte." **(Anti Magic Field detected.) Said Graf Eisen

"An AMF! This form admits an AMF!" Vita shouted, a device using an AMF was unheard of.

"Wait, that anti magic field thing?"

"Yep."

"Sweet! Come on; let's see the other form too." Naruko said in excitement

"Balmung, other form please."

"**Bogenschützeform."** (Archer form)

Balmung changed from gold to white and black. Its form shifted to the shape of an elegant bow (3).

"**Laden." **(loading)

As soon as the device said this a crystallized sword came forth and was notched into the bow.

"I…I can shot swords as arrows. I think I'm in love." Naruko said gushing over Balmung.

"Easy there girl, chill. Try shooting it first." Said Vita sweat dropping at the blonde

Naruko blushed in embarrassment, "Right, sorry." She said as she notched the sword/arrow

"Fire!" she shouted as the sword flew and exploded when it hit a mountain blowing some of the top off of it.

Vita whistled, "Nice shot errant, you just might get a promotion soon if you keep this up." Vita said in teasing.

"Mou, stop being mean Vita-chan. I'll be as strong as you guys soon."

"In a few years, yea." Vita said with a grin.

Naruko and Vita practiced for the rest of the afternoon with her new forms to try and get use to them.

**0 A few days later 0**

Naruko was currently home alone practicing her Lancer form.

Hayate had gotten a call from her new friend Suzuka, who had asked if Hayate wanted to go over to her house. Hayate naturally asked if Naruko wanted to go, but the blonde really wanted to train a bit more then go to bed soon.

After it had gotten late Naruko heard the others finally entering the house, she got out of bed and entered the Kitchen.

"You know guys you really need to stop staying out…so…late…What the heck happened?" Naruko shouted as she saw them with injuries.

"Nothing happened, Naruko." Signum said

"Nothing happened? Then how are you hurt?" Naruko said in disbelief

"We were training and where is mistress Hayate?" the purplette asked

"She's at her new friends' house. Food should be in the fridge and don't lie, I know you guys wouldn't go this far with training. I want to know, NOW!" Naruko demanded, this was her new family, if something was wrong she needed to know.

Vita looked at Signum and so did Shamal. They knew Naruko would figure it out sooner or later, but they were hoping for later.

"Sit down Naruko; this will take some time to discuss." Signum said

After a detailed explanation.

"What?" Naruko said in a quiet voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, what I just told you is true. That is why we are hurt as we are trying to save her." Signum said solemnly

"Please…please let me help. I-I can fight too. Vita-chan and you have been training me, I can help!" She said as her voice rose in volume after each word.

"You cannot, it is too dangerous and you still need more training." Signum said with authority

"But I can fight from long distance and support you guys." Naruko argued

"No."

"She is my friend! I have to help! I can't be useless, not when she needs me the most!" Naruko shouted

"Naruko-chan, I know you want to help, but this is too big for you right now." Shamal said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Give me a chance." Naruko said in a small voice

"One chance, if I mess up, I won't say anymore. All I'm asking for is one little chance to help my best friend." Naruko said as her bangs covered her eyes and tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Signum, she can do it, please give her a chance." Said Vita, as much as she would love Naruko not being involved she had a right to help Hayate too and she would protect Naruko no matter the cost.

Signum sighed, "Fine, one chance. We will see how you perform and if you do well, Wolkenritter will have another among its ranks." Signum said with a small smile

Naruko looked up and hugged her.

"I won't mess up, I can't! I am fighting for Haya-chan after all." Naruko said with a smile

**0**

(1)- Think of saber lily's armor without the puffy shoulders and with Signum's jacket.

(2)- look at my profile page for Lancer form, but the pink parts are in white.

(3)- look at my profile page to see Archer form, but the green parts are in white.

**0**

**There we go! Chapter 2 done! Now these are going to be small since I want to make the A's series last for 2 or 3 more chapters and then we hit StrikerS. If anyone noticed, Naruko's forms represents the 3 knight classes from Fate Stay/Night. R&R, no flames, Peace off!**


	3. Naruko's Stats with Device

Device name-Balmung

Master- Uzumaki Naruko

Gender- none

Language- German

Standard phrase to master- **Ja, meine Dame** (Yes, my Lady) or it will change if you guys don't like it. Still really thinking on it.

Magic system- Ancient Belka

Type- Armed

Handling- Weapon

Magic color- White

Magic element- Wind

Stand-by form- Sword necklace

**Säbelform**- saber form- Close combat, Magic burst support for increase mobility

**Lancer-form**- Mid-range, AMF tip for cutting through battle jackets, devices, and barriers, Magic burst

**Bogenschützeform**- Archer form- Long-range, Arrows- crystallized swords, different effects- tracking, wide-spread, rapid succession, wind magic to increase speed

Cartridge system- Limit 3 cartridges, just above the cross-guard of the blade, stored in the hilt

Battle jacket- Saber Lily outfit, without puffy shoulders and with Signum's jacket in white with gold lining

Attacks:

**Strike of Wind König**- Strike of wind king, wide-spread, heavy wind attack in saber form

**Luftmesser**- Air Knife, wind slash attack in saber form

**Göttlichen Welle- **Divine wave, lancer form, a shock wave of AMF that disrupts an enemies functions momentarily

**Himmelskörper Jagd**- celestial Hunt, archer form, tracking shooting magic

**Kristall Regen Fallen**- Crystal Rain Fall, archer form, multi-arrow succession fire

**Kaiserlichen Auftrag- **Imperial Order, Archer form, Wide-spread shooting attack

Defenses:

**Panzergeist**- Ancient Belka Defense Field

**Panzerhindernis**- Ancient Belka Defense Barrier

**Panzerschild**- Ancient Belka Defense Shield

Supplementary:

**Pferde- **Horses, to briefly boost ones speed by summoning up a localized whirlwind effect focused on ones feet.


	4. When Dragon Meets Devil

Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.

**0**

**Seriously people, do my poll! If you did, your awesome!**

**0**

Naruko was currently flying next to Vita as they were on a different world looking for linker cores to help Hayate.

'Signum and Zafira?' Vita said through telepathy to Shamal

'Yeah, they are both fighting over the desert…with Testarossa-chan and her guardian beast.' Replied Shamal

'It'll be bad if it lasts to long. Should I go and help them?' thought Vita

"I could always go and give long range support." Said Naruko as she had a worried look on her face.

Vita shook her head, "No, you best stay with me, Signum and Zafira can handle themselves." Vita relied as she stopped flying and looked ahead and saw the light brown haired in white she had fought a few days ago.

'Vita-chan?' asked Shamal with worry in her voice

'Damn it…another one's over here. That one in white clothes.' "Takamachi something-or-other!" Vita shouted

Naruko just broke out in a fit of giggles as Vita butchered the girls name judging by the face she was making.

"It's Nanoha! Na-No-Ha! Geez…Vita-chan, are you sure we can't finish this by you telling me your story or even your friend's over there? This may just be a possibility…but…I may be able to help you out?" she said with a kind smile

Naruko and Vita both felt like they saw Hayate for second with that smile.

Vita gripped her hammer tightly, "Shut up! As if we could believe anything someone from the Administration Bureau said!" She shouted

Naruko had her hand on her sword ready to back Vita up and glared at the girl. She was a part of the group that was trying to stop them from saving Hayate; no way would she let them stop Wolkenritter.

"I'm not from the Administration Bureau. I'm just a civilian collaborator." The girl said as she opened her arms to show she didn't mean harm.

'Vita?' Naruko said through their link as she didn't really know what to do in this kind of situation.

'The collection of magic for the Book of Darkness can only be used once against any given mage. In other words, even if we beat her, she won't help us get more pages. Also we can't waste any cartridges either…' Vita responded

"Vita-chan!" said the girl in white

"I'll save beating you down for another time!" Vita shouted as she took out one of her magic iron balls.

"Howl, Graf Eisen!"

"**Iron Howl." **Replied the device

Vita smashed the ball and a storm of red erupted.

"We're getting out of here!" said Vita

Naruko nodded and grabbed her hand, **"Mana Burst!" **Naruko shouted as she and Vita moved at rapid speeds to get some distance from the enemy.

"Alright, she shouldn't be able to hit us from this distance. **Dimensional Transfer…**" Vita said as she had a magic triangle under her and Naruko but she stopped for a second when she saw Nanoha gathering magic for a long range attack.

"No way… She's going to fire from that distance?" Vita said in shock

"Like hell she's going to hit us!" Said Naruko as Balmung transformed to Lancer Form.

"**Divine…Buster!" **shouted Nanoha

As the blast of pink magic came their way, Naruko pulled Balmung in front of her in a thrusting position and as the beam hit the lance, the magic spilt into a fork on contact and dissipated into the distance.

Naruko just had a huge grin on her face, "Ha, you got to do better than that if you want to beat the Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter!" Naruko shouted

Nanoha just went wide-eyed at the spectacle that beat one of her best attacks.

"Not a member yet, baka." Mumbled Vita

"I so am!" argued Naruko with a tick mark

"Um…may I ask your name?" asked Nanoha with a sweat drop at the two as they argued

Naruko turned to face the enemy and grinned, "I'm Naruko and your Takamachi Something-or-other."

"Mou, Vita-chan! Look what you did! Now someone else is calling me that!" Nanoha said crying in frustration with an angry pout.

Vita just laugh.

"Well, it's been fun, but we got to go, Vita-chan, get another transfer ready, I'll stall her." Naruko muttered as she went into Archer form.

Vita nodded

Nanoha quickly started to gather magic for another Divine Buster but Naruko wouldn't have that.

"Nice try, **Kaiserlichen Auftrag**!" (Imperial Order) roared Naruko as she launched a spiral sword arrow at her opponent at high level speed as she enhanced it with her wind magic.

Nanoha quickly canceled her spell and shot up a shield to protect herself as the arrow collided with her shield it exploded.

"Naruko, come on!" Said Vita and Naruko nodded and the two vanished.

**0 Yagami-Uzumaki household 0**

"So, since that man helped us, he's on our side right?" questioned Shamal

Signum had run into a masked man that had taken the blonde girl from the Bureau's linker core and had given it to Signum.

"At the very least he wants us to complete the Book of Darkness." Said Signum

"He might be planning to use it for his own purposes after its completion." State Zafira

"That's not possible! Even if he stole it after it's complete, only its mistress can use it!" Vita shouted in anger

"Once it is complete, our mistress will gain absolute power. It shouldn't be possible to threaten or brainwash her once that happens." Signum stated calmly

"At any rate, I've strengthen security around the house…so I highly doubt there's any chance of Hayate-chan or Naruko-chan getting harmed at home." Shamal said

"Hey, I can take care of myself. Just ask Vita-chan." Naruko said proudly

"Hee, the errant did a good job today." Vita said with a chuckle

"Yes, 'Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter'?" Signum raised an amused eye-brow that her apprentice

Naruko blushed, "Well, it sounded cool and if you read the story of Siegfried, his sword was called Balmung and he used it to slay an evil dragon so I thought 'way not'."

"A fine name, but I hope you can live up to it." Signum said

"You bet!" The younger blonde said with a smile

"In any case, Shamal should stay by our mistresses' side or now." Zafira said

"Yeah." The older blonde replied

"Hey, once we complete the Book of Darkness and Hayate becomes its true mistress…she can be happy, right?" questioned Vita as she had some uncertainty in her voice

"What's all this now?" Asked Signum

"The Mistress of the Book of Darkness gains incredible power. We, its guardians, know this best." Said Shamal

"Yes…yes, but…I feel like we are forgetting something really important…" the red-head trailed off

"Like what Vita-chan?" asked Naruko

They heard a loud bang from Hayate's room the second she asked.

"Haya-chan/ Hayate!" shouted Naruko and Vita

"Hayate-chan!" said Shamal

Naruko and Vita busted through the door and Naruko slide next to Hayate as she was on the ground and cradled her in her arms.

"Haya-chan, Haya-chan! Come on, Come on! Call the hospital! Get an ambulance!" Shouted Naruko

"Yes." Replied Signum as she ran for the phone.

"Don't move her too much."

"Right."

**0 At the hospital 0**

"Yes, it looks like you're alright. Thank goodness." Said the doctor

"Yes, thank you very much." Replied Hayate with a smile who was being tightly hugged by Naruko

"I'm relieved." Shamal said as she let loss a sigh

"I told you. I just felt a little dizzy, and my hand cramped up on my chest. Really, there making something out of nothing." Hayate said with a pout

"But you did hit your head…" said the medic mage

"And it would be problematic if something happened to you." Finished the Swordswoman

"Hayate, thank goodness." Vita said as Hayate petted Vita's head with her free hand

"Baka, baka, don't scare me like that, never ever again." Naruko whispered to her friend as she tightened the hugged.

Hayate returned it, "Hai, Hai." With a small smile

"Since you guys are already here anyway…I would like to do some examinations, so just sit tight a little longer, ok?" asked the doctor.

"Yes."

"Now then, Signum-san, Shamal-san, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes?"

The three adults stepped out and the doctor started talking, "There were no new reactions in today's examinations, but...I don't think her hand just 'cramped up' like that."

"Yes…she seemed to be in a lot of pain." Said Signum

"The paralysis may be spreading. You haven't seen any other symptoms previously, right?"

"I don't think so but…Hayate-chan hides her pain from us. Naruko-chan seems to be the only one to see if she is hiding it from us but that was only a few times." Said Shamal

"I see…I think it would be best if she stayed here for a while, would that be alright?"

"Yes." Said Signum with her head down

"Hospitalization?" asked Hayate

"Yes…that is how it is…but it's just in case so they can check and see if anything is wrong. You have nothing to worry about, right." Shamal asked Signum as she walked into the room with some flowers.

"Indeed." Signum said with a curt nod

"That's fine, but…with me gone all Naru-chan would make you guys is ramen!" Hayate said with a scared look

"Hey, just because I like ramen doesn't mean it's all I can make." Naruko said as she folded her arms and had a pout on her face.

"Don't worry, will survive somehow." Giggled Shamal

"We'll come visit every day! So…don't worry." Said Vita

"Of course. Who would make Haya-chan laugh and smile if we didn't come?" Naruko said nodding her head

"Vita and Naru-chan are such good girls. But it doesn't have to be every day. There's nothing to do here and you'd be bored, especially Naru-chan due to the pranks she pulls when she gets bored." Hayate said petting Vita's head

"I plea the fifth." Said Naruko averting her eyes

"Y-yeah." Muttered Vita

"I'm probably just going to rest and take it easy the whole time anyway. Oh no, Suzuka-chan might e-mail me." Hayate said in shock

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Chill Haya-chan, I'll handle it or Shamal-nee will." She said as she looked at the older blonde.

"Yep."

"Please do."

"Will go home and get you a change of clothes. Let us know if you need anything else." Signum said as Wolkenritter and Naruko left the room.

As they left the building, Vita stopped and looked back at Hayate's room with a sad look on her face. Naruko say this and gave Vita a light squeeze on her shoulder, "Don't worry; with us on the job, she'll get better." Naruko said in a low voice that was full of confidence.

Vita turned to her and gave a nod and smile and the two then went to follow Signum and Shamal.

**0 A few days later 0**

"Hayate, I'm so sorry about not being able to visit you a lot…" Vita said with her head down

"It's all right. Naru-chan has come over a lot, though she keeps missing Suzuka-chan and her friends when they stop by. Have you been well?" Asked Hayate

"Totally! Naruko made some awesome steak last night too!" Vita said remembering the meal with a little drool coming out of her mouth.

"Told you I can cook and I got Vita-chan's 'awesome' stamp of approval too." Naruko said to Hayate with a smirk

There was a knock on the door, "Hello…"

Signum and Shamal gave a small gasp.

"Huh, that sounds like Suzuka-chan!" Hayate said with some excitement, "Please come in!"

"Hello!" said the voices of four girls

Vita's eyes went wide and Naruko gripped the book she was holding tightly.

"So everyone's here today?" asked Hayate

"Yes."

The red-head and blonde gave a small gasp when they saw the other occupants in the room.

"Um…are we interrupting anything?"

"No…not at all." Answered Signum as she eased her tension.

"Welcome, everyone." Said Shamal with a smile

"Hello Suzuka-san." Naruko said

"Ah, Naruko-san! It's great to see you again." Suzuka said with a smile

"So, what brings you all today?" questioned Hayate

The two non-magical girls of the group pulled some presents that were under their coats and gave them to Hayate.

"Since its Christmas eve, we thought we would bring you some Christmas presents."

"Really? Thanks a much." Hayate said with a big smile

While Hayate and her friends talked about her presents Nanoha and Fate had worried looks on their face and it didn't help that Naruko and Vita were giving them a death glare.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, is something wrong?" asked Hayate

"Um…no not really…" Nanoha trailed off

"It's just…we were surprised with everyone here." Fate answered

"Well let me get your coats." Shamal said

As she took them Fate muttered to Signum, "I can't use my phone; did you put up a communications jamming barrier?"

"Shamal's our expert at support magic. It's no problem at all to make such a short range barrier." Signum answered back in an even tone

Vita just continued to glare with a scowl at Nanoha.

"Um…er…you don't have to scowl at me too much." Muttered Nanoha

"I'm not scowling! This is just how I look!" Vita said in a harsh tone

"Vita, don't lie. This is what bad girls get." Hayate said as she grabbed the petite iron knight's nose.

"You can't blame Vita-chan, Haya-chan. She just isn't good around…new people." Naruko stated as she glared at the red-head enemy.

"Naru-chan, glaring at people isn't nice. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you too. No ramen."

"What, oh come on! I didn't even do anything."

"It was just for a day, but for back talk, it's now a week." Hayate said with authority

Naruko teared up, "Haya-chan you're so cruel!"

"Wanna make it two weeks?"

"I'll be quiet now." Muttered Naruko as she hid behind her book.

**0 After hours later on the hospital roof 0**

"Hayate-chan is the mistress of the Book of Darkness." Said Nanoha as she and Fate stood off against Signum and Shamal

"It will soon be able to grant her wish." Signum said

"If you're going to interfere… Even if you are Hayate-chan's friends…" Shamal trailed off

"Wait! Please wait a second! Listen to what I have to say! You can't do this! If you complete the Book of Darkness, Hayate-chan will…!" Nanoha didn't get to finish her sentence as Vita came in swinging her hammer; Nanoha blocked it with a barrier. The force was too great and Nanoha was slammed into the fence around the roof.

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted

She didn't get the chance to move as Naruko came down on her with an over head swing of her sword, Fate dodged just in time and brought out her device.

Signum walked in front of Naruko with her sword drawn, "It would be a problem if you informed the bureau about our mistresses' identity." Signum said in a dark tone

"I can't let you escape my communication jamming barrier." Shamal said in the same tone

Vita and Naruko walked over to Nanoha, "Vita…Chan." Muttered Nanoha

"Don't you dare interfere. Just a little longer and we'll be able to save her! Hayate will become lively and joyful…she'll return to us! We've been working so desperately! There's only a little left, so…don't interfere!" Vita shouted with tears in her eyes as she brought down her hammer as it loaded a cartridge.

Naruko had an impassive face on, this was for Hayate, and she would go to hell and back just to keep her smiling and alive.

Nanoha walked out of the fire that Vita's attack had cause with her battle jacket on and Naruko did the same with her knight clothing and held Balmung in Saber form.

Vita glared at her with tears, "You devil…"

"It's ok if I'm a devil…" Nanoha said as she raised her and her staff appeared in her hand, "I'll just use my hellish tools to get you to listen!"

"Shut up! What do you know about us! You're just someone's lap dog!" Naruko said with anger

"It doesn't matter; I'll still get you to listen!" Nanoha fired back

"The Book of Darkness was altered and broken by someone with evil intentions. If you forcefully complete it now, Hayate will…" Fate said

"In a sense, we are part of the Book of Darkness!" 'Except Naruko.' Signum thought

Vita hammered on Nanoha's defensive barrier, "Which is why we know everything about it!"

"Then, why…?" Nanoha asked as she tried to push Vita back and got some distance.

"Why do you call it the 'Book of Darkness'?" Nanoha asked

"Eh?" said Vita

"Why don't you call it by its true name?"

"Its…real name…?" muttered Vita

'It has another name?' thought Naruko as she waited for Vita to start the initial attack.

Fate and Signum faced off as Fate dispelled her armor in order to increase her speed to keep up with Signum.

"We guardian knights decided we'd even throw away our honor to save our mistress' smile, even Naruko is willing to do whatever it takes to keep her friend happy. You can't stop us!" Signum proclaimed

"You will be stopped…by Bardiche and me."

"**Yes, sir."** Answered the device as a yellow magical circle appeared under Fate.

"It has a real name, doesn't it?" questioned Nanoha to Vita

"The real name of the Book of Darkness…?" muttered Vita trying to remember

Just as Vita was thinking Nanoha was tied up by a binding spell.

Fate saw this and got some distance from Signum and charged a Plasma Lancer and looked around the area. Once she saw her target she went in for the attack and hit air.

The very spot started to became distorted and the masked man that helped Signum appeared with some damage done from Fate.

Fate was about to continue but as she advanced a second man in a mask appeared identical to the first one and kicked Fate onto the roof and binded her as well.

"There's two of them!" said a shocked Nanoha

A second later everyone was bound.

"What…is this?" Nanoha muttered

"With this many, the binds and jamming barrier won't last long. Please take care of them quickly." Said one of the men

"Yes." Said the other man was he waved his hand and the Book of Darkness appeared next to him.

"When did he get that?" Shouted a confused Shamal

The man holding the book start to take the linker cores of Wolkenritter.

Each member started to feel pain as their linker cores were removed.

Naruko saw this and started to get angry, angry that she was so weak she couldn't help, that these bastards would take away Hayate's only hope.

NO!

Magical energy started to build up around Naruko and her binds break.

An aura of white surround Naruko and her violet-blue eyes now have slits in them, like a dragon.

Naruko lets out a deafening roar and a shockwave of magic follows it.

Shamal's linker core was first taken and she started to disappear, next was Signum and she too faded away.

Tears were coming down Naruko's face as she roared again and charged at the two men.

"Give back Signum-nee and Shamal-nee!" She yelled

As she attacked, Zafira came down on the man holding the book too.

"AHHH!" yelled Zafira as he tried to break to barrier the masked man made, his attack sadly rebounded on him and caused damage to his arm.

Naruko kept pushing her attack and wouldn't let up.

"Disappear little knight, we have no need for you right now." He said as he tried to kick her away but Naruko blocked it and gave a slash and cut his mask a bit.

The masked man stumbled back and quickly took Zafira's linker core as well and he fell onto the roof.

The other man focusing on the bindings sealed Nanoha and Fate into a crystal cage high in the clouds.

"Knock out the little knight as well. Her power is rising to a dangerous level."

"Right."

The man holding the book disappeared from sight and was right in front of Naruko a second later and punched her in the gut before she became too powerful. He dropped her next to Zafira and she had a little blood coming out of her mouth.

"It's time for the true awakening…" said one of the men as he transformed into Nanoha, "Of the Book of Darkness' Mistress."

"No…" said the other as he transformed into Fate, "It's time to end its fate."

They activated a summoning circle and brought Hayate to the roof.

"Nanoha-chan…Fate-chan…? What is this?" muttered Hayate as she looked at the two.

"You are very ill. Ill with the disease called the 'Curse of the Book of Darkness'. " Stated the fake Nanoha

"It…cannot be cured." Said the fake Fate

"Even if the Book of Darkness is completed, you cannot survive." Said Fake Nanoha

"You have absolutely no chance of surviving." Said Fake Fate

Hayate clinched her chest in pain, "That's…fine…just let Vita go…What did you do to Zafira…?'she gasped when she saw the last one' Naru-chan!" she shouted the last name and tried her best to move, but she couldn't.

"You mean these three? The two broken fools thought they could use a function that long ago stopped working. And for the last one…she got in our way."

"Where are Signum and Shamal?" asked Hayate as tears fell from her eyes looking at Naruko's still form.

Fake Fate merely nudged her head at the discarded clothes behind Hayate and as she turned, she gasped.

"Broken programs are useless."

"We thought we'd erase them."

"Huh? Wait! Stop!" Shouted Hayate in clear distress

"If you want to stop us…" said Fake Nanoha

"Do so with force." finished Fake Fate

"Why? Why? Why does this have to happen?" asked Hayate with tears in her eyes as she tried to crawl to the fakers.

"Hey, Hayate-chan…" said F.N.

"Destiny is a cruel thing." finished F.F.

"No! Stop! STOP!" Shouted Hayate

A white magical triangle appeared under her. The Book of Darkness appeared next to her.

**"****Guten Morgen,**** Geliebte." **(Good morning, mistress.) Said the book

The white magical triangle changed from white to purple.

Just then, Nanoha and Fate's binding broke.

"Hayate-chan!" yelled Nanoha

"Hayate..." said Fate

Hayate then shouted to the very heavens as a giant pillar of magic built up around her.

"I am the mistress of the Book of Darkness. Bring power to these hands of mine." Hayate said in a monotone voice, "Seal, release."

**"****Loslassen." **( Releasing.) Said the book

Hayate began to transform, her short hair grew out and became white. Her clothes changes to black with gold lining. Finally black wings came from her back, "Everything ends, once again. How many times must I repeat this sadness?"

Naruko began to stir and her eyes were once again normal, "Haya-chan?" Naruko asked in a weak voice trying to get her bearings.

"I am the Book of Darkness. I will use all my power..."

**"****Diabolischen**** Emission."** ( Dioboloic Emission.) stated the book.

A giant ball of black magical energy came to the beings hand that sparked with lightening.

"...to grant my mistress' wish."

**0**

**And done! Enjoy People! R&R, no flames, and Peace off!**


	5. Time Heals All Wounds

Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.

**0**

The Book of Darkness raised her hand as tears fell from its eyes and it released the large ball of magic.

"**Diabolischen Emission****.** Merge with the darkness."

Nanoha quick preformed a round shield and Fate got behind her for protection.

As the attacked died down, the Book of Darkness did not see her opposition, 'Hiding, are you?'

She then turned to Naruko who was barely awake. She was gently picked up by magic and drifted to the Book of Darkness. The Book gently caressed her cheek softly, "Do not worry little knight, you are all that is left that my mistress cares for, and you will join her in her dreams forever."She whispered in the young blondes' ear.

"Haya-chan?" Naruko asked weakly

"Yes, you will be with her."

And with those word Naruko's vision went to black.

**0 Inside the Book of Darkness 0**

In the darkness Hayate started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to see a woman with long white hair and red eyes.

"Please rest for now my mistress. I will grant all of your wishes. Close your eyes and peacefully watch your dreams come true." The woman said

'What…did I wish for again…?' Hayate thought

"To dream. To turn sad reality into a dream. To be with your friend and dream together in tranquility." A voice answered her thoughts.

'Really…? With…Naru-chan?'

"The happiness I wished for was…" Hayate muttered

"A healthy body. To keep living with those you love. To be with Naruko forever. Please go to sleep. That way, you can stay in a dream world exactly like that." The woman said as Naruko gently floated next to Hayate.

Hayate started to stir can and opened her eyes fully, "Yes, but…That's just a dream. I didn't wish for this. You should feel the same way! Am I wrong?" she said as she guided Naruko's sleeping form to her and rested the blondes' head on her lap, Hayate stroked Naruko silky blonde hair through her fingers, smiling at her friend.

**0 Naruko's dream 0**

Naruko stirred in her sleep as the blaring sound of an alarm clock woke her. As she opened her eyes, she turned to see Vita next to as they were cuddling for warmth due to the fact that they seemed to have lost their blanket.

"Naru-chan! Vita! Get up or you're not getting breakfast!" shouted the voice of Hayate

Vita's eyes opened as she rolled off the bed with a thump and did a crawling sprint to get her morning intake, "Hayate, leave the food, I'm coming!" Vita shouted back groggily

Naruko just shook her head, "Coming!" she said

As Naruko sat at the table with her XL blue tee-shirt and white shorts, she scanned the table and saw everyone of the Yagami/Uzumaki household chatting amicably.

She then saw it, Hayate walking, WALKING, to the table with plates of food with Shamal helping her, "Really, you and Vita need to stop staying up so late." Hayate scolded lightly

Vita whined, "We we're playing online, and the errant was being a total camper!" the red-head accused

Naruko scoffed, "I was so not, you were just there when I was getting that sniper rifle, and at least I don't screen look!" the young blonde fired back.

Vita wisely chose to drink her milk to avoid the topic further.

"Thought so." Naruko said as she too drank her dairy beverage in victory.

"Naru-chan, no arguing at the table." Hayate said as she sat next to the blonde and lightly swatted her arm.

"Hai."

"Anyway, Naru-chan you're coming with me today as I need a get you dressed up today for that party at Nanoha-chan's later this tonight."

"Eh, but I don't want to be your dress up doll. Take Vita-chan." Naruko said with a pout

Vita glared at her for trying to pass her to Hayate when she was in one of her 'playing dress up moods'.

"Too bad, you need to look nice and girly." Hayate said with a smile

Naruko blushed a bit at the smile and nodded.

"Good." Said the brunette

Vita mutter a quick 'Whipped', under her breath and Naruko heard it. Later that day, Vita's hair was dyed neon green and she swore revenge on Naruko.

**0 Later that day 0**

Naruko was walking with Hayate to the mall as she wondered if she was forgetting something.

"Haya-chan, do you ever feel like your forgetting something?"

Hayate put her finger to her chin cutely and said, "Nope."

"Really?"

"Well yes, since I am the responsible one of the two of us, I need to remember everything." Hayate said with a grin

"Hey, I am so responsible!"

"Swinging your sword in the house."

"Well."

"Destroying that window when practicing magic."

"Hey Vita-chan was there too."

"Beating up that mascot at your seventh birthday party."

"That guy had it coming! You don't mess with the ramen!"

"That week of pranks you pulled on all those boys in school."

"They were making fun of you."

"I rest my case."

"Fine!" Naruko huffed with a pout.

Hayate giggled at her best friend as she grabbed the blondes' arm, "Come on, we have party to get ready for!"

'I am so not going to like this.' Naruko thought grimly

**0 Later at the party 0**

Naruko was in a cute and frilly blue dress that came to her knees and had matching blue shoes with it. She wore her long blonde hair in a high ponytail.

She was currently laying on the roof staring at the stars as she heard the crowd down in the backyard having fun.

She was forgetting something, it felt weird, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Naru-chan."

Naruko looked to see who called out to her, it was Hayate, who was in a matching dress like hers but in white, Hayate wanted them to match.

"Haya-chan?"

"Silly, I was looking all over for you. What are you doing up here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Naruko blinked…what was she doing, "Thinking?"

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Real informative." Hayate said with a deadpan expression with a sly smile gracing her face.

She walked over to Naruko and laid down next to her and moved close to her best friend and rested her head on the blondes' arm.

"Haya-chan?" Naruko squeaked with a blush.

"Shh." Hayate responded as she wiggled closer to Naruko.

"I love being with you Naru-chan." Hayate muttered

"Huh?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been all alone till Wolkenritter came along, so I just like being with you like this." Hayate said as she flashed a beautiful smile to Naruko.

Naruko blinked…Wolkenritter…Book of Darkness.

"I forget, but how did the whole Book of Darkness thing end Haya-chan?"

"It doesn't matter Naru-chan, its over, that's all." Hayate said with a bit of force.

"Haya-chan?"

"Just drift to sleep so we can be together forever." Hayate muttered

Together…forever?

She tried to remember those words…that woman with white hair said the same thing.

Then it hit her, this wasn't real! Hayate needed her help, not this fake!

Naruko stood up quickly, shocking Hayate.

"Naru-chan?"

"Sorry dream Haya-chan, but the real Haya-chan needs me."

"I am real."

Naruko smiled at her, "Thank you, for letting me feel what it would be like for Haya-chan to walk, hopefully when this is over she can." Naruko said as the illusion around her shattered and she woke up.

**0 With Hayate and the Book of Darkness 0**

"Haya-chan?" Naruko said with a cute yawn as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the woman in front of them.

"Morning Naru-chan."

"My heart is deeply linked with the knights. Which is why, like the knights, I hold you dear. And that is why I can't forgive myself for being the one who's killing you…I can't stop my power, which is going out of control…I can't stop it from eating into your body…I can't stop the you outside who's also gone out of control…I am sorry."

"What!" Naruko said in shock, still groggy.

"When the true awakening happened, I gained some insight into all that is going on. The sadness of living the way you want to…I can't really understand that as I had Naru-chan with me, but you're the same as Signum and the others! You've been sad and lonely for so long…"

"Yes."

"But don't forget. I am your mistress. You have to listen to what your mistress says." As Hayate raised her hand to hold the Book of Darkness's cheek.

"What are you going to do Haya-chan?" Naruko asked with worry

Hayate smiled at her friend, "I'm going to give her a name."

"Oh, can I help?" Naruko asked with a smile

"I wouldn't ask anyone else. No longer will you be known as the 'Book of Darkness' or the 'cursed tome' any longer."

"Yep, it's got to have style, a name that will reflect the beauty and power you hold." Naruko said

"I will never call you those things." Hayate said with conviction.

"Same here." Said Naruko in the same tone.

"I'm your administrator. I can do this." Hayate said

"It's impossible." The Book of Darkness said with tears.

"Nothing is impossible for us." Naruko said with a smirk

"The automated defense program won't stop…The mage from the Administration Bureau is fighting against it…but she will surely…"

"Stop." Hayate said with authority as a white triangle of magic appeared under the three.

**0 outside with Nanoha 0**

Nanoha was panting, trying to think of a plan. Her opponent was so strong and fighting her alone was not helping.

"**You out there. Umm…you from the Administration Bureau! I'm…umm…Yagami Hayate, the guardian of the girl in front of you right now!"**

"Hayate-chan?"

"**Ah, it's Takamachi something-or-other!" **Said the voice of Naruko in recognition

Nanoha face-faulted in the air, "Takamachi NA-NO-HA! Mou, Naruko-san, you know that!" Nanoha said with an angry pout.

"**Naru-chan, no making fun of people, that's another week on your punishment."**

"**Haya-chan we don't have time for this!"**

"**I beg to differ. Now apologize!"**

"**Fine, sorry Nanoha-san."**

"Thank you, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha smiled in victory, even it was a small one.

"**No problem, Naru-chan just likes to be mischievous at times."**

"Um, can we get back to the situation at hand please?" Interrupted Yuuno with a sweat drop.

"Right sorry, um Hayate-chan, I'm currently fighting the Book of Darkness!" Nanoha said

"**I'm sorry Nanoha-chan…can you do your best to stop her? I've taken control away from the actual tome itself…but I can't use the administrative powers the way she is now! The automatic defense program is out there right now!"**

"After the Book of Darkness reached completion, the administrator woke up? Then…Nanoha! I'll put this as simple as I can! If you can do what I'm about to say, Hayate-san, Naruko-san, and Fate should be able to get outside! I don't care what you do, but hit that girl with as much magical damage as you can! All of your power! Don't hold back!" Said Yuuno

Nanoha's eyes widened and then went turned to determination, "Just what I expected of you, Yuuno-kun!" she said as she prepped Raising Heart, "Easy to understand!"

"**You sure said it." **Said Raising heart

"Excelion Buster, Barrel Expansion! Mid-range firing mode!" Exclaimed Nanoha

"**All right, Barrel shot." **Responded Raising Heart as the staff extended in the back and three pink wings appeared around the barrel.

The Buster charged and sent a wave of wind that hit the Book of Darkness and trapped it.

**0 With Hayate and Naruko 0**

"In the name of the mistress of the night sky, I grant you a new name. One who supports others with strength, the tailwind of fortune, and the blessed air…Reinforce." Hayate said with a smile and Naruko joined her.

**0 With Nanoha 0**

Yuuno and Arf were holding the Book of Darkness with chain binding magic as Nanoha shouted her attack, **"Excelion Buster, Full Burst!" **

A large ball of pink energy built up in front of Nanoha's staff and launched at the Book of Darkness, creating a large explosion.

**0 With Hayate and Naruko 0**

"'**Reinforce' recognized as new name. Administration powers have become possible." **

"Yes…" Hayate muttered as she Naruko gently floated in nothingness.

"**However I cannot stop the defense program from getting out of control. The power that was separated from my control will rampage shortly."**

Naruko laughed a bit, "No worries, we got it." She said

"Yes, will do something about that." Said Hayate as her tome appeared before her, "Shall we go Reinforce, Naru-chan?" she asked as Naruko grabbed her hand tightly and nodded.

"**Yes, my Mistress."**

**0 Outside the Book 0**

Fate had rejoined the group after being trapped in the book.

Amy the Bureau's tech specialist voice came up, "Everyone be careful. The reaction from the Book of Darkness hasn't faded yet!"

**0 With Hayate and Naruko 0**

"Activate administration powers."

"**I've slightly interrupted the defense program's progression. It will only last a few minutes, but it should give you some time before it goes berserk."**

"All right." Answered Hayate

"Haya-chan, don't forget to get the guys back."

"Of course! Return linker cores, and rebuild Guardian Knight System. Come to me my knights." Hayate said as a white light erupted from her position and blinded those in the area.

As the light died down, five figures could be seen surrounding an orb of white. There stood all of Wolkenritter with Naruko.

"We are the guardian knights who gather before our mistress, she of the night sky." Said Signum

"As long as our mistress exists, our souls will never extinguish." Said Shamal

"As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other." Said Zafira

"We will always exist before our mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate." Said Vita

"For we are the Wolkenritter, the cloud knights who shield our mistress's sky." Said Naruko

"Reinforce, bestow upon me my staff and armor." Said Hayate

"**Yes."**

Her cross staff appeared in her hand and she pointed upwards, "Light of the night sky, come to my hand! Blessed wind, Reinforce…Set up!"

Her armor consisted of a black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow minidress, with a white balmoral, and three pairs of black wings and her hair changed from brunette to an ash white.

"Hayate…" muttered Vita as she looked down.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Said Signum

"Umm…Hayate-chan, we…" trailed off Shamal

"It's fine, I know what happened. Reinforce told me. We can worry about the minor details later. For now…welcome back everybody." Hayate reassured them with a smile.

Vita started to cry and hugged Hayate tightly and kept muttering Hayate's name.

Nanoha and Fate soon landed near the group and Hayate addressed them, "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, I'm really sorry. My children had caused you so much trouble. Naru-chan too it seems." As she sent a light glare at Naruko, who quickly turned around and started whistling.

"Not at all." Said Nanoha as she shook her head.

"It's fine." Fate said

Suddenly Chrono appeared next to them, "Sorry about this…I'm going to have to rain on this parade, but…I'm Officer Chrono Hallaoun from the Time-Space Administration Bureau. We don't have much time, so I'll keep the explanation to a minimum. That dark mass over there…The defense program of the Book of Darkness will start going berserk in a few minutes. We have to stop it by any means necessary. Right now, there are two plans to stop it. The first is via extremely powerful freezing magic. The second is to obliterate it using the magical cannon on the warship, _Asura_…which is currently on standby in orbit. Does anyone else have another idea?" he asked, "I wanted to check with the Book of Darkness mistress and her guardian knights before I went with one."

Shamal raised her hand, "Umm…I think the first plan will be quite difficult…the mistress-less defense program is like a mass of condensed magic." She said

Signum looked down, "Even if you do freeze it, its reincarnation cycle won't end as long as the core is intact."

"The Arc-en-ciel isn't any good, either! If you fire in a place like this, Hayate and Naruko's house will also get blown away!" Vita said as she put her arms in an X pattern.

"I-It's really that powerful?" asked Nanoha with shock

"Taking the initial firing point as the center…It's a magical cannon that distorts the air surrounding it…and consumes everything up to about 60 miles away." Answered Yuuno

"Umm…I'm also against using that, then!" Announced Nanoha

"Me, too! I'm definitely against it!" said Fate

"The captain doesn't want to either…but if that thing goes berserk, there will be casualties and we can't allow that. So do you have any ideas?" he asked the knights once again.

"I'm sorry… I don't think we can be all that useful here…" Signum said

"We also have very little experience with it going out of control." Zafira added

"But if we don't stop it…I don't really want Hayate-chan and Naruko-chan's house obliterated either…" Shamal said

"We're not really talking about damage on such a small scale…If we could move the battle zone further offshore…" Chrono stated

"Even if we're over the ocean, its distortions will still cause casualties." Signum argued

Naruko got it to a thinking position and smiled devilishly, "How bout we blow the thing sky high?" she asked

Arf turned to her and grinned as she slung her arm around the blondes' shoulder, "Now this girl is speaking my language." The familiar said as she nodded in agreement.

"Naru-chan/ Arf." Said Hayate and Fate with a sweat drop

"Blow it up…together." Muttered Nanoha

"We can't fire the cannon here because there will be too many victims." Said Hayate

"But if it's not here…" muttered Fate

Just then, all three of their eyes widened with an idea.

"Chrono-kun! Can the Arc-en-ciel be fired anywhere?" asked Nanoha

"Anywhere? Like where?" Chrono asked

"Where the _Asura_ is right now!" Fate said

"In orbit…In outer space!" Hayate added

"Wait, you couldn't be planning to…" Chrono said in a panic

And all three girls nodded, "Yep." They answered

After everything for the plan was set Chrono said, "It's a risky gamble, but…it's worth trying."

"The defense program has a barrier system has four layers of both physical and magical protection. We need to take those out first." Hayate stated

"Then once that's down we aim for the main body and attack simultaneously till the core is exposed." Fate announced

"Then combining all of your transference magic, teleport it in front of the _Asura_!" said Nanoha

"Then we get the Arc-en-ciel to fire at it and boom! We save the day." Naruko said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Two minutes till it goes berserk." Stated Amy

Hayate and Naruko floated next to Nanoha and Fate.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…Shamal."

"Yes, you want me to heal them, right?" she older blonde asked

"Klarer Wind, do what you do best! Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing."

From those words the two were surround my by a green light that healed their wounds.

Each member of the group broke off into teams of two or went solo.

Nanoha had teamed up with Vita as Fate teamed up with Signum.

The defense program had changed into a large beast of destruction.

Vita had taken down the first physical barrier with Giant Hammer form as Nanoha took down the first magical barrier with her Excelion form.

Signum had flowed suit and destroyed the next physical barrier with her Bow form as Fate used her Zanber form to take out the final magical barrier.

"Hayate-chan, Naruko-chan!" Shouted Shamal telling them to hit the main body and core.

**"Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon, shoot and pierce! Petrifying spears, Mistilteinn!"** Hayate shouted as silver blades dissented down on the beast.

"**Kristall Regen Fallen!" **(Crystal Rain Fall) shouted Naruko using her Archer form, as multiple crystal swords by the hundreds rained down on the beast at high speed due to being enhanced by wind magic.

The attacked ripped through the defense program, as Chrono finished by using a powerful freezing spell to trap the beast as it squirmed.

"Let's do our thing now, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Naruko-chan!" Nanoha said

They each nodded.

"**Starlight…"**

"**Lightening flash! Plasma Zanber!" **

Naruko shifted to her Saber form, **"****Strike of Wind König!"** (Strike of wind king)

Hayate held a look of sadness, "I am so sorry, good night. **Resound, ****horn of the end****, Ragnarok!**"

"…**Breaker!" **they each shouted as all four attacks combined and hit the defense programs body.

Shamal, Yuuno, and Arf then transported the exposed core to the _Asura_, which fired the Arc-en-ciel at it.

Everyone was smiling at a job well down.

Naruko turned to Hayate with a smile till she noticed her friend starting to fall; she quickly grabbed her and brought her to the ground.

"Come, come, you promised not to do this again, please, wake up!" shouted Naruko

"Hayate!" shouted Vita as she rushed to them.

"Hayate-chan!" Shouted Shamal in fear.

**0 Later aboard the **_**Asura**_** 0**

"As I thought, the damage was extensive enough to reach the vital parts. The defense program has been stopped, but the underlying structure is still incredibly disfigured. I…the Tome of the Night Sky itself…will soon generate a new defense program, and I will probably go out of control again." Said Reinforce

"As I thought…" muttered Signum

"Can't you repair it?" questioned Shamal

"Impossible even thought the administration program lies within me, the information in the actual tome itself has been erased." Reinforce replied

"So you can't repair it because you don't know the original state of the data?" Zafira asked in his wolf form.

"Correct."

"Will mistress Hayate be all right?" Signum asked as she watched the bedridden Hayate and Naruko who was snuggling her right side as she too slept.

"That's not a problem. I am no longer devouring her, and her linker core is operating at normal parameters. Even her disabled legs will heal given time."

"I see…I guess we're ready." Shamal said

"Yes, I no longer have any regrets." Signum said

"Now that the defense program no longer exists…the total elimination of the Tome of the Night Sky should be easy. If it's eliminated, it'll never go berserk again. Though will be gone with it in exchange." Said Vita in sadness

"I'm sorry Vita." Signum said

"Why are you apologizing? I don't mind, really…Everyone knew there was a chance of this happening." Vita said

"No, you're wrong. You four will remain. The only one to go…will be me." Said Reinforce

**0 Later that day 0**

Vita was looking over Hayate as she and Naruko were both a sleep under the covers, "Hayate, your happiness is our greatest happiness. Which is way Reinforce said she'd go with smile. Even the errant here wishes for nothing but your happiness. So, even if it's only in your dreams, look out for her." Vita said as she walked out of Hayate and Naruko's room.

**0 Sometime later 0**

Hayate began to stir in her sleep and opened her eyes. This in turn awoke Naruko.

"What's wrong Haya-chan?" Naruko asked with worry.

Hayate clinched her chest in pain.

"Haya-chan!" Naruko shouted as she hugged her friend while rubbing her back to try and sooth the pain.

"Reinforce…?" Hayate muttered

**0 Outside 0**

Wolkenritter along with Nanoha and Fate were surrounding Reinforce as Nanoha and Fate were about to do what Reinforced had asked them too, till a voice cried out, "REINFORCE! EVERYONE!"

They turned to see Hayate in her wheelchair being pushed at high speed by Naruko.

"Hayate-chan." Shamal said in surprise

"Hayate!" Shouted Vita as she was about to run to the two.

"Don't move. Please don't move. The ritual will end." Said Reinforce

"No! Stop! Reinforce, stop!" Hayate shouted as she started to wheel herself as Naruko let her go so she could deal with Reinforce, after all, she was her device.

"You don't have to destroy yourself! I'll suppress it! It'll be fine! You don't have to do this!" Hayate shouted

"Mistress Hayate…it's fine." Reinforce said

"No, it's not! It's not fine at all!" Hayate responded

"I've lived for quite a long time…but in the end, I receive a beautiful name and heart from you. The knights will also remain by your side. There is nothing to worry about."

Hayate started to cry, "I'm not talking about being worried or anything-"

"So please, I will depart smiling."

"I hate girls who won't do what they're told! I'm your mistress! Listen to me! I'll definitely do something about it! I won't let you go out of control! I promised you that didn't I?"

"You've already magnificently kept that promise."

"Reinforce!"

"The duty of the tome is to protect and eliminate dangers to her mistress. Please let me choose the most efficient way of protecting you."

"But…you've been sad for so long…and were finally…finally…saved!"

"My will shall live on in the knights and your magic. I will always be by your side."

"That's different! That's different, Reinforce!"

"People dislike spoiled children. Please be obedient, mistress." Reinforce said with a teasing smile.

"Reinforce!" Hayate shouted as she moved her wheelchair further, but it got caught in a clump of snow and Hayate fell out of it. Naruko was about to run up to her, but Reinforce shook her head, no.

"Why…? We were supposed to be…we were supposed to be happy from now on."

Reinforce slowly walked to Hayate and knelt down by her, "It's fine. I'm the happiest magical tome in the whole wide world."

"Reinforce…" Hayate muttered with sadness

"Mistress Hayate, I have one request. When I vanish, I will turn into a small, powerless fragment of my current self. If it is alright with you, do not give my name to that fragment…but to the new magical container that will hold your magic in the future. 'The blessed wind, Reinforce.' My soul will surly dwell within it."

"Reinforce…" Hayate muttered as tears fell down her face.

"Yes, my mistress." Said Reinforce, as she stood up and walked back to her previous position.

"Mistress Hayate…Lady Naruko…Guardian Knights…and you small heroines…Thank you…and goodbye." Reinforce said as she turned into white particles and spread in to the wind.

Slowly a gold pendant fell from the sky and landed in Hayate's hands, after seeing it, she fully started to cry.

Naruko knelt down in the snow and hugged Hayate, "No need to worry Haya-chan, everything that she is, is now in your very hands. So as long as you keep that close to your heart, she will always be there." Naruko said as she wiped her friends' tears from her eyes.

Hayate nodded and clinched the pendant closely.

**0 at the hospital 0**

"Good morning!" Announced Nanoha and Fate as they entered Hayate's room to see Wolkenritter helping Hayate out of bed and into her wheelchair.

"Good morning Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!" Hayate responded with happiness

"Yo, Nanoha-san, Fate-san!" Said Naruko

"What's wrong? Have you been released already?" asked Fate

"Unfortunately, no. I'll be here for a little while longer." Hayate said

"I see…" responded Nanoha

"But I'm feeling great." Exclaimed Hayate, "A lot had happened yesterday, but I wanted you to know that I'm really thankful for you sticking until the very end."

"Not at all." Nanoha waved off

"Don't worry about it." Reassured Fate

"Is that Reinforce?" asked Nanoha as she pointed at the pendant around Hayate's neck.

"Yeah. She's gone to sleep, but we'll be together again someday. I'm also thinking of adding a new device inside this."

"Hayate, your still thinking about being a mage?" asked Fate with concern

"You bet she is!" Said a grinning Naruko, "She'll be the best mage ever!"

"Yep, and thanks to this little incident we're all probationary officers of the bureau now."

"Really?" exclaimed Nanoha

"Yeah." Replied Vita with annoyance

"We'll be following up on some of their business to pay for our crimes." Said Shamal

"Officer Chrono arranged it all for us." Stated Signum

"Our term of office is pretty long…but this is the only way we could stay near Hayate-chan." Said Shamal

"I just really volunteered since I really didn't do much and it was best for Haya-chan to have me around."

"And why is that?" asked Vita

"Duh Vita-chan, who else is going to make Haya-chan laugh." Naruko stated as if it was a fact.

They all left the hospital after Signum and Shamal got a tongue lashing from the doctor and she then ordered Hayate to come right back after the group had the Christmas party at Suzuka's place.

**0 Six years later 0**

_0 play Spiritual Garden – Nanoha A's ending theme 0_

"Come Haya-chan, we're going to be late." Said Naruko as she was dressed in her version of their schools uniform.

She was currently wearing a brown skirt and black and white checkered sneakers with a white dress shirt and a brown blazer that was open and had a pair of white headphones around her neck, with a black tie loosely around her neck, and had her hair tied in a high ponytail that went down to the small of her back, and it was all accompanied by a lopsided grin.

"Hai hai. Signum you're in charge while we're gone." Said Hayate

"Yes."

Both she and Naruko bolted out of the house; they saw Vita walking Zafira in his puppy form.

"Hayate, Naruko, take care!" the red-head said

"I'm off!" Hayate said with a giggle

"You know it!" Naruko shouted with a grin

They continued running till Naruko got an idea, "Hey Haya-chan! Race you!" she announced as she sent wind magic to her feet as she dashed ahead, leaving Hayate in the dust.

"Mou Naru-chan, you cheater!" Shouted Hayate as she casted the same spell and followed her BFF.

Naruko saw Fate waiting for them and glomped her, "Heya Fa-chan!"

"Ah!" Exclaimed Fate at the sudden hug.

"Sorry about that Fate-chan." Hayate said as she pried Naruko of her fellow blonde.

They then saw Nanoha walking up to them with Suzuka and Alisa.

"Good morning! I hear everyone's meeting up today?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Heya Nano-chan!" said Naruko

"Hey Naruko-chan."

"So you guys need us to take notes for you again?" asked Alisa

"Not for me, Amy-san still as a lot of IOU's after all those poker games I beat her in." Naruko said grinning like a loon.

"That's why you do so well on your H.W.!" exclaimed Nanoha in surprise

"Yep."

"Then how does the rebellious girl of the school get straight A's?" asked Suzuka

"Late night cramming, like every other lazy student in the world." Naruko replied with a shrug

"Well Naruko does have a nickname in the Bureau, 'Luck of the Devil' Uzumaki." Stated Fate

"Come you slowpoke's we got daylight to burn!" Naruko yelled as she rushed ahead.

Hayate sighed, "Naru-chan is so full of energy today." She said as she followed suit.

**0 on the roof during lunch 0**

Each of the four magical girls stood together as they held out their hands.

"Raising heart!"

"**Yes, my master."**

"Bardiche."

"**Yes, sir."**

"Reinforce!"

A tiny little Reinforce was summoned into Hayate's hand, **"Yes, Mistress Hayate."**

"Ready to rock, Balmung!"

"**Ja, meine Dame."** (Yes, my Lady)

"**Standby ready." **Said Raising Heart

"Set up!" they all shouted at the same time.

**0**

**There we go! A's is done and now we are on to StrikerS! Hope you enjoy! Next to be uploaded will be as a lot of people liked it. There will be some yuri senses in the next installment for this story, hope you like them. Read and Review, no flames, and Peace off!**


	6. Naruko's Military Rank Stats

Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.

**0**

Name-Uzumaki Naruko

Age- 19

Military rank- Major

Magical rank- SS+

Limiter- A+

Occupation- Enforcer

Affiliation- Air forces

Riot Force 6- Vice-Commanding Officer

Call Signs- White Dragon, Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter, Luck of the Devil Uzumaki, The Cheshire Cat (She is always grinning)


	7. AN

**I have noticed that this story is fairly unpopular, so I ask you, my fans, do you wish for me to continue with StrikerS or end the story as is with the Book of Darkness Arc? **

**Because if I do, I can focus more on my other stories. **

**I could also come back at a later date for it, but I would like the opinion of you, my loyal readers.**

**Vote on the poll!  
><strong>

**E4E**


	8. AN: Decision

**Poll Closed!  
><strong>

**Wow, I'm shock at how much you guys like DKOW :O  
><strong>

**I will admit, I was losing inspiration for it, but I would have continued it anyway for my creed to not abandon a story, but one my friends told, 'Why continue it if you only have about 25 review?' (That was at the time I sent out the AN).  
><strong>

**we argued for a bit and we settled on what you guys would think (My option) while he just wanted me to drop it all together and focus on my more popular stuff.**

**So, after looking at the poll and so many heartwarming PM's from you guys and girls, I have new vigor to do this story.  
><strong>

**Thank you, all of you for clearing my doubts, truly.  
><strong>

**So after Korra is done, the next chapter of DKOW will be worked on!  
><strong>

**E4E**


	9. New Generation, Set Up!

**Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.**

**Thank you everyone for giving me the inspiration to move on to StrikerS.**

**And to the person who wanted my friends' name, age, description, and address, I'm sorry, but for his safety, I can't give it to you, especially for ****_'Trying to corrupt _****our****_ Engineer.'_**

**0**

Naruko rolled in bed and started to wake up.

It had been ten years since the Book of Darkness incident.

So much has changed.

Naruko's eyes had drifted to her sleeping partner, her best friend and lover Yagami Hayate.

Everyone who was friends with the two knew that a relationship between them would happen eventually and were happy for them.

Naruko gained a sly smile as she started to trail her hands down Hayate's beautiful figure and pulled her close as she woke her up with a deep kiss.

Hayate's eyes shot open and moaned into the kiss as she felt her bum being fondled.

Naruko released the kiss and smiled at Hayate, "Your blushing face is so cute in the morning." Naruko said in a teasing tone.

Hayate pouted at her lover, "I'm usually the Seme." She said as she looked at the clock. It was time to get ready for work anyway.

Naruko was going in for another kiss, but Hayate stopped her by placing a finger to her lips, "Save it for tonight and trust me it will be worth the wait." Hayate said as she got up and walked to the bathroom with a sway in her hips.

Naruko's eyes followed her hips and unconsciously licked her lips, "Fine. You got those two kids test today right?" The blonde asked

"Yep!" Hayate shouted from the bathroom.

"Well I'm going back to sleep then."

"Eh, not working today?" Hayate asked from the bathroom.

"Pff, I'm coming in late!" The Enforcer shouted.

Hayate came out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform, "Just try to come in at a reasonable hour." she as she put her hands to her hips.

Naruko ignored her and just looked at her up and down, "Have I told you that you look sexy in your uniform?" she asked innocently.

Hayate rolled her eyes. Naruko had such a one track mind at times, "Yes, you have. Now focus!"

Naruko pouted and pulled the blanket over her head, "Haya-chan is being mean!" she shouted in fake distress.

"Just be there when we go over the test results." Hayate said as she walked to the door, but Naruko was there within a second and hugged her tightly.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked in a childlike voice.

Hayate got a sly smile and turned around and admired Naruko beautiful body and bountiful chest as it was in her baby blue bra and her tight bum in matching panties.

"Yes you do my loyal knight." Hayate said huskily and gave Naruko a soul searing kiss that made the blonde go weak at the knees.

As Hayate released the kiss, she saw Naruko's half lidded eyes and gave a smile as her role of the Seme in their relationship was once again hers.

"Bye!" Hayate waved as she left.

Naruko fell to her knees, "Mou, Haya-chan! You tease!" she shouted as she felt a little wet after that kind of kiss!

**0 Riot Force 6 base 0**

Naruko was walking in her standard Enforcer black uniform with her hair fixed into a ponytail and she saw Hayate, Fate, and Reinforce chatting with two young recruits it seemed.

She heard Fate talking, "And Teana is aiming to be an Enforcer, if you have no objections; I should be able to give you advice." Her fellow blonde said.

"Oh no, not at all! Well, in fact, I'm honored! That is…" the orange haired girl trailed off.

Naruko walked behind the two recruits, "Well Fa-chan isn't the only Enforcer Haya-chan has in her pocket!" she said surprising the two.

"AHHAH!" shouted the bluenette as she fell forward.

The orangette looked like she had a heart attack and was breathing like cornered rabbit.

"Naru-chan, you shouldn't scare people like that." Hayate said in a disciplinary tone.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Hai hai." Naruko then turned her attention to the orange haired girl, "Well orange-chan, you want to be an Enforcer right?" she asked

The orange haired girl glared at the nickname, "My name is Teana Lanster, ma'am."

Naruko nodded, she liked her attitude, "Well, Tea-chan if you do decide to join I might take you under my wing." She said grinning

"Eh EH!" Teana said in shock.

"Naruko, you best introduce yourself." Fate said calmly.

"Hai hai Fa-chan! I'm the Vice-Commanding Officer of Riot Force 6, Uzumaki Naruko." She said in a mock salute.

"Uzu-Uzumaki Na-Naruko, the Uzumaki Naruko, hailed as one of the best Enforcers in history and the White Dragon of the TSAB?!" Teana said in surprise.

Subaru looked up from the ground in shock since Uzumaki Naruko could fight on par with her idol Takamachi Nanoha.

Naruko got into a mock thinking pose, "Hmm, yeah I think that's me, right Haya-chan, Fa-chan?" she asked innocently.

The two sweat dropped at her antics, but she did know how to liven the place up that's for sure.

"Yes." They both answered.

Naruko looked at Teana with childlike glee, "Yea, I could use an apprentice and you seem like an interesting egg. Hope you consider joining." She said as she took a seat near Hayate.

Teana's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. One of the top Enforcer said she would give her tips while another hailed as one of the greatest in history wanted to teach her! She felt the need to squeal in happiness, but she had an image to keep.

"Th-That sounds wo-wonderful." She answered with a stutter and cursed her nervousness.

Naruko gave a light giggle, "Yes, very interesting." She said

Teana sighed in relief in her mind that she didn't mess up.

"Am I interrupting?" asked the voice of Nanoha.

"Ah, Nano-chan." Naruko said with a smile as her friend waved hello.

"It's all right." Hayate said as she and Naruko moved over on the couch.

Subaru quickly got up and sat next to Teana once more.

Nanoha sat down and gained a serious look, "For the time being, let's talk about the results of the examination. Both of you have almost no problems with techniques. However, your dangerous actions and inability to foresee accidents are too great to allow a pass. A mage who doesn't consider his partner's safety, as well as not abiding by the exam's rules, cannot be trusted to protect the people, right?" she asked

"That's right." Teana said with a crestfallen face.

"That's why I'm sorry to say that you both failed to pass." Nanoha continued, "That is what I should say. Taking your magical powers and abilities into consideration, it would be more dangerous to keep you two at a C-rank level until the next exam half a year away. That is the conclusion that the proctor and I have come to." She said as she looked at Reinforce who nodded.

"That's right!" the union device said.

"So with that said, take this." Nanoha said as she passed along two vanilla envelops and some paperwork, "It's a written application as well as a letter of recommendation for the special training course. Take this with you to the Administration Bureau Armed Corps' Three-Day Course and on the fourth say you'll be able to retake the final exam. From the next week on, you'll be under the care of the strict seniors at Headquarters. Be sure to learn about safety and rules from them. If you do that, then B-rank will be easy for you to obtain, alright?" she asked with a cheery smile.

The girls looked ecstatic and bowed their heads, "Thank you very much." They both said.

"Until you, you'll want to concentrate on the exam, right? Let's leave your answers until after you've passed the exam." Hayate said

"Sorry and thank you. We are very grateful!" They both said as they stood up and saluted the four.

"Tea-chan, work hard, kay?" Naruko said with a wink.

Teana nodded her head; she would not let a chance like this pass by!

**0 With Teana and Subaru 0**

"I was nervous about so many things…" Subaru moaned

"Yeah, I guess…" Teana said

"It's too bad we didn't pass, but…well I guess it couldn't be helped." Subaru stated

"Aren't we lucky though? To be able to retake the exam." Teana said

"We sure are." The bluenette nodded.

"And well. About the new unit, Tea, what do you want to do?" Subaru asked unsurely.

"You want to go, don't you? Nanoha-san is the person you admire, it would be wonderful if you're in the same unit, wouldn't it?" Teana asked

"Well, I guess so." Subaru admitted shyly.

"I know I'm joining." Teana said with certainty.

"Because Naruko-san seemed interested in you?" Subaru asked slyly with a grin.

Teana saw this and blushed a bit, "Yeah, so? You admire Nanoha-san and I have one of the greatest Enforcers seeing me as a future apprentice!"

Subaru's grin grew, "_You can do it Tea! _That's what you want me to say, right?"

Teana grew a tick mark and started to pinch Subaru's behind, "What are you talking about? I don't want you to say that! Don't be an idiot!" Teana shouted while Subaru begged her to stop.

Teana huffed and let go.

"That really hurt, "Subaru moaned, "Hey Tea!"

Teana turned her head to Subaru, "I already know. With your dream of being an Enforcer, if we join you'll be one step closer." The bluenette said.

"Baka, I already know that." Teana with a blush on her face and turned her head.

"So we join! I'll learn lots of stuff from Nanoha-san and get even stronger and you'll gain experience and the tutelage for your dream through the shortest route."

Teana nodded with a grin.

"And let's not forget…We aren't even experts in our fields yet. We should be grateful that they're accepting us!" Subaru said

Teana gained a tick mark and climbed on to Subaru and started to pull her cheek, "Stop mentioning that!" she shouted, "That irritates me so much! No matter what we talk about, no matter where I am, you're always fooling around with me!"

Teana let her go, "Whatever, its fine. If this goes right, my dreams will a one step closer like you said. Though it's a pain looking after you, I guess I'll put up with it."

Subaru was laying on her stomach, but turned on her back and started laughing.

"Wait, what are you laughing about?" Teana asked

Up above from a window, Nanoha, Hayate, and Naruko were watching.

"He he he, Tea-chan is so Tsundere~" Naruko gushed, "It's going to be soooo much fun teasing her!" The blonde chirped.

"I guess them enlisting is certain now." Hayate said as she looked at Naruko, "Your little incentive certainly made up Lanster's mind." She joked

"Your right." Nanoha said

"Nano-chan is looking pretty happy too." Naruko commented

"Both of them seem like they are willing to learn, so I can take my time and teach them properly." The redhead said.

"EH!" Naruko shouted, "I wanna teach Orange-chan!" the blonde whined.

"Rejected!" Nanoha and Hayate said as they held their arms in an X pattern.

"Why not?" Naruko pouted cutely.

"Do I have to remind you of your last teaching assignment?" Nanoha asked in annoyance.

"What, those guys were pussies." Naruko said shrugging.

Nanoha gave her a deadpanned expression, "They had to retire due to PTSD and they have seizures every time they hear the slurping of noodles!" she exclaimed

Naruko waved her off, "They just lacked the mental fortitude for the job."

"What about the Air Forces 217 Regiment?" Hayate asked in anger.

"I was told to help them with their evasion skills." Naruko stated her objective.

"You maimed 12 of them!" Nanoha shouted, "They quit after they healed!"

"Not seeing the point here?" Naruko asked with a clueless expression.

They both face palmed, they blamed Signum for teaching Naruko in such a Spartan Style. The blonde tended to teach in the same manner…but 20 times worse.

Naruko did hold the title of the most feared instructor in the entire Bureau after all.

"The only way you're allowed to teach her is if one of us is with you and she is psychologically scanned after each training session, okay?" Nanoha pressed in finality.

Like hell she was going to allow Teana to be mentally scared under her care from Naruko, she had too much potential.

"Oh pooh." Naruko muttered in sadness.

Hayate just patted her on the head.

"Any way with that potential crisis averted," Nanoha said as she ignored the childish glare from Naruko, "There were two more forward candidates. What about them?" she asked Hayate.

"Both of them are from another world, Signum is picking them up now." Hayate answered

"Can I see their files?" Naruko asked in interest.

"Sure, you can see them later." Hayate said

Naruko nodded.

"Nanoha, Naruko, Hayate! Sorry for the wait." The voice of Fate said, echoing from down the hall.

"Sorry for the wait!" Reinforce said on her shoulder as she flew off and floated by Hayate's shoulder.

"The next time we meet will be at the Sixth Mobile Division's building." Hayate said

"Both your rooms will be made up really well!" Reinforce cheered

"Eh? Why would they get their own separate rooms when they would just sneak off to see the other at night?" Naruko questioned innocently.

Nanoha and Fate turned cherry red in the face and looked away.

Hayate lightly swatted Naruko's arm, "Stop teasing them." She scolded

Naruko stuck her tongue out at her lover, "Never!"

"You are so getting it tonight." Hayate said menacingly.

Naruko just grinned, "Oh, sounds kinky~" she said with a blush.

Hayate blushed, "That's not what I meant." She said

Naruko pouted, "But you said we would tonight mistress."

Hayate turned flaming red in the face, "Baka, don't call me that outside the bedroom." She hissed

Naruko shrugged, "Why? Nano-chan and Fa-chan know about it already, like that time the four of us-" she started, but was cut off by the other three as they covered her mouth.

"Not in public." They squeaked in embarrassment.

Honestly Naruko was the most shameless out of the four of them.

"Mh mmh hm mmh mh mhhh mh." Naruko said with them still covering her mouth.

They let go, "What?" they asked

"I said we should get going if you guys don't want to talk about our past nights of awesomeness." Naruko said again with a maddening grin.

**0 Yagami/ Uzumaki household 0**

Naruko was in her bra in panties as she read over the files of the other two candidates.

"Eh, so it's those kids, huh?" the blonde said.

"Yep." Hayate said s she walked into the room, but stared at Naruko, "It's only 4 in the afternoon, put some clothes on." She said with a sweat drop.

"What, like it would be any different if I was wearing a bathing suit?" Naruko asked while she looked at the tank top and sweat shorts Hayate was wearing.

Hayate rolled her eyes and got onto the bed.

"Is Fa-chan going to baby them?" Naruko asked in worry.

Her fellow blonde tended to coddle kids when they needed to be grown-up, especially these two new recruits.

"Maybe." Hayate answered as she hugged Naruko from behind and rested her head on the blonde shoulder.

Naruko looked over their skills, but paused over the young female recruit.

"Is her dragon thing going to be a problem with me around?" Naruko asked nervously.

"Hm, maybe or you may be able to help her." Hayate suggested as she nuzzled into Naruko's shoulder.

"Maybe." Naruko muttered absent mindedly, but squeaked when Hayate licked her ear.

"Haya-chan." Naruko muttered meekly.

Hayate turned off Naruko's reading material and pushed Naruko on the bed with a big smile.

Naruko squirmed a bit, but stopped when Hayate kissed her deeply.

Hayate released the kiss and was pleased with Naruko's pleading eyes.

She could act as tough as she wanted and be a shameless pervert at times, but Naruko was still the meek girl who would do anything she asked for.

_-Hayate spent a long time with Naruko-_

**0 Riot Force Six base 0**

Naruko was sitting in her Vice-Commander office, which was next to Hayate's Commander Office.

Both rooms had a door between each other so they could just walk through to see each other.

Our favorite blonde was currently playing a video game with Vita.

Over the years, the two had teamed up for gaming competitions and won big time together. Just because they had to work at a new base, didn't mean they were going to let their gamer skills dull.

"Oi errant, two o'clock!" Vita said as Naruko sniped a heavy artillery soldier.

"Got it and stop calling me that! I became a full fledge Knight 6 years ago!" Naruko complained as she sniped another target.

Vita snorted, "Tough, you're the last to join Wolkenritter, there for you are forever known as an errant to us." The petite redhead said with a grin as she snuck up behind someone and cut their throat with a combat knife.

"You're a jerk." Naruko said as she bashed someone on the head with the butt of her sniper rifle and shot them in the head for good measure.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Vita retorted childishly.

"An annoying midget?" Naruko asked innocently.

This was the maturity level they showed when playing games.

…It hasn't changed much from when they first started playing.

"Take that back!" Vita shouted as she threw her controller on the ground.

Naruko stuck her tongue out at her.

Vita roared and tackled Naruko to the ground and they tumbled around while pulling each other's cheeks.

"Naruko should be right in here." Hayate said as she opened the door.

Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate walked in to see Naruko and Vita fighting.

Hayate's eye twitched, "Can you two stop fighting for once when you play your annoying games?" She asked as she tapped her foot.

Nanoha and Fate giggled at Hayate. She sounded like their mother.

Naruko and Vita looked at each other and then back to Hayate, "Noh." They said through pulled cheeks.

Hayate looked them over and sighed in annoyance, "You haven't even changed into your new uniforms yet." She stated

It was true, Vita was sporting her red battle jacket and Naruko was wearing her black Enforcer uniform.

"You two, change, now." Hayate ordered and they both hurried off to change in fear of her wrath.

"Those two can be such a handful." Hayate said shaking her head, but had a small smile on her face.

"True, but it wouldn't be Naruko-chan if she didn't cause some form of mischief, nee?" Nanoha said with a smile.

Fate nodded with a giggle and the three headed out to do the meet and greet for the rest of the staff.

**0 Main lobby 0**

Hayate was standing on a small platform with Nanoha and Fate to her right, while Naruko was standing with Executive Officer Griffith Lowran to her left.

"I'm the Sixth Mobile Division's Chief, this unit's commander, Yagami Hayate." She said as the group clapped.

"As a division of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, the protectors of peace and law, it is our mission and responsibility to take on the many cases to protect the people we serve. With our team our instructors with excellent achievements and strengths, our you but promising forwards, and our mechanics and support staff with many talents, I believe that everyone can work together and overcome any and all obstacles." Hayate said

_'Especially with a bulldozer like Naruko around.' _Most of the instructors thought in amusement.

"Well, since I don't like long speeches, that is all for now." Hayate said, dismissing the staff.

The crowd clapped and dispersed to their duties.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Both Naruko and Vita were patiently waiting for the rookies training exercise to start when they both heard a voice behind them.

"Naruko, Vita. So this is where you two were." Signum said as she walked up to them to watch too.

"Signum-nee/ Signum." They both said

"So the new recruits have already started their training." Signum commented

"Yep." Naruko said with a grin as she open a video window that was observing Teana.

Signum raised an eyebrow at this, "Have you truly found that girl interesting?" she asked

It was rare for Naruko to take interest in a greenhorn, for her to do that; the Illusion-User must be special.

"Yeah." Naruko said absent mindedly with a nodded as she looked over the conditions of the exercise.

"I take it that you two won't be participating?" the swordswoman asked.

"The four of them are still hatchlings learning to walk. It'll be a while before I can help with instructing them." Vita said

"I see." Signum said

"Anyway, I want to make use of this time to train myself. We're in the same unit after all. I have to be able to protect Nanoha in the sky." The redhead added.

"And you Naruko?" Signum asked

"I just want to see her in action personally." The blonde said as she saw Teana prep her gear and chatting with the young Caro.

"Ah, where's Shamal?" Vita asked

"In her fortress." Signum said

Naruko snorted at that. Shamal was basically going to live in her new medical ward for a bit enjoying all the new toys she had gotten.

Naruko shushed them as they training started and watch how Teana had taken charge quite quickly.

Naruko smiled big time as she watched Teana use an AA-Rank shooting skill called _Variable Shoot_.

"I knew she was talented, but doing a double A skill…she is going to be so much fun to teach." Naruko said with a feral grin.

Vita gave Teana a small prayer to her survival for getting Naruko's interest.

**0 Later that night 0**

The Knights of Wolkenritter were eating dinner when Vita saw Hayate.

"Hayate." The redhead said.

"Vita! Is everyone eating together?" Hayate questioned

"Yes, a lot happened today." Shamal stated with a smile.

Hayate knelt down and petted Zafira.

"You just got back, right? So you're probably hungry." Naruko said with a knowing smile.

"I didn't even have lunch. I could eat just about anything now." Hayate said with a light groan.

"We can't have that. I'll quickly fix something for you." Signum said

"I'll bring some tea!" the short haired blonde said.

"Thanks a lot." Hayate said in kind.

Hayate placed they bag she was carrying on a sit and un-did her jacket to relax.

"Hey, where's our favorite doll?" Naruko asked about the whereabouts of Reinforce.

Hayate rolled her eyes at the name Naruko gave Rein.

It wasn't their little Union Device's fault for interrupted them during their nooky time.

"Right here." The brunette said as she opened her bag to show a sleeping Reinforce.

"As usual, that girl's fast asleep." Vita commented as she looked down at Rein with a small smile.

"Well, she worked hard all day." Hayate said as Vita closed the bag up again so Rein could sleep.

They started eating when Signum started a conversation.

"How did everything go at Central Command?"

"Well, although it is a new unit, they've decided to support our cause strongly. There don't seem to be any problems." The mistress of the night sky said

"Yet." Naruko added in a mutter.

Hayate nodded slightly to that.

Even though they had some of the best of the TSAB with them and some high level supporters, some of the older higher-ups might believe they were up to something since they were, to them, still young.

"We've been supported by Admiral Lindy, Admiral Leti, and Chrono-ku-ah no, Admiral Harlaown." Shamal said

"And also, our greatest supporter is the Saint Church and the leader of the Church Knights Carim." Signum added, "In any case, no one seems to be against us." But the purplette did keep Naruko's thought process in mind, knowing someone would eventually dislike their group.

"How's the current situation?" Hayate asked Vita.

"Nanoha and the forward squads are going through some hard training though the night. The new recruits are probably exhausted by now." Vita said knowingly.

"Haya-chan…" Naruko trailed off.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Hayate asked with her head tilted.

"It's about Teana." Naruko stated

"She really wants to train her; I've never seen her actually want to train a greenhorn this bad." Vita said bluntly.

Naruko tended to be meek when asking Hayate stuff, same with her, so she thought she would give her friend and sister Knight a push.

Hayate looked thoughtful for a second and looked at Naruko, "I'll talk to Nanoha-chan about it, okay?" she asked

Naruko nodded happily and sent a thankful glance to Vita.

"The backup team also has no problems. Everyone is in full vigor." Shamal reported

"Griffith is working hard as ever too." Signum commented

"I see. It's been ten years since we signed up. After all our hardships and hard work-" Hayate started, but was cut off by Naruko.

"And bruises, don't forget the bruises." The blonde teen said jokingly.

"Yes and bruises, we've finally reach it: the unit of our dreams." Hayate said happily, "We'll continue our best to solve this Relic case and finish what Carim entrusted us with. Let's do our best together, okay?" she asked with a smile that was infectious.

"Yeah. I'll work hard!" Vita said

"Of course!" Shamal cheered

"We five Guardian Knights will always be with you." Signum said

Zafira just nudged Hayate's leg to show his support.

Naruko just smiled, "You even have to ask?" the blonde questioned.

Hayate's bag started to move and Rein popped her head out.

"Something smells good." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes awake.

Naruko rolled her eyes, only Rein would wake up for food.

"You wake up because of the smell? You're such a glutton." Vita said as she lifted the rest of the bag cover off of Rein.

It was creepy how synced she and Vita were.

Rein just laughed guiltily.

Shamal asked if she wanted some food too and Rein cheered.

Naruko just shook her head in amusement at her family, the family she loved with all her heart and wouldn't trade the universe itself for.

**0 During training 0**

Naruko was with Teana doing some light stretches to get her blood pumping a bit and turned to the orangette.

It had taken much persuasion for Nanoha to even let Naruko teach, but with some agreement from Hayate and even Fate and with Naruko swearing to not train Teana _too far_, she was given the chance to teach.

Of course after she had her lessons from Nanoha first.

"Now first rule of Naruko's training…don't talk about Naruko's training, understood?" Naruko said with a stern glare to her student.

Teana nodded, figuring that the rule so that no one would know the methods the Enforcer used to get so stronger.

In actuality it was so Teana didn't say anything that could get Naruko in trouble just in case she did go _too far_.

"Second rule of Naruko's training, if you're not bleeding, you didn't train hard enough." Naruko said as she started pacing in front of Teana.

A bit extreme, but it made sense to Teana. It seemed her new instructor was one of those hardcore types, she could respect that.

"Third rule of Naruko's training, when I think of more I'll tell you." The blonde said with a sheepish smile.

Teana face planted from that.

Naruko looked at her in confusion, "Why are you on the ground?" she asked

"Nothing." Teana said with a sweat dropped as she stood back up.

"Okay, now what do you know about _Mana Conversion Affinity_?" Naruko asked

"MCA is an innate ability among mages, which allows them to naturally convert their Mana directly into another form of physical energy. What normally requires regulation via magic; these abilities allow conversion to occur spontaneously." Teana said given a textbook answer.

"Good, now let's see which affinity you have and start intergrading it with your style kay?" Naruko asked in her chipper attitude.

Teana nodded and the two got to work.

**0 A few days later, Device Lab 0**

The kids were looking in awe of their new original devices.

Naruko was in the looking at their happy little faces and smiled remembering the time she first could use Balmung.

Rein and the mechanic Shari explained how each device was constructed to fit each of their needs to be the ultimate devices for them.

"Sorry, sorry, thanks for waiting." Nanoha said as she came in.

"Hey Nano-chan, don't worry, I was babysitting for you." Naruko teased

Teana's eye twitched at the thought of being babysat, but her instructor was one who just lived to tease others it seemed.

"They still have their limbs?" Nanoha shot back.

Naruko did a mock wince, "I tried, but the elevator was just not in the mood to close on one of their arms." She said in sadness.

The two younger kids and Subaru looked frightful at this.

Nanoha grumbled slightly as her retort was returned with ease.

"Nanoha-san!" Rein cheered as she flew over to her.

"Nice timing. I was just about to explain how to use them." Shari said to her superior officer.

"Really? They'll soon be in usable conditions, right?" Nanoha asked

"Yes!" Rein cheered

"Things are looking sweet to me." Naruko said with a grin, she loved testing some of these things at times.

"Naruko-chan probably only came in here to see if Shari made her anything that could blow something up." Rein said to the blonde.

Naruko raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, I admit that I love playing with some of the big guns, even Nano-chan likes it, nee?" the blonde questioned her friend and said friend nodded.

"First, they all have several stages of power limiters installed in them. The first stage won't be so powerful as to surprise you. So get used to using that first." Shari instructed

"And when you're able to handle the current power efficiently, depending on my, Captain Fate, Rein, Vice Commander Naruko, or Shari's judgment, we'll release that limiter." Nanoha said.

"You can think of it as leveling up together." Rein said

"Ah video game references, remember to collect as much gold as possible and always ask the inn keepers for the latest gossip for a quest." Naruko said nodding her head.

The kids just looked at her like she was crazy and Nanoha just shook her head.

"These power limiters-Nanoha-san, Naruko-san, and the others have them too, right?" Teana asked, wondering how strong her instructor was.

"In our case, it's not just for our devices, but for us physically as well." Nanoha said

The kids gasped.

"With a limiter?" Erio asked

"They're called ability limiters." Nanoha answered

"Which absolutely suck by the way, I feel so slow, like I was dumped into an ocean of tar and have to walk through it." Naruko complained

"All of our Captains and Vice-captains have one. Captain Fate and I. Vice-Captain Signum and Vice-Captain Vita." Nanoha said

"And just like Naruko-chan said she does too along with Hayate-chan." Rein pointed out.

"You know! To prevent bitterness between units, the brass balances the magical abilities of each unit evenly." Shari stated

"That's right." Subaru said, just remembering.

"In cases where many excellent-"

"And awesome." Naruko interrupted

"Mages are in one unit, the magical power limiters are used to keep peace." Rein said as she casted an annoyed looked at Naruko for interrupting her…again!

"Well, there are still some that play dirty." Shari said

"Cheating does make everything better at times." Naruko quipped with a loony grin.

Nanoha slapped her arm lightly for saying that in front of the kids…even though it was true in this case.

"In our case, Commander Hayate is four ranks down, and we Captains are something like two ranks down." Nanoha said

"Four? Commander Yagami should be SS-rank, so-" Teana trailed off and Erio picked up after her.

"She was dropped to A-rank?" the boy questioned.

"Hayate-chan has it tough with many things too." Rein said in a sad tone.

"What about Nanoha-san?" Subaru questioned

"I'm originally S+. So two ranks down and I'm AA." Nanoha answered, "So soon, I might have a tough time alone against all of you." She admitted

"The Captains require Haya-chan's permission, but Hayate-chan needs permission from her direct superior Carim-san and from the unit's inspector, Admiral Chrono. Otherwise, we can't remove the limiters." Rein said sadly, "And it doesn't seem that easy to get approval either." The Union Device said with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Erio said

"What, what is Naruko-san's rank?" Teana asked as she didn't hear it.

"Naruko is originally an SS+, the highest on record and has a good chance to be SSS, but she went down by four counts to A+." Nanoha said

"Which sucks~" Naruko said in a sing song tone.

The kids looked at her in awe and felt lucky to have someone like her around…even if she is a bit crazy at times.

"Well you can keep the talk about the Captains in a corner of your mind. Right now, it's about your devices." Nanoha said to them.

"Okay/ yes ma'am." Was their answers.

"The new devices are tuned using your training data. So even if you use it suddenly, it shouldn't feel out of place." Shari said as she typed away.

"Let's use this afternoon's training for testing and re-adjusting." Nanoha said

"They can do self-adjustments, so it should be mostly taken care of." Shari answered

Nanoha sighed, "The latest ones sure are convenient." she said

"I hear that, lucky kids." Naruko said as she stuck out her tongue playfully at them and they laughed at their Vice-Commander's antics.

"Convenient they are!" Rein cheered

"In Subaru's case. Revolver Knuckles' synchro function has been set." Shari said

"Really?" Subaru said in excitement.

"To make it easier to carry, a storage and instant boot function were installed." Shari said with a smile.

"That's Sha-chan for you." Naruko said in amusement.

"Thank you!" Subaru said

**0 later 0**

They had just gotten an alert from Hayate.

Naruko was currently pouting in the Command Center.

"I don't see why I have to be stuck in here!" she moaned as she laid her face on the console.

"Naruko-san, you're a walking WMD with a known streak for mischief, we want to keep the recruits as pure as we possibly can." Comms Officers Lucino Lilie joked.

Naruko just pouted more and focused her attention on her little student.

Teana added her newly learned wind affinity to make a _Wind Boost_ spell to increase the speed of her shots.

Naruko smiled openly at her student. Now that she had a grasp for her affinity, she just needed proper training and time to learn all the tricks that comes with a wind affinity.

Hayate came running in to the Command Center.

"Sorry for the long wait." Hayate said

"Why am I the only one on time for these things?" Naruko asked Shari who giggled.

"No seriously, I was always tardy during High School. It's like we entered a strange paradox or something." Naruko expressed further.

"Commander Yagami!" Griffith greeted, "Welcome back, everything has proceeded smoothly." He said

"Lightning F, infiltrated car number 8." Shari said as she scanned the train and gasped, "Encounter! It's the new model!" she said

"Oh?" Naruko said in surprise, "Let's see how these little birds fly." She said as she turned her attention to lightning team.

Erio was casted over the train and Caro jumped after him and summon Fried's true form.

Caro gave Erio a boost and he managed to destroy the gadget controlling the train.

Really these kids just seemed to become more and more interesting.

"No gadget responses on the train or anywhere else. They have all been destroyed!"

"Star F, safely secured the Relic."

_"The train is under control as well. Stopping it now!" _Rein said over the com.

"Well, while you're at it, why don't you and the three Stars board the helicopter." Hayate said as she released a sigh of relief, "And then continue to escort the Relic all the way to Central." She said

_"Sure thing!" _Rein responded

"What about Lightning?" Griffith asked

"Stand by at the scene and let the clerks deal with the cleanup." Hayate said with a smile, "I'll leave it to you." She said with a wink.

"Party time?" Naruko asked Hayate with a grin.

"Party time." Hayate said with a nod with a big smile.

Their new Unit was definitely going places.

**0**

**Done and done! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, here is a trailer of an alternate version of ****_Return of the King_****:**

You've seen her inherit the Sword of Promised Victory...

You've seen her rise to a new legend...

Now witness the legend reborn...through a paradox!

Time and space have torn asunder as a boy descending into the depths of oblivion found his salvation as he heard the call. Hearing for the miracle being granted by him by an ancient force, he takes that option as he ascended into the world calling him as he donned his mask and stood proudly upon the one who summoned him.

"Servant Cipher, has heeded your call...I inquire, art thou my Master?" the masked boy asked the four year old Naruko Uzumaki, holding onto Excalibur with awe in her eyes.

This legend born from the ruptures in time and space, new stories are told as the future second King of Knights and her Servant take the world...by Storm!

**_Storm of the King_**, Coming soon…after ROTK is done or halfway done at least.

"-as I roar to the heavens, _Unlimited Blade Works_!"

**0**

**A collaborative project with Fan of Fanfics21**

**Be sure to check out my first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts and Naruto crossover.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	10. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.**

**To those who have read the latest chapter of Naruto, what the hell! If that emo teme does what I fear he's going to do, I might just go crazy. I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but Sasuke has really crossed what little of a line he had left for me, with a really really small line.**

**Beta'd by Snipa  
><strong>

**0**

4 Monitors were playing, showing the battles of Fate, Erio, Subaru, but the one that stuck out the most on a constant loop was Naruko as she destroyed her enemies over and over again.

But the date on the video was old.

The man watched this video with much more glee then the rest of the videos.

"Perfection…a perfect Advent of Chaos." The man muttered as he watched the violet eyed blonde again.

**0 In an unknown area 0**

Both Naruko and Tea were in the helicopter that was being piloted by Master Sergeant Vice.

"Are you sure we should do this Vice-Commander?" Vice asked the blonde since they were over a volcano.

"Of course!" Naruko chirped and opened the cargo door with a slam of the button.

Teana was standing next to her, petrified, wondering what they were doing here, though for her safety she had chosen not to ask.

"Do you know why we are here today?" Naruko asked her student.

Tea shook her head, too afraid to speak.

"Simple, I taught you that new spell recently right? So we are doing a sink or swim method, or in this case…" she said as she pushed the girl into the volcano, "A burn or fly method!" she shouted to the screaming girl.

"I think your training methods are a crime against humanity." Vice commented observantly.

Naruko shrugged, "I don't really care if I get the results I want."

Vice sighed, "You really are the strangest boss I've had in my career." He muttered to himself.

"Thank you." Naruko said obviously hearing him, "Besides, it she can't do it, I'll save her." She said confidently.

"Whatever you say boss lady." The pilot said with a shrug.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Tea screamed as she pulled out Cross Mirage and transformed.

'_Stop panicking, you can do this, you can do this!' _she thought as she came closer and closer to the red burning liquid as she started to feel the immense heat from it.

She focused magic to her feet and then focused on the spell she had learned.

She took a deep breath, **"Wind Step." **She said and a magic circle the size of a basketball appeared under her foot as if it was a step. She pushed off it and started to fall again, "AHH, **Wind Step**." and she repeated the spell till she made it all the way up to the chopper.

"Nice one Orange-chan, you pass this little test." Naruko said as she ruffled her hair as the younger girl fell on her bottom and let out a sigh of relief.

Naruko smiled though, **Wind Step **was an original spell of hers that she used when flying. Baiscally, she was able to turn on a dime at high speed and also give off high powered kicks from the spell right before landing a blow.

It was also a good spell for a Mage that couldn't fly since all they had to do was 'step' on the magic circle and it would act as though they were walking on solid ground, but it only lasted a few seconds, so they would have to repeat the spell over and over again if they wanted to continue fighting in the air, but for someone like Teana who fought for the ground forces, this would give her a major edge in a fight if she used it right.

Naruko banged the wall of the copter, "Let's head back to base." The blonde ordered.

"Roger." Vice said and started to fly home.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Tea thought to herself as she regained her breath, though her throat was a bit sore from all the screaming she did.

**0 Riot Force 6 Base 0**

Naruko had Vice help Tea to the infirmary to get checkout just in case as she headed to Hayate's office.

As she walked there she saw a little Union Device sitting down typing away.

"What's up Reinforce?" Naruko said with a wave as she detoured to the device.

"Ah, Naruko-chan~!" the device said as she flew up onto her shoulder.

"So what were you doing?" the blonde asked as she patted the little device on the head, getting a giggle.

"I was just writing my personal service log." Rein said cheerfully.

"I see, I see, Rein is a very hard worker. Well I was going to find Haya-chan, wanna come with?" Naruko asked as she started walked to her previous destination before she was sidetracked.

"Of course!" Rein said with a smile.

They walked and saw Hayate walking with Shari.

"Yo Haya-chan, Sha-chan!" Naruko said cheekily as she waved to them.

"Ah Naru-chan/Naruko-san." They both said with smiles.

Naruko, along with Rein, joined them on their walk to the front of the building.

"So where are you headed Haya-chan?" Naruko asked as Rein fly onto Hayate's shoulder.

"Well me and Rein are going to the 108th Battalion building and meet up with Major Nakajima." Hayate answered as she petted Rein on the head.

"Oh oh, can I come too? I wanna see how that old man is doing without his star student." Naruko said arrogantly.

Hayate giggled, since both she and Naruko worked under Major Nakajima during their time with the 108th Battalion. Then Naruko had transferred to the Air Forces due to a bit of a falling out with a Lieutenant General who had called Hayate a 'criminal' due to the Book of Darkness incident.

Let's just say that he's only able to use one hand now.

There were of course repercussions, but the Admiralty Board was lenient on Naruko due to how skilled she was at her job and the success rate she brought to the most difficult of missions.

From that point on no one insulted one Yagami Hayate, at least not in front of Naruko.

"Sorry, it isn't a social visit, but I'll be sure to ask him for you~" Hayate said with a teasing smile.

Naruko pouted, "Fine, I'll torment Tea-chan then." She said with a sigh as they made it to the front of the build, where a car was ready for Hayate to drive.

Hayate turned her head to see the four rookies, who were covered in dirt, with Nanoha, Fate, and Vita.

"Everybody is working hard I see." The holder of the book stated with an amused smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" the rookies answered.

"Hehehe, they look like they're about to fall asleep any second." Naruko teased, since she could see some of them looked dead on their feet.

"Hayate and Rein, are you going out?" Vita asked

"Yeah, Haya-chan's going to see old man Nakajima about some stuff." Naruko said and looked amused at the wide-eyed look on Subaru's face at how she addressed her father.

"Subaru, do you have anything you want me to tell your father or sister?" Hayate asked the bluenette.

Subaru looked a bit sheepish and waved her hand, "No, that's all right." She said

Hayate nodded and hopped into the car with Rein by her side.

Naruko walked up to Hayate and gave her a kiss on the cheek, getting small gasps and blushes from the forwards, "Good luck~" the blonde said as Fate and Nanoha stood behind her.

"Have a safe trip." Nanoha said with her usual smile.

"Give Major Nakajima and Ginga my regards." Fate added with a soft smile.

"Yep." Hayate replied as she drove away, but not without Rein shouting, "Off we go!"

They three friends waved goodbye and then headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Naruko was walking with Nanoha and Fate as she ate an apple.

"So how's my little protégé doing?" Naruko asked Nanoha as she took another bite of her apple.

Nanoha gave her a dull stare, "…You taught her **Wind Step**. She pulled it off during one of the exercises to help keep her footing and get an impossible shot if she was on solid ground." The redhead said in a neutral tone.

Naruko grinned, "She is so good, so diligent. I can't wait to see where she goes!" the violet eyed blonde cheered.

"But you keep putting more advance things on her plate before she's ready." Nanoha argued

Naruko shrugged, "Her basics are perfect, I made sure of that. In each practice we have, I make sure she knows what she knows Nano-chan. You're such a worrier." She said

Nanoha scuffed lightly, "And you act as if you don't have a care in the world." She retorted

Fate stood between them with her hands up, "Now now you two, no fighting. Naruko is making sure Teana is learning and Nanoha is making sure Teana knows what she's learning. You're both doing well for her." The red eyed blonde said in hopes to stop the argument.

Nanoha sighed, "Fine, but as long as Naruko-chan takes it easy on her and just has Teana reinforce her knowledge on her 'current' skill set. Save the far more advance stuff for later, please?" she asked her friend.

Naruko stared at her and pouted while crossed her arms, "Fine~"

Fate smiled as she clapped her hands, "There, now how about a hug to show each other you're sorry." She asked

Naruko and Nanoha just turned their heads to the side with puffed cheeks.

Fate just sweat dropped.

They were both so stubborn at times.

**0 The next day 0**

The forwards along with Hayate, Naruko, the Captains, Shamal, and Zafira, were in the helicopter being flown by Vice to the mission location.

"I cannot believe I actually have to do this." Naruko muttered as Fried the dragon nestled on her head giving off affectionate coos.

"Caro, does Fried normally do that?" Erio asked in a whisper to the pink haired girl.

Caro shook her head, "No, it's a bit weird, I mean, while Fried is affectionate, but this is entirely new of him." the dragon summoner whispered back.

"Oi gaki's, I can hear you, ya know." Naruko said to them with amusement dancing in her eyes.

Caro and Erio bowed their heads with blushes on their faces at being caught talking about a superior officer.

"Naruko, stop teasing them." Fate reprimanded playfully as she too was smiling.

Naruko just stuck her tongue out at her playfully in return, which earned a few giggles from Hayate, Nanoha, Reinforce, and Subaru.

Hayate stopped her giggles and got serious, "Now then, I'll go over the events leading up to now, as well as today's mission." She started, "The mysterious creator of the gadget drones, as well as the person collecting Relics, is currently believed to be this man." She said as a monitor popped with a man in a lab coat who had short purple hair and yellow eyes.

"That has creeper written all over him." Naruko joked to lighten the mood.

Hayate snorted lightly, leave it to Naruko to joke about a major criminal, "He's an inter-dimensional criminal with wide-area arrest warrants for his research. We'll conduct our investigation around Jail Scaglietti." She finished and Fate took over.

"Even though I'm the primary investigator in our division along with Naruko, I still want everyone to take note of him." The red eyed blonde said.

"Yes ma'am!" the forwards answered.

Rein flew up the screen and it changed to the layout of the building they were heading to, "So today, we are heading here, Hotel Augusta!" the device stated as the monitor changed to the inner layout of the building.

"We'll be guarding an antiques auction as well as securing the premises. That's today's mission, okay?" Nanoha asked

"Due to the trade of legal Lost Logia, there's a good chance that their presence may attract gadget drones mistaking them for Relics." Reinforce added, "For that reason, we were called in as security for today."

"Usually with events like these, it's a good cover for some secret deals and smuggling in the shadows." Naruko added, "So be sure to be on look out for some shady characters."

Hayate changed the picture to Signum, "Since last night, Vice-captain Signum and Vice-captain Vita, as well as a number of clerks, have been at the scene." She said as the screen then showed Vita.

Caro turned her eye and saw four small boxes next to Shamal.

"We will handle the security within the building, so the frontline troops should act in accordance with the Vice-captains' instructions, okay?" Nanoha asked

"Yes ma'am!" the forwards answered again.

Caro raised her hand and turned to Shamal, "Um Shamal-sensei? I've been wondering for a while now, what's in those boxes?" she asked softly.

"Hm?" Shamal asked and looked down and gained a look of understanding, "Ah these! They're the Captain's 'work clothes'." She said with a wink.

**0 Hotel Augusta 0**

The four heroines walked into the building and Hayate handed her license to the clerk who looked at it and then at them.

Hayate was in a light blue and white dress with a white see-through shawl.

Fate was wearing a dark purple dress with light purple trimming and a purple see-through shawl.

Nanoha was wearing a pink dress with a red blouse under it and a pink see-through shawl.

Naruko was wearing a black dress with yellow trimming and a yellow see-through shawl.

"Good afternoon, we're from the Sixth Mobile Division." Hayate said with a smile.

The four dispersed and casual observed the perimeter.

_~The auditorium is clear~_ Hayate said through the mental comm.

_~North wing seems fine as well~ _Fate reported

_~The buffet area is clear and looking yummy~ _Naruko reported as she had a chocolate covered strawberry _~Oh Haya-chan~ _she said in a teasing tone.

_~Later Naru-chan, with whip cream~_ Hayate replied

_~Do you guys have to do this on the comm.?~_ Nanoha asked

_~…Maybe~ _The lovers answered in synch.

Fate sighed _~They'll never change~ _

That earned a giggle from Nanoha and a huff from Naruko and Hayate.

**0 On the roof 0**

"Klarer Winds sensors are reacting."Shamal said, "Shari!"

"Right!" Shari said from HQ, "They're here, they're coming!" she said, "Gadget Drone: Type 1 land models sighted, 30…35!"

"Type 3 land models…2…3…4!" Lucino reported

**0 In the building 0**

'_What the hell is going on?' ~Shari, what's happening?~ _Naruko asked as she was hearing Vita yelling after a few minutes of the alert.

_~Teana almost hit Subaru with her _Cross Shoot~ Shari said

"What?!" Naruko said in disbelief _~Vita-chan?~ _

_~Not now. I'm too pissed off right now!~ _Vita stated as she was in the middle of finishing off the last of the drones.

_~I'll talk to her when we return to base~ _Naruko said in a serious tone.

_~You better~_ Vita retorted snappishly.

Naruko was standing next to Hayate outside the auction room as her lover was talking to Shari.

"_Thanks to the front-line troops, the gadgets were all intercepted, unfortunately we couldn't chase after the summoner." _Shari reported

Hayate hummed as she closed her eyes in thought, "There haven't been any injuries to our members; the mission itself was a success. I'd say a job well done." Hayate said

Lucino appeared over Shari's image, _"I have sent an inquiry to nearby observation units, I think we'll at least be able to find their transportation route." _She said as she signed off.

Naruko sighed, "I can just hear Nano-chan telling me that my recklessness has rubbed off on Tea-chan." She muttered as Hayate gave her a sympathetic look.

"Young ladies over there," a male voice said as the two turned to see a man with long green hair, blue eyes, and he wore a white suit with a blue dress shirt, "The auction has already started you know." He stated

Hayate looked surprised at him while Naruko grinned.

"Are you sure you don't need to get inside?" he asked

"Thank you for your kindness, but unfortunately we're here as a part of our work." Hayate retorted, "Unlike a certain casual investigator, we're pretty busy."

The man looked amused at this.

Hayate then punch him lightly in the chest playfully as the man then ruffled her hair.

"Hey! I'm here too ya know!" Naruko said with a pout and the man ruffled her hair as well getting a giggle from the blonde.

"Did you ditch work again Acous?" Naruko asked with humor, "I can give you some tips if you want~" she teased

Acous held his chest in mock pain, "How cruel! I happen to be in the middle of work, Naruko." He finished with a smile while Naruko stuck her tongue out at him.

Hayate just giggled at their antics.

**0 Later that day 0**

Naruko was in her Enforcer uniform and was reading from a clipboard as a techie ran up to her.

"Here are the latest results on the fragment left from the gadgets ma'am." She said

Naruko nodded, "Thank you." She said as she read them and head to where she saw Fate and Nanoha debriefing the forwards.

"Teana." Naruko said in an authority tune and tipped her head to the side as a tall tell sigh of 'Follow'.

Teana nodded and slowly walked over to Naruko and they walked into the forest to have some privacy.

_~Go easy on her~ _Nanoha said

_~I will, but let me do this my way~ _Naruko said back as she cut off her comm.

"So…you messed up huh?" Naruko asked as she turned to see a hollowed eyed Tea.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." She muttered as she looked down in shame.

She clinched her fists, she had almost hit Subaru if not for Vita batting away the shot.

Naruko sighed, "Normally you're much calmer in battle…what happened?" she asked

"…I don't know." Tea muttered

"Eyes on me Lanster!" Naruko ordered loudly and Teana shot up and looked into her eyes while standing at attention, "What was on your mind when you did that maneuver?" she ordered this time.

"I was thinking of clearing the enemies as fast as possible ma'am!" Teana stated

"And? What about your teammates? They're on the field too Lanster, you've just seen what that kind of thinking had almost led too, correct?" Naruko stated

"Yes ma'am!"

"…You've been pushing yourself hard lately…even harder then I push you at times, why?" Naruko ordered

"…I…I just wish to be stronger ma'am." Teana said as she started to shift her vision to the ground, but shot them back to Naruko as to not show disrespect.

Naruko nodded, "Yes, because all young rookies want to be strong and can be a bit reckless at times. I get that, hell I've done that, but what you did today was above a bit reckless with a mix of stupid added."

Teana said nothing, but the hurt look in her eyes said it all.

Naruko sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Teana, how can I help you if you stay quiet? Tell me what's wrong and I'll help." She said as she walked up to Teana and looked at her at eye level.

Teana opened and closed her mouth a few times with no words coming out. She took a deep breath, "…I-I mean no disrespect, but…I fe-feel weak…" she trailed off as she said it in a murmur.

"Teana, I train you, there for, you are not weak." Naruko said as if it was a matter of fact.

"That's not what I mean!" Teana shouted, "Everyone on our Unit has special ability or is a veteran in some way! I'm practically the only normal one here!" she shouted as she threw her hands in the air and marched away from Naruko and leaned her arm against a nearby tree, "I mean, why am I even here?" she shouted as she punch the tree in frustration with the bottom of her fist.

A laugh forced her to turn and see her superior laughing. What? Was she mocking her now?!

After finished her giggles, Naruko wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Teana, "Now I know why I like you Tea-chan, you remind me so much of myself when I was younger." She said with an honest smile.

"Wha?" Teana asked

"You see them so far ahead of you; you feel as if you're standing still." Naruko said with a wistful look, "People can consider me as some kind of genius all they want, but I know the truth, compared to Haya-chan, Nano-chan, Fa-chan, I was average." She said honestly, causing Teana to look shocked, "I wanted to catch up so bad since I was always protecting Haya-chan when we were kids, but then she got powerful with her magic and I just started to learn…I felt so far behind, then with Nano-chan and Fa-chan, that feeling increased. Out of the four of us, only Fa-chan had any really training at an early age, next would be me since I started kendo young, but Haya-chan and Nano-chan were the normal ones who didn't know anything about fighting."

"So what did you do?" Teana asked softly as her teachers' story was eerily familiar.

Naruko gave her a tired smile, "I trained, I trained so hard I was bleeding every day, but that had cost me in the long run, if it wasn't for the fact that Signum-nee had beaten that mentality out of me, I could have ended up like Nano-chan."

"What happened?" Teana asked in interest.

"Nano-chan was doing exactly what you were doing and ended up nearly getting crippled from a weak enemy attack due to her body shutting down on her from all of her training. It was from sheer will power alone that you don't see her in a wheelchair as she tried so hard to just being able to walk, let alone fly. That's why she teaches now, so no one ends up like she did. That's also why I train you like I train you, so you are too tired to go too far, but aren't exhausted to the point where your body is shutting down on you since you are still a growing girl." Naruko said

"But…but…" Teana trailed off.

"You don't want to be dead weight, right?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow and Teana nodded, the blonde sighed, "Tea-chan, I find you so interesting because you have the most potential out of all the forwards in my opinion, you have the presences of a leader, something that Nano-chan knows and will likely inform you at a later date. But for now, we train you the way that is good for you and get you stronger one step at a time, besides, you're still a kid." She said in amusement as she ruffled Teana's hair, much to her dismay, "We clear?" she asked as she looked into her protégés eyes.

Teana gave her a small smile, "Crystal ma'am." She said with a salute.

She honestly felt a lot better after that little heart to heart.

"Good kid, now scat~" she said as she patted Teana's back, but it was hard enough to force Teana to fall to the ground, face first.

"Oops." Naruko muttered as Teana stood up and glared playfully at her and the blonde gave an awkward chuckle.

They walked back and split to their age groups.

"It was a nice speech." Fate said with her usual soft smile.

Nanoha nodded, "I think it got the message across…I even think Teana will start seeing you like Subaru sees me~" she teased with a sly smile.

Naruko pouted at them, she didn't want anyone to hear her say any of that, _~Sha-chan, I'm so pranking you for this~ _she stated as it seems Shari hacked open her comm. through Balmung, who helped.

Sadly she couldn't prank her own device, so he got off scot-free.

Back at base, Shari gulped in fear at getting on Naruko's revenge list.

She would have to sleep with one eye open now.

**0 With Teana 0**

"Tea!" Subaru said as she ran up to her, "Did…did Naruko-san scold you?" she asked softly.

Teana gave her a small smile, "Yes, but she also made me feel better too." She said as she gave her friend a hug, "Subaru…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I almost hit. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier too." She said in a slight sniffle.

"Tea." Subaru said with a frown at seeing her friend sad and hugged her back, "It's okay, as long as you feel better, it's okay." She said with a smile, one that Teana returned.

**0 The next day 0**

"We're going to be doing something a bit different for your training today Teana." Naruko said as she was in her training outfit which consisted of a black tee-shirt, black baggy pants, and combat boots.

"Hai." Teana said with a nod in her training clothes. She wore a white tee-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue baggy pants, and combat boots.

Naruko walked up to her and too Cross Mirage from her, "System Limiter: test mode release." She said to the devise.

**[Yes]** the device answered and Naruko handed it back to Teana.

"Now, try commanding it into Mode Two." The blonde said.

Teana nodded and extended her arm, with keeping the barrel away from Naruko, "Mode Two." She said and Cross Mirage began to transform.

**[Set Up: Dagger Mode]** the barrel lifted vertically and a bright orange magical blade came out of the barrel and a curved band connects the end of the grip and the guard, protecting the knuckles. It had several spikes on it as well.

"Wha?" she said in surprise.

"Well you are planning to be an Enforcer, right? You're going to be doing some one-on-one battles in the future, trust me." Naruko said with a smile, "Nanoha had that made with your future carrier in mind. Besides, if you are my student, you're going to learn how to use something sharp and pointy anyway~" she teased, getting a smile from Teana.

"Now, how about we test Cross Mirage's blades against mine, right Balmung?" Naruko asked her device as she held the sword charm in her left hand.

**[Ja, meine dame] **Balmung said as it transformed into its large broadsword size blade.

It turned out that this was Balmung's original size, but due to her being far too short and lacking the strength to use him like this when she was younger, he had decreased his size.

Signum had to drill a variation of Naruko's katas that were for using a broadsword.

That was a fun year...not!

And now Teana looked like she shat a brick, Balmung's size tends to do that to rookies.

Naruko pulled Balmung from his sheath and attached said sheath to her back and the blade gave off a white hue as she held the blade with both hands. She grinned at her student, "Hope you're ready Tea-chan, cause here I come!" the blonde shouted as she dashed towards the orangette.

Teana gulped, she just had to draw the attention of the crazy one, didn't she?

**0 A few days later 0**

"So Nanoha's doing the mock battle today?" Vita asked

Fate nodded as they both, along with Naruko and the Lightning Forwards, stood some distance away from the coming battle, "I was supposed to do it, but Nanoha wanted to do it herself." She said with a sigh, "I wish she would rest though, she's always viewing the monitors, reviewing formations, and coming up with new ways to train them." She said

Naruko chuckled, "Well I think Nano-chan is going to have her hands full this time~" she said with a grin.

Vita raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?" she asked

Naruko wagged her finger at her, "That would be telling~" as she turned her head back to the battle to see Subaru rolling on one of her **Wing Roads** right at Nanoha.

Nanoha had a frown on her face at how Subaru was coming at her and fired a few **Axel Shooters** at her, but noticed passed right through her and she shattered! Nanoha then realized that it was one of Teana's **Fake Silhouettes**.

But where was the real Subaru?

"Ahh!" came a shout and Nanoha turned to see Teana wielding one of her guns' in her left hand while in its dagger mode and was running along one of Subaru's **Wing Roads**.

Nanoha once again felt disappoint at the move and thought that Naruko had taken care of this. She used a **Round Shield **to block the first strike and saw Teana spin on the balls of her feet and went for a low slash at her legs, but Nanoha jumped back and fired a few **Axel Shooters**, but Teana blocked them with a blue colored **Protection **spell.

Wait! Teana's magic color was orange, not blue!

"Subaru?!" Nanoha said in slight shock as Teana began to crack and there was Subaru holding Cross Mirage while smiling.

This was a new spell that Teana had made with Naruko's help; it allowed her to change her or anyone else's appearance with an illusion. It was called **Silhouette Makeup**.

_~Tea, now!~ _Subaru thought through their connection as she jumped off the **Wing Road **and raced away on another one from Nanoha.

Nanoha's eyes widened at the brilliant distraction and quickly looked around and turned to see a red dot on her shoulder.

In the distance was Teana holding onto her second gun of Cross Mirage with a target ring in front of the barrel.

"**Phantom Blazer!" **Teana yelled, **[Firing] **Cross Mirage added as a blast of orange energy launched from the gun as the bombardment spell head straight for Nanoha.

As the spell exploded as it collided with Nanoha, Teana reloaded her magazine and was prepared to both move and fire as the smock cleared.

"Hai! We're done! Nice job guys!" Nanoha said as the smock cleared to show her smile and her barrier jacket had a decent size burn mark on it since she was able to defend at the last second.

"That was a great move you two, I thought you were going to something reckless, but it was all a trick." Nanoha said as her smile became larger.

Subaru road up to Teana and tackled hugged her, "Nice thinking Tea!" she cheered

"Subaru! Get off!" the orangette yelled in embarrassment, but saw her blonde teacher give her a wink and she returned it with a smile and mouthed a thank you.

'_You're going to go far kid and I'm going to make sure you get there.' _Naruko thought as she walked away as she thought up new ways to train Teana.

Oh it was going to be so much fun!

**0 The next day 0**

The forwards were all on the ground, panting and covered in dirt.

Nanoha, Naruko, Fate, and Vita all stood in front of them.

"Okay, that's the morning training and the mock battle." Nanoha said to the forwards, "Good work." She commented, "And just so you know, this was the test to see if you've all cleared the second stage." Getting surprised looks from the kids as she turned to see her friends decisions, "What do you think?" she asked

Fate gave a small smile, "Pass." She simply said.

"That was fast." Subaru and Teana said at the same time in slight shock.

"Well, after all the practice they've done, it would be a serious issue if they still sucked." Vita stated with her eyes closed.

Naruko nodded her head in a sage-like manner and leaned her hand on Vita's head, getting shouts of profanity from the redhead, "I knew they could do it, but that doesn't mean it's going to get easy from here gaki's." she said with a savage smile, "It's only downhill from here." She said ominously, getting some shudders of fright from the kids.

Naruko took her hand off Vita's head and said red head kicked her in the shin, but thankfully Balmung activated a **Protection **spell to spare her shin the pain.

Nanoha once again took over, "I think you're all doing well." She said as she laced her hands behind her back and leaned over them with a gentle smile on her face, "Okay then, you've cleared the second stage."

And just like that the kids started to cheer as they whooped in excitement.

"We'll take off a stage of your device limiters, so go see Shari later, okay?" Fate asked with her arms crossed.

"Tomorrow we'll have you start training with the basic forms of your weapons' second mode." Vita said as she rested one hand on the back of her head.

"So be ready~" Naruko smiled

"Yes ma'am!" they said

"Tomorrow?" Caro questioned

Vita grinned as she rested both hands on the back of her head and closed her eyes, "Yep, we'll start training again tomorrow." She said

"We have to stay on standby at HQ today." Naruko said with a bit of a whine in her voice.

"Everyone has been training every day since you've joined." Fate said as she looked at them.

The forwards looked surprised.

"So you see…" Vita trailed off with a grin.

"You all have the rest of the day off." Nanoha said

Naruko gave them a look of jealousy, "Lucky gaki's." she said, but it was with a smile.

The forwards whopped once again at finally being able to relax.

"Go out to the city and have some fun!" Nanoha announced

"Okay!" they answered

**0 Riot Force 6 Cafeteria 0**

All of Wolkenritter, along with our four heroines were eating the cafeteria while the news filled the background.

They were happily chatting with the people at their tables when the news drew their attention.

"_The capital Defense Force Representative, Lt. General Regius Gaiz, made an announcement concerning the Administration Bureau's defensive policies." _The new caster said.

A large man with a brown army crew cut and matching beard in a blue ground forces uniform with a cast slug around his right arm began to speak.

He went on and on about how they need to increase the budget for weapons.

Of course he was welcomed with silence from the press conference.

He continued to rant about the budget and how they could decrease the crime rate in the first year of the policy by doing this.

"Is that geezer still rambling on about that?" Vita asked as she ate a piece of potato.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "An idiot is an idiot till they force him into retirement. Bastard." She muttered with venom, "He looks good with a messed up arm though, hehehe." She chuckled at her handy work.

"Lt. General Regius has been a hawk for a long time now." Signum stated

"Oh, Admiral Mizetto." Nanoha said in slight surprise as she saw the three top members of the Bureau.

"Mizetto-baa-chan?" Vita asked

"Oh baa-chan is there!" Naruko said with a smile.

"General Kiil and Adviser Fils is there too." Fate added

"All three of the legendary Admirals are there." Hayate stated

"But if you look at them now, they just seem like a bunch of old people." Vita commented

"You can't say that, Vita!" Fate lightly scolded, "They're an important group of people!" she said as she took the bread basket from Shamal, who handed it to her.

Nanoha took a piece from the basket, "They're the ones who took the Bureau for its beginnings to what it is today." She stated

"Still pretty dang old to me." Naruko said as she had some of her soup.

"Well, I like those old folks." Vita chimed and Naruko nodded, as she did too.

They all looked at Vita with a raised eyebrow.

"We once accepted a mission to guard them." Signum said as she drank some of her coffee, "Admiral Mizetto seems to have taken a liking Master Hayate, Vita, and Naruko." She said in amusement.

Nanoha nodded, "I see."

"That makes sense." Fate added

They all laughed and continued their meal. After finishing, they all separated and went back to work.

Hayate and Naruko headed back to the formers office and looked over some paperwork, of course Naruko openly complained about it.

"This sucks, I wanted to see Teana in cute casual clothes and embarrass her~" Naruko whined as she leaned her face on the desk she was working at with a pout.

Hayate rolled her eyes; Naruko just lived to tease others.

Things were quiet for a bit, until Naruko gained a wicked smile on her face.

"Nee~ Haya-chan~" the blonde sang as she stood up.

"Yes?" Hayate asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko sashayed over to her desk and sat on it with her skirt riding up her legs, showing a small bit of her black panties.

"We haven't really christened this office yet~" the blonde said in a husky voice.

Hayate narrowed her eyes in a sexy way and traced her hand up one of Naruko's legs, "Tell me more." She said in an equally husky tone.

"Oh I can do more then tell, I rather show." Naruko replied as she leaned in and kissed Hayate on the lips as their tongues caressed each others, but soon Hayate's took control and the brunette pushed Naruko onto the desk and crawled on top of her and started to fondle her breasts.

"I love these so much." Hayate whispered in Naruko's ear.

Naruko was purring from her touch, like always~

"Fufufu Naru-chan's weak point is right here~" Hayate said in delight as she nibbled on the blondes' exposed collarbone, getting Naruko to squeak in such a cute way.

Just then a view screen opened showing Nanoha, "Hayate-chan, we have trouble…" she trailed off and her cheeks turned pink as she turned her head to the side, "Um yeah, so we have some trouble…so your um going to have to stop your…'paperwork' for now." She said as the screen closed.

Hayate blinked and then raged, "ALL OF MY HATE!" she shouted, "Whosever fault this is, you are dead! So dead! I was getting it on and now I'm stuck in the mood and have to work." She muttered as she stood up and fixed her outfit.

Naruko got off the desk and it the same while pouting.

Hayate pinched Naruko's rear, getting a sexy squeak from her lover, "After this, we are going at it all night." She grumbled as she headed to the command room.

Naruko followed her and was drooling at the thought of an all-nighter.

But first they had some bad guys to crush since they crotched blocked them.

And that is a capital offense!

**0**

**Done and done! I plan to finish up StrikerS as soon as possible so I can work on my other stories more without worrying about this one. In the next chapter, which I will be working on this weekend, we get to see Naruko in action, and I mean action!**

**The next few chapters will be roughly about this length and will mainly focus on Naruko and some others if I feel like it. Also, next chapter we will get to see the adorable Vivio~**

**I have plans for this one.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**0 Omake: Beams of Friendship Part 1 0**

Naruko was watching Nanoha teach and snorted loudly.

This had of course caught Nanoha's attention, "Yes Naruko-chan?" the redhead asked snappishly, something that caught the kids off guard.

"Nothing~" Naruko as she sipped her ice coffee.

"No no, you clearly have something to say? Am I not pushing them crazy enough, like say make them run through a pit of alligators or something?" Nanoha questioned and scared the kids with the very thought of something like that.

"That's funny if you say that's crazy Miss I-Shot-Beams-Of-Befriendment." The blonde quipped.

Nanoha's eye twitched and pulled out Raising Heart, "Accept my friendship beam dammit!"

Naruko dropped her ice coffee, which she was only halfway through, and pulled out Balmung in Lancer mode, "I'm not a masochist!" she shouted, "Just because I'm blonde, don't think I'm into that kind of kink like Fa-chan!"

"W-what's going on?!" Subaru asked in worry.

A monitor screen opened to show Reinforce, _"Naruko-chan and Nanoha-san get like this at times. Due to Naruko-chan's device being able to admit an AMF, she blocks both Starlight Breaker and Divine Buster," _She started to sniffle, _"So because of that…the two have never officially become friends~! Wah~!" _Rein said as she started to cry into a hanky.

Everyone sweat dropped at this as they watched the two senior officers bicker.

Would they become this crazy with time?


	11. Cries of the Dragon

**Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.**

**0**

"Why am I not being deployed?" Naruko asked in a tight tone.

"You know how you react to cases likes these, look, you already broken your coffee cup." Hayate pointed out to the broken mug in Naruko's hand as the contents made a mess on the floor, "Besides, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Shamal, and Rein, along with the forwards, are enough out in the field. With Signum over at the Church with Chrono-kun and Vita-chan off practicing, only you and I are left here. So best not use our aces all at once." Hayate stated as her video connection to Knight Carim finally connected.

"_Commander Hayate."_ Carim said with a nod.

"Greetings Knight Carim, it seems we have located a Relic." Hayate informed

"_I see, a Relic."_ The Knight of the church said.

"The fact that a small girl was carrying it worries me." Hayate admitted and Naruko clinched her fists.

"If the Summoner or any Gadgets show up, we could have an urban battle on our hands. We need to get this matter settled as quickly as possible." Hayate said

"_Have you already contacted the other forces in the area?"_ Chrono asked

"I contacted City and Coastal Forces." Hayate said and Chrono nodded to that, "We may need to get our trump cards ready as well." She said in a serious tone.

"_I pray that doesn't happen." _The Admiral said.

"And now ya jinxed us, thanks Chrono." Naruko replied in a cheeky fashion.

Chrono sweat dropped at that and Carim giggled lightly as it lightened the mood.

Carim turned to Signum, _"Signum, you should return." _She stated

"_Yes ma'am."_ Signum answered

"_If Schach sees you off, you can get back right away."_ Carim added

"_Thank you very much, Knight Carim."_ Signum nodded in thanks as Carim returned it.

As everything went on, Shari's monitor got a hit, "The gadgets are here!" she announced in the command room, "They're coming through the sewer in small groups. There are 16, no, 20 of them in all!"

"And over the sea, there are 5 groups of 12!" Lucino added

"That's a lot." Hayate said as she held her chin.

"Haya-chan." Naruko said with a look.

"I know, let me think." Hayate retorted

Just then, a comm. channel opened.

"_Stars 2 to Long Arch." _Vita said flying over the ocean, _"This is Stars 2. I was practicing over the ocean; Major Nakajima gave me permission. I'm heading to the scene now. Along with one other."_

"_Of the 108__th__ Battalion, Ginga Nakajima." _A new comm. channel said, _"I was investigating another incident, but it may have something to do with what you're investigating. May I participate?" _Subaru's Onee-san asked.

"Yes, please." Hayate said happily, "Okay, Vita, meet up with Rein. Cooperate and gain control of the southwest area of the sea."

"_Southwest area, roger." _Rein said on Fate's shoulder.

"Captain Nanoha and Captain Fate start with the northeast." Hayate added

"_Roger." _They both answered

"Can I leave the helicopter to you and Shamal, Vice-kun?" Hayate asked the pilot.

"_Leave it to me." _Vice said with a thumbs up.

"_We'll protect it." _Shamal added

"Ginga, meet up with Subaru and the rest of the forwards underground." Hayate said, "Along the way, tell me about this other incident."

"_Yes ma'am." _Ginga answered as she headed towards her imouto.

"Stars 1 and Lightning 1 are heading towards the scene. They will engage within one minute."

"Stars 2 has joined up with Master Sergeant Rein."

"The forwards are heading towards the gadgets' destination. If they keep up this pace, we'll get the jump on them."

"Stars 1 and Lightning 1 have engaged." Alto said

"_What I found at the scene of the accident that I was called to was a bunch of destroyed gadgets and a broken life pod." _Ginga said, _"One big enough for a child of five or six. There were marks nearby as if somebody were dragging something heavy. I was following them then you contacted me. Also, I have seen something very similar to this life pod in another case."_

"Me too." Hayate stated

"_The primary cultivation body called for in the Artificial Mage Project." _Ginga stated, _"This is just a guess, but that girl was perhaps created as material for an artificial mage."_

"Stars 1 and Lightning 1 have taken out group 2. It's going well."

"Haya-chan, send me out." Naruko stated

"Not yet." Hayate stated

"I could be there helping them." She said in a harsh whisper.

"I know that." Hayate retorted, "You and I are our aces in the hole if anything major happens."

Naruko grunted, she hated being grounded like this.

"Stars 2 and Master Sergeant Rein have taken out group 1."

Suddenly, the enemies on the map multiplied to an even larger force.

"The signals in the air are multiplying. This is impossible!" Alto shouted

"What is this?" Griffith asked in surprise.

"Wave point check. It has to be a computer error, right?" Shari asked

"There are no problems in the system." Lucino said in a shaky tone, "All checks show them to be real units!"

"Nanoha-san's team says it has a visual on them too!" Alto added

"Hayate!" Naruko shouted

Hayate nodded, "Go, go fast, you back up Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan and I'll take them from long range."

"Roger!" Naruko shouted as she headed outside to take off.

"Griffith-kun." Hayate said to the man.

Griffith nodded, "Hai."

**0 With Naruko 0**

The blonde made it outside and pulled out Balmung.

"Balmung, let's rock it, password 3, 3, 5, #." Naruko said

**[****Passwort akzeptiert ****meine Dame****] **(Password accepted my Lady) Balmung answered as a white magic circle appeared under Naruko.

"SET UP!"

A white knee length dress covered Naruko and the skirt spilt into 8 pieces vertical up to the length of her thigh and were pointed at the ends with black tips. Her shoulders had a similar look to her skirt and had 3 pointed pieces with black tips hanging of them from the sides. The waist of her dress tightened to her waist by a black clothe. The chest area of her dress had a golden X over it. A black cocker appeared on her neck and white spats under her dress and a pair of grey bicep length fingerless gloves **(1)**.

Her armor appeared next; a pair of white side thigh guards with gold X's on them, gold knee high armored boots with white X patterns twisting around them with small golden circular pieces of armor hovering around her ankles. On her biceps, two gold armored circles wrapped around them with a white X pattern twisting around them and a pair of gold vambraces wrapped around her wrists **(2)**.

Finally, Balmung attached to her back, angled with the handle tilted to her left shoulder.

"Long Arch 01, taking off!" Naruko shouted as she did two quick support spells.

**[Sleipnir] **Balmung said and two large white wings and two smaller white wings jetted out of her back.

"**Pferde." **Naruko casted and summoned up a localized whirlwind effect focused on her feet to boost her speed.

She spread her legs and held one hand to the ground, "Let's go!" she shouted and rocketed off into the sky at high speeds and headed towards Nanoha and Fate to back them up.

"Alto, how's the situation with Nano-chan and Fa-chan?" she asked

"_Commander Yagami is set and had her Limiter removed up to S-rank to assist them. Ma'am she was cackling."_

"What kind of cackling?" Naruko asked with intrigue.

"_Joyous cackling ma'am." _Alto said with a shuttering tone, _"Listen."_

"_DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA! I AM THE INFINITE! EVIL MANIACAL LAUGHTER! I AM THE GOD OF DAMAGE! __I'm getting a god complex and I LIKE IT! PWNAGE!" _Hayate yelled in glee.

Naruko sweat dropped, "I see what you mean." She muttered and threw hand up and casted a **Panzerschild** to block the assault of multiple yellowish orange **Shoot Barret's**.

"Well you got my attention!" Naruko called out as a tall man with brown hair in brown clothing, a tattered dark brown jacket, and a pair of metal boots along with a gauntlet on his left hand, hovered in the air holding a guan dao-like pole weapon with red carvings on the blade.

"I'm assuming you're my stall?" Naruko questioned

"You would be correct." His deep voice said as he got into a stance with his device.

"May I get a name to the face I'm about to pound in?" she asked as she placed her hand on Balmung's handle and drew it out only a bit to show the shine of the blade.

He remained silent, "Zest." Was all he said as he charged at her.

Naruko dodged left and drew her sword quickly and counter attacked, "Well you're a riveting conversationalist, aren't you?" she asked as the man blocked with the shaft of his weapon and attempted to disarm Naruko of her weapon, but Naruko kicked him in the stomach and added a **Wind Step** to it, sending him flying about 50 feet away from her.

"Really, I like some witty banter in my fights; you're making this a bit dull." The blonde said with a bored face.

The man held up his hand and fired another barrage of **Shoot Barret's** at the blonde.

Naruko grinned as she sheathed Balmung and got into a fighting stance as the magical bullets came flying towards her.

Naruko caught the first two bullets and threw them back at the other oncoming bullets and continued to do so as when they collided to one another, they exploded and creating a smokescreen.

The man looked intrigued by this and when the last bullet headed to the cloud cover, it flew back at his head. He tilted it to the side as it just missed his cheek.

"Impressive." He said in his stoic tone.

The smoke cleared, showing a smug looking Naruko.

She had used an Ancient Belkan Kaiser Art called **Spinning Break**. It isn't a reflection or an absorb-and-release spell, but a _'catch-and-throwback'_ spell that doesn't break the barret-shells.

Balmung had instructions of Kaiser Arts in its system, so Naruko learned all she could and sparred with Zafira every so often to have her style up to snuff.

Naruko suddenly heard loud chatter on her mental connection.

_~What's going on?~_

"_The helicopter with Vice, Shamal-sensei, and that girl…it was shot down by the enemy." _Shari responded with disbelief.

Naruko was shocked and turned her eyes to the man before her as they filled with fury, "You fucking bastard, you stalled me to shoot down a chopper with a child on board?" she asked and the man did not answer while keeping a perfect poker face.

"…I'm going to kill you slowly as I rip off your arms and disembowel you." Naruko hissed as she drew Balmung with one hand and held it before her as she grasped the handle with her other hand.

"_Long Arch 01, Stars 1 made it in time, she protected the helicopter!" _Alto reported in cheer and Naruko let out a small sigh of relief, but kept her guard up, "Well it looks like your attack failed…so I guess I'll settle with just disarming you, and I literally mean dis-arming, not taking your device." She added in mock cheer as she felt her Limiter removed up to S-rank.

Well now this guy was even more screwed.

Naruko charged at him and they clashed their weapons with speed and power, creating sparks.

The man twirled his pole-arm and went for a stab which nailed the left side of Naruko's stomach.

"It seems you were too cocky." The man said as he went to move back into his stance, but saw Naruko grasp the Cartridge System at the base of the blade of his device and used her strength to crack it a bit.

"And you fall for an act so easily~" Naruko retorted as magically chains bound the man by his left arm to his body, preventing him from moving his weapon.

Naruko smirked at her **Counter Bind **spell; the risk of losing defense for a high rated bind was worth it.

Naruko jumped back while doing a **Ring Bind **on his other right arm that was now stretched out and before the man could even attempt defend himself, Naruko casted a melee spell.

"**Luftmesser!" **Naruko shouted and fire the compressed wind blades at the man or more directly his stretched out arm, effectively breaking through his Barrier Jacket and cutting it off at the shoulder.

"AHH!" he shouted as he tried to grasp his now stump of an arm while said arm hung in the air from the **Ring Bind**, but he was still bound by Naruko's **Counter Bind**.

"Looks like you've been…dis-_armed_." Naruko joked and all the man did was howl in pain and she pouted, "Oh come on, not even a pity chuckle, yesh, tough crowd." She stated and looked serious, "Now you have two choices, be arrested and treated or attempt to flee and most likely die from blood loss or me, your choice." She said as her blade hummed with energy as she prepared to launch another wind blade.

She then heard something slicing through the air and turned around while throwing up a **Panzerhindernis**, which generated a dome shaped barrier.

Two boomerang-like blades collided with her barrier and Naruko downed her barrier and moved to attack a girl with long pink hair and matching pink eyes. She wore a blue body suit with grey armor parts on her body and held the number VII on the front of her collar area of her chest plate.

"Well hello to you too." Naruko said as they clashed, but the girl, just like that now one armed man, was like a robot.

"All I ask for is a conversation, is that too much to ask for?" she asked herself in a huff and used her superior strength to push the girl back, but she rushed right back at Naruko and the blonde dodged to the right and saw her heading to the man.

Who was currently being held by a girl with short purple hair and creepy yellow eyes. She wore the same kind of uniform as the pink haired girl, but held the number III on her suit instead.

The pink hair girl grasped the purple hair girls' shoulder and they were enveloped in a purple dome of energy and disappeared.

Naruko's eye twitched, "Son of a…teleportation?! Oh come on!" she shouted, "My target got away with two accomplices, but I still have his arm!" she said as she grasped it in victory.

"_Roger that Long Arch 01…did you say an arm? I don't want to know! Come back to base, Long Arch 00 as already returned…and is very irritated." _Lucino said over the comm.

"I can't blame her." Naruko muttered as she too was getting into it when the alarm sounded.

She turned to head back to base with her souvenir as the wound on her side started to heal rapidly.

"Vita-chan, what about the Relic?" Naruko asked

"_Well the rookies here managed to take it out of the container and hid it under Caro's hat and made the enemy still think they had it." _Vita said in an amused tone.

Naruko openly laughed at that, "Man, we got a couple of sneaky forwards, don't we?" she asked with a giggle.

"_Yep. Well, we're heading back, meet you there!" _Vita said as she closed the comm. line.

**0 Back at base 0**

"How's the DNA scan going Sha-chan?" Naruko asked as she sipped some coffee while leaning on a table.

Ah, coffee, an endless friend you shall be~

"I still can't believe I'm DNA scanning an arm…you frighten me to no end Major." Shari stated as she scanned the…arm. She shivered while doing so.

Naruko shrugged, "Hey, if I can get some info on the guy, more power to me." she stated flatly, not at all against doing this to get her job done.

It was why she was one of the best.

"We got a hit…um, this is weird." Shari muttered

"What?" Naruko asked as she pushed off the table and walked over while looking over Shari's shoulder.

"His name is Zest Grangeitz or was, he was an investigator, S+ rank in the Air Forces, and he died in 0067…along with Quint Nakajima and Megane Alpine in the investigation of what was known as the Combat Cyborg Incident!" Shari shouted in shock.

"So we have a dead man walking huh? And somehow Subaru-chan's mother and another soldier were involved during the incident." Naruko hummed as she looked closer at Megane's picture, "She looks familiar…Shari, punch up the picture of the summoner girl that the forwards caught briefly." Naruko ordered

"Got it." Shari said and pulled up the picture.

"Now compare them." Naruko added as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay." Shari muttered and looked shocked; the two looked like mother and daughter.

"See if this Megane woman was any living kin." Naruko order as she was in full Enforcer Mode.

"Roger…she had a daughter by the name of Lutecia Alpine." She said as she pulled up the picture and saw a younger version of the summoner, "Major, you are seriously awesome." She muttered in awe at how Naruko connected the dots.

One of the best Enforcers in history indeed.

"I want all information on this Zest guy, Megane, her daughter, and Subaru-chan's mother." Naruko said in a hard tone, as it seemed her military teachers' wife was involved in something that got her killed.

This just smelled like something rotten and she didn't like it, not at all.

"Roger Major." Shari answered dutifully as she typed away.

As Naruko reviewed Zest's known associates during his career, she grinned, a glistening white streak came from ear to ear.

"Oh ho ho ho, this is some nice stuff here; let's see how that bastard of a hawk reacts to this and the political colt that comes with it." The blonde said in a maniacal tone.

"Major?" Shari questioned fearfully at the dark aura surrounding the blonde.

Naruko turned on a video link to tell Hayate where she was going, but it showed that she was with Fate and Nanoha, who was…being manhandled by a child, albeit a cute one.

Record, record, record, RECORD…and recorded~

Ah black, the best mail to send.

'_I'll just send her an e-mail about where I'm going~' _the blonde thought about how to inform Hayate as she headed out.

"Where are you going Naruko-san?" Shari asked

Naruko grinned at her, "To shake the hive of course~" she answered cryptically and skipped out of the room.

**0 Ground Forces H.Q. 0**

"Has the date for the inspection been decided?" Regius asked his assistant.

"We will perform it next week." His assistant replied.

"I don't know what they're planning, but we're the ones who have shed blood and covered ourselves in dust to support the land. We won't let the Navy, who makes light of that, or the ignorant Church, have its way. More than anything else, the High Council is on my side. Right, Auris?" he asked

"Yes sir." Auris said with a nod.

"The date of the public declaration is nearing. Using the inspection to find anything you can to use against the Church or the Administrative Agency." He ordered

"Regarding that, I preformed a preliminary investigation of Section Six. It's rather cleverly put together." Auris stated

"Well Haya-chan is a bit of a smarty when it comes to things like this, unlike some useless pencil pushers like you two~" a voice of amusement said.

Both their eyes went wide and rounded to the voice to see one Uzumaki Naruko grinning a Cheshire grin.

"Uzumaki." Regius growled out.

"How goes the arm stumpy? Still hurting?" Naruko asked mockingly as the man's face turned red in rage.

"You really are a paranoid idiot you know. Just because someone makes a new force, they have to be _up to something_." She said while intimidating Regius voice mockingly towards the end, "Grow the fuck up and retire already you worthless hawk, all you do is cause problems, like this." The blonde said as she crossed her legs on the table she was sitting on.

"Hmph, I like would listen to some lowly Major of the Air Forces." Regius retorted with a snarl.

Naruko snorted, "And I don't listen to a useless excuse of a mage who fails at a simple **Shoot Barret**." She retorted and Regius looked as though he was about to physically attack her at the crack of his lack of magical talent.

"Is there a reason you are Major Uzumaki?" Auris asked, hoping her boss would not say anything that could cost him later down the line.

"Ah, the brains of the two finally speaks, you should do that more often and save the gorilla here some embarrassment." Naruko said, "As to why I'm here, you see, I met this man on the battlefield during the time those terrorists attacked. I cut off his arm and managed to get a DNA scan off it." She said

"Your point?!" Regius interrupted

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Really Auris-san, get this thing a leash. Anyway, I got a name, someone who has close ties to Saru-san~" Naruko said in glee.

Both looked shocked at this, Regius related to some terrorist in any matter could cost him big time.

Regius consider it a bluff, "Who would it be?" he asked; doubt the words of a 'criminal', at least in his tiny mind.

"Zest Grangeitz."

Silence ensued the room.

"He was marked KIA under your order along with one Quint Nakajima and Megane Alpine, who were investigating about Combat Cyborgs…suspicious, isn't it?" Naruko asked innocently.

Regius opened his mouth, "How dare you drag Zest's name through the mud like this you impudent little girl!" he shouted at how this girl was mocking his once best friend.

Naruko said nothing but smiled as she opened a monitor and showed the pictures of her battle with Zest, even the one where she cut off his arm.

"These are photos of the fight, you can keep them if you want, but as an Enforcer, I will be investigating this and the Combat Cyborg Incident while bringing it up with the High Council. Of course you won't be able to touch it since you have some relation to this case and could be seen as an accomplice in some way due to the fact that you marked him as KIA. I thank you for your future 'cooperation' in the future of this tragic time that your once good friend is in fact a dirty traitor…why, it's almost _criminal_." Naruko said mockingly as she watched Regius storm out of the room, most likely to make some calls about this.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Auris asked in a frosty tone.

Naruko shrugged playfully, "The old fool wants to fight, I'll give him one. He thinks he can pick on Haya-chan like that, well he should know that I can push just as hard, if not even hard then he could wish. Be sure to keep an eye on daddy dearest's blood pressure princess, his one too many cheeseburger body looks like he's heading that way~" Naruko teased the old man's daughter.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Auris said in a crisp tone as she watched with narrowed eyes as Naruko walk out of the room with nothing but a smug smile on her pretty face.

**0 Later that night at Hayate and Naruko's room 0**

"So, they both adopted that girl Vivio?" Naruko asked Hayate as she looked at the girls' picture in and felt small form of nostalgia while sitting on the bed in her bra and panties.

"Yep and thanks for the information of what Regius was planning, we know what to look for now…but was it smart to goad him like that?" Hayate, who was in the same attire, asked as Naruko did tell her what she was investigating.

It certainly put Regius in his place for now, but she was worried about later retaliation.

"I doubt the old fool will move too quickly till he has his ass covered." Naruko replied airily, "How was Tea-chan during her first big meeting~" Naruko asked with a teasing tone and was a bit miffed that she had missed it, but got over it.

"A bit nervous, but she did very good, much better then you did your first time~" Hayate teased, "…Now, where were we?" she said as she wrapped her arms around Naruko's neck as her bare chest rubbed against her back as she had taken off her bra.

_**-Warning: Lemon Start-**_

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe you should remind me~" Naruko asked as Hayate's hands snaked under her and cupped her perky breasts while removing the blonde's bra and started to fondle them.

"I love doing this." Hayate murmured, it was pleasing to know that only she, and maybe Nanoha and Fate once in awhile, was allowed to fondle this girl with an amazing ass to breast ratio.

Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

Hayate gave a light pleasant shudder to the mewls of her love as they sound so sweet and meek, oh she was so cute~!

"Haya-chan." Naruko whimpered as the brunette laid a trail of feather light kisses on her blonde's bare neck.

Hayate gave a pervy giggle, "Yes Naru-chan?" she asked as she pinched her lovers left nipple, getting a gasp from the blonde.

"S-Stop teasing me." Naruko whined as Hayate continued to fondle her breasts.

"Oh? And what do you want?" Hayate asked as she sucked on the blonde's collarbone since it was one of her erozones.

Naruko gasped lightly, "Y-Y-You know what…" she trailed off meekly, making Hayate's nose bleed a little at how cute it was.

"No, I don't. You have to be specific~" Hayate sang as she licked Naruko's ear.

"Mm, tou-touch me." Naruko pleaded in a tiny voice.

"I'm already touching you~ You have to tell me where~" Hayate said as she nibbled on her earlobe.

"Ah," Naruko squeaked, "down there." She said as Hayate removed her hand from Naruko's right breast and trailed down her stomach, rubbing it.

"Here?" Hayate asked innocently.

"Haya-chan~" Naruko whined with a pretty pout.

Just too cute!

"Got to say it~"

"Rub my pussy." Naruko begged as her face turned red.

"Use the magic word~"

Naruko's face flushed further, "Please rub my pussy." She said in a meek tone.

"Of course!" Hayate said as she removed the blonde's panties and started to rub her finger around Naruko's outter lips as she dipped one finger in slowly.

Naruko gasped lightly and Hayate continued as she started to pump her finger and added a second one while picking up speed.

Naruko started to pant and came from Hayate's assault and fell backwards into Hayate's chest with a flustered look.

"Naru-chan, you look so cute all tuckered out like that~" Hayate said as she raised her right hand, that was covered in Naruko's cum and licked off every one of her digits while savoring Naruko's sweet tasted. She leaned down and started to make-out with Naruko, who had a dazed look in her eyes, letting her taste her own juices as Hayate began to finger-bang her again.

"Listen to all those naughty sounds your making Naru-chan, your sooo wet~" Hayate said as she used her thumb to start rubbing Naruko's clit in circles to further stimulate her.

"AHH!" screamed Naruko as she came hard and covered Hayate's hand in cum. The brunette rubbed the juices on the blonde's stomach while pushing her lover down, taking off her own panties, and straddled her. Hayate began to rub her quim up and down Naruko's lubricated stomach while pinching Naruko's nipples.

Naruko gasped as she reached up and fondled Hayate's breasts and pulled on them to force Hayate to her and kissed her lover.

This continued for a few minutes until Hayate came all over Naruko's stomach and smirked with lustful eyes as she got off her lover and started to lick up her juices while playing with the blonde's bellybutton.

The brunette turned herself around and rubbed her cunny in Naruko's face and they started to 69 each.

Hayate, being the more adventurous one, put two fingers into Naruko's pussy, than inserted them into the blonde's ass, getting sharp gasp in her cunny.

"Haya-chan, no…" Naruko pleaded since anal was another erozone of hers and felt a bit embarrassed about it.

Too bad Hayate loved to see her embarrassed face~

"Fufufu." Hayate giggled with glee as she continued her attack and felt Naruko's get weaker and weaker as she came once again, but this time on Hayate's face as she soon followed.

After licking a bit off her face, Hayate lifted herself up and kissed a dazed out Naruko, so cute, she squealed in her mind as they feed each other their juices.

"Mm, Naru-chan, I've been making you feel good the whole time…you should return the favor~" Hayate suggested in a husky tone as she flipped Naruko on top of her.

Naruko nodded meekly with her still lustful dazed expression and started kissing Hayate's breasts, then trailed down her toned stomach, to her bellybutton, then her clit, and finally dipped her tongue into the brunette's slit, getting a pleasurable sigh from her lover.

Hayate massaged Naruko's scalp as her skilled tongue entered and exited her in rapid movement and gave long, slow licks to her clit.

Her knight had such a skilled tongue~

As she continued to play with the long blonde locks and gave them a few soft tugs, Naruko began to work faster, "Yes, that's it, faster Naru-chan, oh yes, yes, yes, mmm, I'm coming!" Hayate screamed as she came hard on Naruko's face.

The blonde also had a small orgasm and licked up Hayate's cunny, enjoying the flavor.

After getting down from her pleasure high, Hayate started to lick off her juice from Naruko's face.

"Ready for round 2?" Hayate asked in a sultry tone.

Naruko just kissed her as a yes and the two continued throughout the night making sweet love to one another.

_**- Lemon End-**_

**0 The next day 0**

Naruko yawned as she sipped her iced coffee, "I'm taking a break." She said as she stood up from her desk.

"Oh? And here I thought you wanted to spend time with me." Acous teased as he was sitting at the table with a bunch of file monitors open.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but you don't have Haya-chan's sexy bum for that kind of time you wish~" Naruko teased back, "I hear the forwards and Ginga-chan are facing off against their Captains today so I'm going to go watch."

The two investigators decided to work together so they could really hurt Regius and with Acous's Rare Skill Thought Investigation, it really helped them out.

Acous laughed lightly, "Of course, of course, hurry back though, I rather not do this by my lonesome." He said as he sipped some tea.

"Got it." Naruko said, waving him off as she headed to the training grounds.

_-Later-_

Naruko was smiling, while the forwards and Ginga lost, they still did well in her opinion. She walked up to them and heard Vita telling them to write up a report on the mock battle.

"Nice job guys." Naruko said with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" the forwards and Ginga responded.

"Tea-chan, I see your training with Vita-chan paid off." Naruko commented

Teana nodded, "Hai, the Vice-Captain was demanding, but from what I do when training under you, it was a bit lighter." She stated

Naruko laughed lightly, "I see, that's good. I'll be sure to tell Vita-chan that~" Naruko teased and Teana paled at the notion.

Subaru laughed at Teana in good nature and Teana turned red as she pinched Subaru on the butt and started to argue, but it was all in good fun, well in Naruko's opinion anyway.

"Mama!" a child voice called out.

Everyone turned to see the young girl who Nanoha and Fate adopted.

"Ah, Vivio." Nanoha said with a smile.

"It's dangerous." Fate said with caution, "Don't fall, okay?" she asked

Vivio nodded as she ran towards them in an adorable manner.

And a second later she fell on her face.

Everyone looked shocked at this.

"Oh no!" Fate said as she was about to ran towards her goddaughter, but Nanoha moved her arm in front of her to stop her.

"It's okay. The ground is soft and she fell cleanly." Nanoha said, "She's not hurt."

"That might be true, but…" Fate trailed off.

Just as Nanoha started to crotch down, a blonde blur went by her.

Everyone was shocked to see Naruko next to Vivio as she checked to see if the girl was alright.

Naruko stood Vivio up and brushed the dirt off her pink hoodie, "Are you okay?" Naruko asked

"Mama?" Vivio muttered as she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Um, I'm a bit too young to be a mama, but you can call me nee-chan~" Naruko said with a bright smile as Fate ran up to her and picked up Vivio.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio cheered

"Be careful. If Vivio got hurt, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama would cry." The red eyed blonde said and smiled at Naruko, who looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry." Vivio muttered

"Geez. Fate-mama, you're spoiling her a bit." Nanoha said as she walked up to the blonde trio.

Fate lifted her nose in the air, "Nanoha-mama is just too strict." She retorted

"Well I'm also shocked that Naruko-chan rushed to help Vivio. She usually does like coddling in any kind of form~" Nanoha teased as the violet eyed blonde blushed.

"Look, I saw her fall and instinct kicked in, geez." The knight said with a huff and crossed her arms with a small blush on her face.

"Nee-chan!" Vivio cheered, causing Naruko to blush further.

"Eh, it seems someone has an admirer~" Nanoha teased further and Naruko grumbled at that.

She didn't know why she did that, but something just screamed at her to help the tiny blonde.

They all decided to head to the cafeteria for a bite to eat, while Vita teased Naruko the way there, leading to a large amount of short jokes as her retorts.

"Children sure do switch between crying and laughing in an instant." Teana commented from her table with Ginga and Subaru.

Ginga laughed lightly, "Subaru was like that too when she was a kid."

Subaru blushed and stammered, "That's! Is that so?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek in embarrassment.

"Rein-chan too." Shamal commented from her table with Vita, Hayate, Naruko, and Signum.

Rein looked shocked, "Rein was an adult from the beginning." She stated as she held a normal persons spoon while eating from a large, for her, plate of food.

"Lair." Signum stated

"On the outside maybe, but on the inside you were just like a baby." Vita added

"I hear that, we had to buy a lot of toy diapers for you~" Naruko teased

Rein puffed her cheeks and looked towards her mistress, "Hayate-chan, that's not true, is it?" she asked with hope.

Hayate laughed, "I wonder." Was all she said.

Nanoha looked at Vivio's plate and saw that she was eating her veggies.

"Vivio, that's not good." Nanoha said, "You can't leave your green peppers there." She lightly scolded.

Vivio whined, "I hate bitter things." She said

"They're good!" Fate said with a smile.

"If you don't eat properly, you won't get bigger." Nanoha said

Vivio just whine a little.

Hayate turned around as did Shamal and Naruko to see.

"You know, if you're too picky, you won't become beautiful like your moms." Hayate said

"Come on Vivio-chan, you want to pretty like me right?" Naruko asked in a teasing tone.

Vivio pouted.

Caro, who was removing some carrots form her dish, stopped and looked embarrassed.

"What are you going to do?" Erio asked, seeing her do it.

"Itadakimasu." Caro said as she ate the carrot as Teana, Ginga, and Subaru giggled.

**0 Later that day 0**

Hayate, Naruko, Nanoha, and Fate were all sitting in Hayate's office.

"I received the latest prophecy interpretation from the Church today." Hayate said, "It seems the chance that the press conference will be targeted is rather high."

Fate nodded to this.

"Of course, security will be as strict and good as ever." Hayate added, "They'll have Section Six protect the members. Really, it'd be great if we could protect the whole perimeter. But it seems that only the four of us will be able to enter the building." She finished

"Well, the four of us together, we'll figure something out." Fate assured

"The frontline members will be fine. We've trained them hard. The Vice-Captains are in as good a shape as ever." Nanoha said

"We'll be raising everyone's device limiter to the third level tomorrow anyway." Naruko added with a shrug.

"If we can hold this place down, I believe we'll turn this situation around quickly." Hayate added as the other three nodded to this.

"It will definitely be all right." Hayate said

**0 6 days later, nighttime 0**

"So tomorrow the public press conference finally begins." Hayate said to teams of Riot Force 6 with Naruko, Fate, and Signum at her sides, "The area's already been locked down in preparation for the conference at 1400 hours tomorrow. Captain Nanoha and Vice-Captain Vita, along with Master Sergeant Rein and the four forwards, will be heading out now. They'll start guard on a night shift."

Fate stepped forward, "Everyone, have you rested up well?" she asked

"Yes ma'am!"

"Captain Fate, Vice-Captain Signum, Vice-Commander Naruko, and I shall step in early in the morning. Until then, I'll leave it up to you." Hayate said

"Yes ma'am!"

As the forwards and Star Team leaders headed to the helicopter, Nanoha saw Vivio with Aina, Riot Force 6's housekeeper.

"Ah, Vivio." Nanoha said in surprise as she walked up to the two.

"I'm sorry, but she wanted to see you off." Aina said

Nanoha croutched down to Vivio's level and playfully grabbed her nose, "That isn't good Vivio, you're being selfish to Aina-san." She lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry." Vivio muttered

"Nanoha, it's her first time seeing you go off on a night patrol. She's worried." Fate said

"Ah, well, I won't be home tonight, but I promise I'll be home tomorrow night. I promise to make you that caramel milk you like." Nanoha said as she held out her pinky finger.

"You will?" Vivio asked as she wrapped her pinky around her mama's.

"I definitely will." Nanoha said as she shook it and stood up and walked into the helicopter.

The chopper flew off as Vivio held Fate's hand.

"Well, let's go back, Vivio." Fate said

Vivio nodded as she, along with Aina, walked back with Fate.

"We're also departing in nine hours." Hayate said, "Let's clean up what we were working on and hurry to bed."

"Hai, I'll give the orders to the unit on shift." Signum said

"If you would." Hayate said as she waved thanks to Signum.

"So no nooky tonight?" Naruko asked

"Sorry, we have a big job tomorrow." Hayate said as she patted Naruko's head.

"Fine~" Naruko said as she pouted.

**0 The next day 0**

Naruko was walking with Hayate, Fate, and Signum.

The violet eyed blonde had given her device to Teana to hold on to due to the stupid rule of no devices in the building.

As they sat for four hours listening to Regius rant, explosions were heard.

Suddenly the lights turned off and the doors locked down.

"So we've been locked in?" Hayate stated

"There's a highly dense AMF. Magic can't be concentrated." Signum stated

"Transmissions won't get through either." Hayate stated, "We've been had."

"I'll check things out, you see if you can calm them down Haya-chan." Naruko said as she helped open the sealed door.

"Right." Hayate said with a nod as she and Carim did as such.

The door opened a crack and Naruko rolled under it, but it closed once again.

As the Naruko looked around, she saw Fate and Nanoha ran up to her, "The bulkheads to the meeting room, as well as the emergency exits, are completely sealed." She reported, "There's no way to contact our allies either."

"The elevator's down as well." Fate added, "There's no way to get in contact with those trapped inside either."

Naruko tsk'd in annoyance, "Seems that blowhard was too cocky about his defense system." She scowled, "Haya-chan and Carim are explaining the situation in the conference room." She added and the two nodded in understanding.

"In any event, we can't just sit here." Nanoha stated, "It might get kind of messy, but you want to come with me Fate-chan, Naruko-chan?" she asked

Fate nodded, "Of course."

"I love making a mess anyway." Naruko said with her usual grin.

They ran to the elevator and grabbed the cable with their hands covered in magic and slid down it.

"We haven't done something like this since Ground Force training." Nanoha commented

"I always did love doing this." Naruko returned as Fate laughed lightly, despite the situation.

They finally touched ground and started running.

"Captain Takamachi!" a voice called out, and the three turned around.

"Sister Schach." Nanoha said in surprise.

"Sister, weren't you in the conference room?" Fate questioned

"We managed to get the door open again. I then hurried after you three." The sister said.

They turned around to the sound of running and saw the forwards heading towards them.

"Nice timing." Fate commented

"Sorry to make you wait." Subaru said while panting as she help out Raising Heart and Teana held out Balmung, "Here you go." Teana said while Erio held out Bardiche and Caro held out Signum and Hayate's devices.

"Thanks guys." Naruko said as grasped Balmung, she had felt somewhat naked without it.

Schach grabbed Signum and Hayate's devices, "I'll go deliver these." She said as she ran off back to the conference room.

"Gin-nee? Gin-nee!" Subaru shouted as she held her finger to her ear trying to get a response from her sister.

"Subaru?" Nanoha questioned

"Transmissions aren't getting through to Gin-nee." Subaru reported

"We engaged in combat with two of the combat cyborgs. There should be more in the front." Teana reported

"Gin-nee, could be in combat with them?" Subaru asked in fear for her sister.

"Long Arch, this is Lightning 1." Fate said as she held her hand to her ear.

"_Lightning 1, this is Long Arch." _A weak response returned.

"Griffith? What's wrong, the transmission is…" Fate trailed off.

"_We're currently taking fire from gadgets and unknowns. We're holding out, but…"_ Griffith reported before the line was cut.

The three elder girls nodded to each other.

"Let's split up. Stars will confirm the well-being of Ginga and take down any attack force." Nanoha started

"Lightning and Long Arch 01 will return to Section Six." Fate said

"Yes ma'am!"

Naruko and Lightning team rushed outside, transformed, and flew back to base.

As they flew back, Naruko and Fate noticed something in the distance.

**[Sonic Move] **Bardiche said as Fate sped behind the flying dragon Erio and Caro were on and casted Defenser to protect the kids from a shooting spell.

The dragon stopped as Naruko and Fate looked to see two combat cyborgs.

_~Fa-chan, those were the two from my report~ _Naruko said to Fate, who gave a small nod.

"Erio, Caro, go ahead of me. Naruko, watch over them for me please."

"Got it Fa-chan!" Naruko shouted, "Let's move!" Naruko shouted as she flapped her wings and flew ahead.

Caro looked unsure as she was worried about Fate fighting alone.

"Fried." Erio called out to and the dragon started to fly after Naruko.

"Erio-kun!" Caro said in surprise.

"It's an opponent which can outrange us in air combat. If we stay, Fate-san can't fight to her fullest." The redhead explained.

"Good call Erio." Naruko complemented

As they flew, they saw the fire from Section Six brightening the night sky.

Naruko looked on in fury.

Her home, the base Hayate made to help others…they would PAY!

"This is too much." Caro muttered in sadness.

Erio turned and saw the purple haired summoner girl flying away on a gadget with her insect summon who was carrying Vivio!

"That's?" he said in shock.

"That girl! Vivio is…" Caro said in surprise.

"BASTARDS!" Naruko roared as mana rippled off of her.

"Strada, form two!" Erio shouted

**[Düsenform] **Strada said as it grew several jet thrusters around the blade and the butt of its spear form.

"Erio-kun?" Caro said in surprise at the boy's actions.

"Caro, support me please." He asked as he used the jets to fly towards the summoner.

"I got it Caro-chan; just take a shot if you see one." Naruko said she flapped her wings and flew off.

As the two headed towards the summoner, the scarf wearing summon put Vivio down and headed towards Erio with a kick as a blue box surrounded Naruko and a binding spell chained Caro and Fried down.

"The hell?" Naruko said in surprise and turned towards Erio who managed to cut off one of the insects blades, but saw a cyborg with long brown hair behind him, "Erio, behind you!" she shouted, but it was too late as the cyborg brought down her twin energy blades, causing an explosion.

"Can't have you getting in our way dragon." A girl with baggy blue pants and short brown hair with the number VIII around her collar said.

"You attack our home, my friends, my family, and you think you can talk down to me?" Naruko questioned as Balmung shifted to Lancer Form and sliced through the force-field around her as if it was butter, "You are dead wrong." The blonde said as the look in her eyes caused the cyborg to back away a bit at the sheer fury they radiated.

Naruko rushed at the summoner girl and sliced through the gadget while simultaneously taking Vivio tucking her under her arm in one flood motion.

"Garyu!" Lutecia shouted as she started fall and her summon caught her.

Naruko threw Vivio in the air and activated **Panzergeist **which generated a white aura around her to raise her defense as green beams were shot at her. She twirled around her lance at blocked the melee attack from the brown haired girl and noticed she had the number XII on her collar.

Naruko pushed her back and kicked her in the face with a **Wind Step** and was satisfied with the crunching noise she heard from the connection her foot made with the cyborg's face.

She went to catch Vivio, who was coming down, but was blocked by the insect summon, whose master was on another flying gadget.

The short brown haired cyborg caught Vivio and was heading towards the summoner, but Naruko maneuvered behind Garyu and kicked it into the ocean with a double **Wind Step **kickwhile using him as a springboard to launch herself towards the enemies who were trying to take Vivio.

Lutecia held her hand in the air, **"****Todesdolch." **She said as purple knives flew towards Naruko, but she cut them effortlessly with her AMF lance, making them lack their usual explosive on impact, much to Lutecia's shock.

As she was a few feet away, the number XII cyborg blocked her path with a large crack in her cheek that showed her cybernetics and blood from her false skin.

Suddenly, they all felt a large amount of mana and turned to see a large pillar of fire summon an equally large black and red biped draconic creature with arms and wings.

"Voltaire." Naruko whispered in shock as her eyes slitted and her face turned blank.

Voltaire roared into the heavens, but became quiet as his head turned.

Caro, who had summoned Voltaire, was shocked that her summon was so calm when he usually rampaged. She turned her head to see what he was looking at and saw him staring at Vice-Commander Naruko, who had a blank face on.

Then her eyes lit with slight amusement and her lips twitched upward very slight to show a very small smile on her otherwise neutral face.

"Voltaire…let us dance the tempo of chaos on that which is known as the battlefield once again my friend." Was all Naruko said and Voltaire growled in agreement as he unleashed three beams of fiery energy, destroying 2/3 the gadgets in the sky.

Naruko turned back to the group holding Vivio, "You, mechanical cur, let her Majesty go and I promise your death will be painless." The blonde casually said as if she was talking about the weather.

The cyborgs and Lutecia looked afraid.

Good.

Naruko sheathed Balmung and cracked her knuckles and charged at them. She was on top of them in a second and kneed the one with long hair and followed up with a back hand to her other cheek, sending her into a nearby flying gadget.

Naruko moved to attack the one with short hair, who fired off another round of green beams, but Naruko evaded them with ease and grabbed her arm, adding intense pressure to her hand as she crushed the cybernetics in the cyborg's left arm.

As the cyborg screamed in pain, Naruko swung her around with her busted arm and threw her into the water.

The blonde then turned her eyes to Lutecia, who was shivering in fear, and approached her.

"Hand over her Majesty little summoner…or you will feel pain like you've never felt before." Naruko said as her words were cold, oh so very cold.

The second she got closer, Naruko flung her arm up to block a kick from Garyu to her head.

"Oh, I suppose you wish for more?" Naruko questioned as she twisted around punched the insect in the knee, getting it to scream as she cracked its kneecap.

"Garyu!" Lutecia shouted in fear for her summon.

"**Howls loud and clear." **Naruko chanted as she went to punch the summon in the stomach, but it blocked it, **"Atop the snowy peaks, sharp and cold." **She continued as she blocked a spin kick to her head and rolled around it to deliver a kick to the creatures shoulder, **"Breath that flows through the mountains." **Naruko continued as she positioned herself next to Gayru's left side and landed a soft punch to its ribcage, **"Pressure of the Northern Winds!" **she shouted and a high pressurized blast of wind bursted from her fist, sending the summon skidding across the ocean.

"GARYU!" Lutecia cried out with tears flowing down her eyes.

"So is the battlefield little one. You should be prepared for results like this." Naruko said in a wistful tone as she turned back to the distressed summoner, "Once again, hand over her Majesty." She said as she fly over to her.

Lutecia was so distressed about her precious Garyu that she didn't notice Tre teleporting next to her.

"Ojou-san, we have to go." She said as she grabbed both her and Vivio as she looked at Naruko with fear, "Now!" she said as she prepared to teleport once more.

"The others?!" Lutecia said in panic.

"Have already been taken care of." Tre said

"Hand her over!" Naruko roared in anger as Voltaire reflected this and destroyed the rest of the gadgets in the air.

Just as Naruko's hand was about to grab Vivio by her hoodie, she disappeared in a purple light.

Naruko floated in that spot for a few seconds before she let out an angry roar that Voltaire matched as the blonde shed tears at failing to protect the girl.

"_Mid-Childa Ground TSA members, did you like it?" _The twisted voice of Jail asked, _"While it's somewhat small, this was my present to you. They were oppressed under the flag of 'maintaining order' and 'keeping the lost logia from causing harm.' I hope you'll consider this present a gift from all the brilliant engineers who brought about great advances in legitimate technology. But I am also one who loves humanity and life. I tried hard not to shed any blood in vain, to not spill any blood and to be as humane as possible. Technology can completely conquer the enemy, whom you should hate. Do you think I've done enough to show that? I'll leave it at this today. If you have a need for this wonderful power and technology, feel free to contact me anytime with a request. I'll hand it over to you under special circumstances." _He finished while laughing like a madman.

"We couldn't stop the prophecy." Carim said as she viewed the damage done to the Section Six base.

"Not yet." Hayate said in determination, "Section Six, we're not done yet."

**0**

**(1)- Check the picture on my profile to see what Naruko's battle dress looks like.**

**(2)- Check the picture on my profile to see what Naruko's battle armor looks like.**

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Sorry for the wait, but H.W. comes first. With this we only have one or two (hoping one) chapters left!**

**How does Naruko know Voltaire?**

**What changed Naruko's personality like that?**

**Why is she calling Vivio **_**Her Majesty**_**?**

**Will we (you) finally find out why Naruko is even there!**

**Stay tuned!**

**0 Omake: Naruko Hunting Part 2 0**

Nanoha was wearing a hunting hat and held Raising Heart like a rifle.

She turned to the audience and placed a finger over her lips, "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting Naruko." She said with a giggle.

As she quietly darted through the Riot Force 6 building while humming the mission impossible theme, someone asked a questioned.

"Eh, what's up doc?" the voice said with the slurping of noodles.

"Shh, I'm hunting Naruko." Nanoha without turning around.

"Hm…blonde, violet eyes, sexy, nice rear?" the voice asked.

"Yep." Nanoha nodded

"But it isn't Naruko season." The voice said.

Nanoha blinked.

There was a Naruko hunting season?

"It's Fate season." The voice said.

Nanoha felt so dumb, how could she forget that?!

"Thanks~!" Nanoha said as she raced off to bag herself a Fate.

The camera turned to show Naruko with a pair of white bunnies ears on her head, "What a maroon." She said as she slurped her ramen noodles and walked away, showing her white cottontail twitching.

_With Nanoha_

"Fate-chan~!" Nanoha sung as she skipped to her friend down the hall.

Fate turned, "Yes Nanoha?" she asked with a duck beak.

"Happy Fate season~!" Nanoha said as she fired a Divine Buster…in the building.

As Fate laid there on the ground, Naruko walked up to her.

"Eh, what's up duck?" she asked as she slurped some ramen.

"You're despicable." Fate stated and Naruko just smile, she knew that~

_With Hayate_

The Commander of Riot Force 6 felt the building shack, she knew who to blame.

"NARUKO!" Hayate shouted at her lover.

She then got a message from her sexy snuggle buddy.

'_Went to Albuquerque.'_

"NARUKO!"


	12. Truth

**Disclaimer: Lyrical Nanoha and Naruto belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release.**

**Well guys this is it, the last chapter of Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter, it was a good fic to do and a lot of fun. It's only been a year since it was uploaded too. Time sure flies huh?**

***Pout* No one said a word on how Naruko schooled Regius, I thought it was awesome, then again I wrote it so of course I would think it was awesome in my own head, but what did you guys think?**

**Or even that Hayate was acting like Gaige from Borderlands 2 during her rant while blowing everything up. No one called that one either~**

**Beta'd by Snipa.**

**0**

Naruko was typing away at the Church's records and was looking over a critical subject.

The Saint King, Olivie Sägebrecht.

"Son of a freaking bitch." Naruko muttered, "Okay, that explains that, but what does that psycho want her for?" the blonde questioned herself.

"Naruko-san?" the voice of Schach said.

Naruko turned to face the battle-nun, "Yo Schach, I got some info here and need to speak to Carim right now, can you set up a meeting?" she asked

Schach looked unsure, but nodded since it was Naruko who was asking. The blonde held a great deal of influence with the Church after all so it was hard to say no, "I'll see to it right away." The nun said with a bow and headed off to her superior.

Naruko signed, "This is just one giant cluster fuck after another."

_-Later-_

"I can't believe you saw that bitch without me." the blonde growled to her lover as they walked around the ruins of Section Six.

Hayate sighed, "She said some unsavory things to me, and so if you did come with me, we would have a repeat performance of what you did to her father." She answered and heard a vicious growl from Naruko, "So what have you been up to?" she asked

"I found out who Vivio-chan was cloned from." Naruko said in a neutral tone.

Hayate raised an eyebrow, "Does it have to do with that memory slip you had?" she asked, referring to Naruko's shift in character.

Naruko nodded, "I'm having a meeting with Carim later and then later on with all the information Carim and I recover, We'll share it with everyone else, it will take time though…I'm going to tell them about me also." She said in a slightly vulnerable tone.

Hayate wrapped an arm around her lovers shoulder, "It's okay, I'll be there every step of the way." The brunette whispered soothingly.

Naruko nodded, "I still can't believe it though. The Church is really going to flip when this gets out to its higher-ups." She said with a snicker.

Hayate rolled her eyes playfully, Naruko was feeling better now.

**0 One week later on the **_**Asura**_** 0**

Naruko stood in front of the war room on the ship as Carim and Chrono were connected to the meeting via video monitor, as Teana and Erio sat closet to her with Subaru and Caro sitting next to them from their respected teams side, next their Captains sat next them with the Wolkenritter Vice-Captains sitting at the far ends and finally with Hayate at the other end of the table, and they waited to hear her report.

"As we all know Vivio-chan is a product of _Project Fate_, just as Fa-chan, Erio …and myself." She finished in a soft tone, getting small gasps from the forwards as they did not know.

Fate gave her a small smile, to help her fellow _Artificial Mage_ out.

Naruko returned it, "I was made long before Fa-chan, a prototype I think, and was crafted in an infant state. Lucky I was placed on non-administrated world #97 otherwise known as Earth along with being raised with Haya-chan out of sheer coincidence. Unlike Fa-chan or Erio, I was unstable and my body would have collapsed long ago if not for my _Rare Skill: Regeneration_. This _Rare Skill_ kept my body together and it allows me to heal very quickly during both training and battles." She said as she took a breath.

"The individual I was cloned from was known as Gracia, a Belkan Knight that served directly to one of the last Saint Kings, Olivie Sägebrecht." Naruko stated as a picture of a stern looking blonde that had violets eyes with slits in them and wore armor could be seen, leaving the forwards wide-eyed at the look-a-like of their Vice-Commander.

"_This is why Major Uzumaki has a large amount of pull with the Church." _Carim stated, _"Even if a clone, she is one of the well known followers of Her Majesty Olivie." _The nun added since Naruko had helped a lot with the Church.

Naruko nodded to this, "And that is where Vivio-chan comes in." she said as she pulled up a picture of Vivio and a portrait of Olivie.

Everyone looked shock again; the pictures showed that Vivio was basically a younger looking Olivie in every way.

"Vivio-chan seems to have been cloned from Her Majesty Olivie's DNA." Naruko said

Nanoha was shaking and fought to prevent tears from flowing out of her eyes, she had promised to find Vivio's mother, but it seemed she had no family in this era…no, she was her mama now, she would get her baby girl back.

No matter what.

"As for how I found this out, during the attack on Section Six, seeing Vivio-chan taken and seeing Voltaire, I had a memory slip, a lining of Gracia's persona with my own. She was the leader of a small clan of nomadic summoners that settled on _Alzas_."

"No…no way. Then that means …" Caro trailed off in shock as she shook a bit, but Erio grasped her hand while Fate took her other hand to help calm her.

Naruko nodded, "Yes, Gracia's full name was Gracia Ru-Lushe. Founder of the Ru-Lushe and creator of Voltaire from her very blood to protect her clan for generations to come. It was also why I have a calming effect on Voltaire though, but I can't really summon dragons Caro, sorry." She said as she didn't want to get the girl's hopes up at being able to help her.

Caro nodded softly, "But I guess we _are_ related in someway though." The pinkette said with a small smile. It also explained the Vice-Commander's shift in personality during the battle.

It had frightened her a bit to be honest.

Naruko nodded in amusement, but turned serious, "I can't truly understand what Jail wants Vivio-chan for, but it would most likely have to do with something of the Belkan Era, a weapon most likely." She finished with a tone of sadness as she had had nightmares at times from the _Warring Ages_.

It was also how she learned many of her moves from seeing said nightmares of blood and battle though.

Hayate was thinking, "Well, the only thing we can do for now is prepare. Jail will strike soon, that is without a doubt. So until Acous and Schach can find a location on Jail. I want everyone on standby people, move out!" she ordered

Everyone, besides Carim and Chrono, gave her a salute, "Ma'am!" they responded and headed out.

**0 **_**Asura**_**, the bridge 0**

"Einherjar 1 and 2 are under attack from the combat cyborgs." Shari reported

"They're faster than last time." Griffith stated

"If we don't hurry and take them out, it'll be really bad." Hayate stated, "But they're split up. It'll be hard to send in the Captains."

Just then, the comm. channel beeped and Shari answered it, showing Acous on the monitor, "Incoming call from Inspector Acous." Shari announced

The monitor opened in front of Hayate, who was sitting in the commander's chair with Naruko standing next to her, leaned forward.

"_Hayate, this is Verossa. We've found Scaglietti's hideout." _A second screen popped up showing Schach fighting off gadgets, _"Schach is taking out the gadgets that came for us. I'm calling in firepower from the Church, but can you send us some too?" _he asked

"Yeah, of course." Hayate said

"The combat cyborgs have withdrawn from Einherjar. They're heading for Ground Forces HQ!" Shari announced as the screen showed Zest, but he had a cybernetic looking arm. Most likely because Naruko had taken his other one, "Zest is heading there by a different route?"

Signum looked at the man on the screen with narrowed eyes.

"_Another energy signal from the abandoned city. It's expanding." _Lucino said, _"This is a combat cyborg? It's heading towards the Ground Forces HQ too! I'm sending the footage now!"_

It was Ginga, who had been captured just like Vivio, but she was decked out in the combat cyborgs blue outfits.

Suddenly the ground began to crack open all around the area of Einherjar Team.

"_Now, it's time to revive!" _the voice of Jail stated via the monitors he hacked through, _"To my sponsors, and to the TSA who made this world, and to the Saint Church, which lauds a hypocritical piece. Can you see it?" _he asked, _"This is the absolute power that you longed for even as you avoided it."_

The land began to rise as a yellow and blue bulky triangle shaped ship began to break free from the ground it was buried under.

Naruko's eyes dilated, "The _Saint's Cradle._" She said in a whisper of disbelief as the warship from her nightmares had risen once again.

She now knew why Jail wanted Vivio.

Only those of the Saint King's bloodline could activate it.

And that was just who Vivio was, the clone of the Saint King Olivie.

"_That which in the old year's created a world, and then destroyed it. The demonic wisdom of ancient Belka." _He said as the ship soon took to the skies.

"_Can you see it? With the master it's longed for, this product of ancient wisdom and technology will now bring forth its power."_

"_Mama." _The weak voice of Vivio called out as they saw her in the throne room of the _Cradle_.

The warship powered up, causing Vivio pain, _"It hurts! I'm scared! Mama, mama!" _she cried out in pain and fear.

Naruko clinched her fists until she drew blood from her palms while her body shook.

She would kill him, she would destroy him, to hurt Her Majesty, Naruko thought as her eyes slitted.

He would _**PAY!**_

"_The dream begins now!"_ Jail announced while laughing like a madman.

**0**

"_This is the situation I wanted to avoid at all costs." _Carim said, _"It's the Church's, no, it's my fault. My interpretation of the prophecy was insufficient."_

"It's natural to not know the future." Hayate retorted, "It's not your fault or the Church's."

"I still can't believe it." Naruko said in a shudder.

"Do you any idea what it can do?" Hayate asked her lover, since Naruko had been panicking ever since the _Cradle _rose.

"One of the most deadly warships of the _Warring Age _Haya-chan, the best thing we can do is get Vivio-chan out of there and that, that _thing_ shuts down."

Hayate nodded, "I guess that's the best we can do for now." She said

Suddenly a monitor popped up with Chrono on it, _"Hayate, it's Chrono. The TSA has judged the _Saint's Cradle _to be an extremely dangerous _Lost Logia_. The Inter-Dimensional Fleet is already on the move. The army is helping as well. Can Section Six move out?" _he asked

Hayate nodded to this.

**0**

"_In the old era, it was the three members of the High Council who brought the separated worlds together. Even after they entrusted the leadership to us and the TSA system, they created the Council System and watched over us. Young Reggie, Lt. General Regius, is a bit violent occasionally, but he's protected the peace of the land. So I don't want to believe they're involved in this matter."_ Admiral Crowbel said.

"Whatever the reason, the High Council and Lt. General Regius tried to use Jail Scaglietti, the brilliant criminal. But they ended up being used instead, and were betrayed. I don't know how much was whose plan, or who was behind what, but now the massive ship in the sky, the combat cyborgs, and the gadgets have appeared, threatening the safety of the city. That's the truth." Hayate said, "We must stop them."

"Headquarter's fleet is heading towards the _Cradle_. All other squads are cooperating to deal with the combat cyborgs and gadgets." Fate reported

"But there aren't many mages who can handle a high-level AMF in battle." Nanoha stated, "We will split into three groups and help in all areas."

Naruko, who was up on the bridge, went below to prepare for launch along with Hayate.

As she made it down, she saw Teana.

"Tea-chan!" Naruko shouted and glomped the orangette.

"Ah! Naruko-san?!" she said in surprise.

"Getting nervous?" the blonde asked.

"A little." Teana admitted as Naruko let her go.

Naruko ruffled her hair affectionately, "Teana, you're the brains of the forwards; Nano-chan wouldn't just give you that position if she felt you couldn't handle it. Heh, but no matter what you'll always be my favorite orange-chan~!" she finished with a wink.

Teana giggled as she remembered how they first met and gave her teacher a smile and salute, "I'll make you proud ma'am!" she said

"Cross, be sure to watch your partner out there." The blonde said.

**[Of course] **the metallic card said.

Naruko nodded, "Good, I expect you to come out of this alive Teana, but make sure to kick some major ass too!" she said as she pumped her fist in the air.

Teana nodded to this and lined up with the other forwards.

"_Three minutes until the Group 1 Drop Point. Three minutes until the Group 1 Drop Point."_

Nanoha and Vita stood before the forwards while the Captain of Stars Team spoke, "Our mission this time will be harder than ever." She said in a serious tone.

"And Nanoha and I won't be able to come save you if you're in trouble." Vita added

"But close your eyes for a moment and remember your training." Nanoha said and the forwards did so, "The basic skills that you've repeated over and over again. Your special skills you've polished and polished. The defense training where you were hurt. The formations you repeated until your whole body hurt. The mock combats you did with us over and over again until you were barely able to stand." This one had caused the forwards to grimace, "You can open your eyes." Which they did so, "Well, I don't know if I can say it, but it was tough." Nanoha said with a small smile, getting a few laughs from the the kids.

"You've done well to make it this far, the four of you." Vita said

"_All four of you are stronger than anybody else._" Nanoha said, "I can't really say that yet. But I've trained you to deal with anybody in any situation. The power to protect what you must protect." She said looking at Subaru, "The power to save what you must save." She said looking at Teana, "The power to stand up in the face of a desperate situation." She said looking at Erio, "After how hard you've worked, you have all these things." She said looking at Caro, "The time you dreamed and longed for and did your best together, the time you put all that effort into no matter how painful it was, it won't let you down. Don't forget that." She finished with a smile.

Vita had a mad grin on her face, "It's the ability to overcome a desperate situation that makes a Striker." The redhead said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, Section Six Forwards, launch!" Nanoha ordered

"Get going!" Vita barked

"Yes ma'am!" the forwards said with a salute and headed out.

"Okay, Captain Team, go!" Hayate ordered

Nanoha, Fate, Naruko, and Vita nodded as the hatch alarms rang loud.

"_Opening bottom hatch!"_

As the hatch opened, the four heroines and Vita jumped out.

"_Ability limiters for Section Six's Captains and Vice-Captains are now completely released." _Carim stated, _"Hayate, Naruko, Signum, Vita, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, everyone, be safe."_

"Do your best." Hayate shouted in the air.

"We'll handle this as quickly as possible." Fate said

"Leave it to us." Nanoha said

"Come on, we're the good guys. We don't go down till the bad guy drops!" Naruko shouted

"_Limit release!" _Carim announced as she hit the limiter button.

As soon as she did, the five girls Set Up.

Naruko, Hayate, and Vita hung back as Nanoha and Fate had a heart to heart, which Naruko found so cute as the two started to argue like an old married couple.

"Naru-chan…be careful, okay?" Hayate said with a worried look since she was going after Jail along with Fate.

Naruko smirked, "Aw, is Haya-chan worried~?" she teased

Hayate huffed, "I'm trying to be serious here."

Naruko just gave her a weak smile, "I know, but this is how I act so…how about a good luck kiss?" she asked with batted eyes.

Hayate blushed a little and flew closer to Naruko and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Vita of coursed whistled at the two teasingly, causing them to blush. The redhead chuckled at this as it was always funny to mess with the couple~

They flew closer to the other love birds, "Fate-chan? It's kind of time we…" Hayate trailed off and had gotten over her little embarrassment of public affection.

"Ah. Mm." Fate said with a nod.

"Don't overdo it, Captain Fate and keep an eye on the errant here." Vita said pointing Graf Eisen at Naruko, who pouted at her for that remark, "We'll make sure the land and sky are safe." She said as she clinched her fist with a grin.

Fate nodded, "I'm fine and of course." She said with a teasing smile.

"Mou! Fa-chan!" Naruko whined

"Let's do our best." Nanoha said as she held out her fist to Fate.

"You too." Fate said as she tapped Nanoha's fist with her own.

"Let's go!" Naruko shouted as she and Fate headed off to face Jail.

As they made their way to the ground, Naruko remembered the last moments Olivie and Gracia spent together.

**0 Flashback 0**

_-Play: If I Die Young, by Katy Perry-_

_Over a largely destroyed battlefield, two warriors sat, one in the arms of the other._

_The smaller of the two female knights held the taller one in her arms as her red and green eyes dripped with tears._

"_Why?" was the questioned that came from the petite blonde._

_The taller blonde gave a chuckle as she coughed up some blood, "It seems I've made my Liege cry, what a terrible knight I am."_

"_This is not a time to jest Gracia! Why?! Why you fool?!" Olivie cried out as her tears stained Gracia's breastplate that had a large hole in it._

_A blow that had been meant for her._

_Gracia gave her King a beautiful smile, "You are my King, my King, therefore as long as you live and breathe; this knight has done her duty."_

"_Fool." Olivie whispered harshly to her loyal friend._

"_Ah, to die in the bosom of my King, exactly how a loyal and just knight should go." Gracia teased openly as the corners of her vision began to blacken._

"_Why must you have such morbid humor at the time of your own demise?!" Olivie shouted in heated rage; had her friend not value her own life at all?!_

_Gracia's eyelids started to feel heavy, "You know how I detest you mourning for hours on end for those you have lost; I just feel if I act this way, you'll remember the comedic tongue of this most humorous knight."_

"_Stupid fool." Olivie said in a gentle whisper this time and let out a sob._

_Gracia chuckled once again as her eyes closed, "It seems I am, but I will always be your stupid fool my King, my beautiful Olivie, you are a King among Kings, I love you my friend…forever." She finished in a whisper as her body slumped in her Kings arms._

"_Forever my friend, forever and ever." Olivie whispered in return as she cried in her friend's hair while holding her close as the very winds howled this day._

_For on this day, Gracia Caro Ru-Lushe, the Titania of the Northern Winds, had passed with a smile never leaving her face._

_-End: If I Die Young, by Katy Perry-_

**0 End of Flashback 0**

She shook her head of those thoughts, she would help Nanoha rescue Vivio after they capture…or kill, the option she preferred more, Jail.

Naruko and Fate landed and saw Acous and Schach at the entrance with busted gadgets surrounding the area.

As they landed, a Ground Forces platoon met up with them.

The leader of the platoon saluted them and addressed Naruko, "Major, we were sent to assist you."

Naruko nodded, "Good, let's go in. I want you guys to cover us as we take this base inch by inch, is that clear?" she asked loudly.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the platoon shouted in response.

"Let's move out!" the violet eyed blonde ordered and so they did.

As they walked into the base, they met some resistance of gadgets, but they were quick to take down.

Acous activated his **Unendlichjagd **(Unlimited Hunting Dog) spell to search the base.

"I think it would be best to split up, agreed?" the well dressed man asked.

Naruko nodded, "Okay, I want a squad watching Acous's back and the rest of you spread out and take sections of this base." She ordered

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers answered and headed out.

Fate, Naruko, and Schach proceeded to the next section of the base and low and behold more gadgets.

"I swear this guy needs some originality, I mean, come on, try something new!" Naruko proclaimed with annoyance at having to fight the same thing over and over again.

"Let's do this." Schach said as she twirled her dual tonfa shaped swords as Fate changed Bardiche to Zanber form.

"I guess you're right." Naruko said as she pulled Balmung out in a smooth fashion.

Schach charged, **"Reppu Ichijin-**(Violent Gust of Wind)**!" **she announced and her swords charged a cartridge each and jumped in the air and swung down, "Slice Windershaft!" as she tore through the gadgets with ease.

Fate raised her long yellow energy blade and swung down as it cut through the roof as it grew and sliced through multiple gadgets.

"Go down!" Naruko shouted as she swung her blade, **"Luftmesser!" **and several wind blades screeched out of her broadsword, cutting through the remaining gadgets in the hallway.

The three smiled at each other at a job well done for this area.

Just then, two of Acous' spectral hounds came up to them.

"_The other squad has found a passage. We will immediately seal any dangerous objects" _the platoon leader announced to them via a seemingly hijacked announcement system.

Naruko smirked at that.

"Roger. Handle all assault routes as instructed by Inspector Acous." Fate ordered

"_Yes ma'am."_

Fate turned to Schach, "Thank you very much Sister Schach. Thanks to your investigation, we can go on ahead without getting lost." She said with a kind smile.

Naruko nodded, "So true, having good intel is so much better than none like I usually end up with." She said with a grimace.

"Investigation is Verossa's specialty." Schach said as she looked at the spectral dog, "These dogs did their best." She said turning to the two blondes, "Let's keep going until we get to Scaglietti."

"Hai." Fate said with a determined nod.

"Of course." Naruko said with a predatory grin.

They ran down the hall and suddenly the saw shelves of humans in test tubes with Roman numeral labels on them by the hundreds.

"These are…bases for human experiments?" Schach questioned

"I think so." Fate said, "Playing with people's lives, and treating them as ingredients for experiments, this is the type of research he's done." The Enforcer stated.

Naruko spat on the ground, "It's getting harder and harder for me to want to take him in alive Fate." She said in a dangerous tone.

Schach grimaced to what Fate said and Naruko's declaration, "We need to stop him as soon as possible." She said

"Agreed." Fate answered as while she was in agreement with Naruko, they needed Jail alive.

Suddenly the room shook, causing the rooms ceiling to crack, Naruko and Fate jumped out of the way as Schach was about to follow, but something held her foot down.

"Sister/Schach!" Fate and Naruko shouted.

They both heard the slicing of air and turned to block in the incoming boomerang swords.

Schach looked down to see a blue haired cyborg swimming in the floor and loaded a cartridge while bringing her tonfa down, "Ahhhh!" she shouted as she broke though the floor.

_~Sister?~ _Fate asked through telepathy.

_~Agent Fate, Agent Naruko, I'm fine; it's all right. I've captured a combat cyborg. As soon as I secure her I'll meet up with you~_

"Roger." Fate answered back as she raised her energy blade.

"Be safe Schach." Naruko added as she looked at their opponents, #III and #VII, "Oh? If it isn't pink haired boomerang girl." she commented, but her jib was ignored.

"Fate-ojou-sama, Naruko-ojou-sama." The #III said to them in greeting, causing both blonde's to grit their teeth at the names.

"Are your arrivals here a joyous return?" #III asked, "Or a rebellion?"

"Neither." Fate said in a serious tone.

"We're just here to do our job." Naruko said as she steadied Balmung in front of her.

"And that's to capture a criminal." Fate finished, "That's all."

"A shame then." #III said as she readied her energy blades and #VII readied her boomerangs.

The was a beat of silence and then they each shot off at one another.

Naruko did a **Pferde **to boost her speed and got to the side of the boomerang cyborg as she brought her broadsword down.

#VII saw this and crossed her boomerangs to defend against the downward attack, but the sheer force of the blow knocked back. She corrected herself in a mid-air roll and threw her boomerangs while in mid-roll.

"**IS: Slaughter Arms." **She said as she had another pair of boomerang blades in her hands.

Naruko quickly sliced through the other two boomerang swords and launched another wind blade at the cyborg, who barely dodged it.

"Come on! You ran away when I was only A+ and now I'm SS+!" Naruko shouted as the cyborg took a small step back and gripped her weapons tighter.

"Haa!" Fate shouted as she brought down her Zanber sword on #III, who dodged it. Fate flipped back and was back to back with Naruko and surrounded them with a dozen **Plasma Lancers**.

"How you doing?" Naruko asked as she huffed her broadsword.

"Fine, though the AMF is slowing me down a bit. I don't seem to have your stamina." Fate joked lightly.

Naruko snorted, "I know, you were always the first one out when the four of us were together~" the other blonde teased, getting a light blush from Fate.

"We have to get this done quickly." Fate said as she shook her head to lose her blush.

Naruko nodded, "I could hold them off while you go get Scaglietti." She offered quietly.

Fate shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving you behind like that…Hayate would skin me alive otherwise." She said, getting bark of laughter from Naruko.

As the two cyborgs came closer to them, a monitor appeared before them with Jail smiling on the screen.

"_Oh, how are you doing, Agent Fate Testarossa, Agent Naruko Uzumaki." _the scientist greeted.

"Scaglietti!" Fate said in surprise.

"Well if it isn't the mad scientist himself." Naruko mocked

"_The legacy of 'F' and the Dragon Summoner who are fighting my works, can you hear me?" _he asked as a monitor with Erio, Caro, and Fried, fighting Lutecia and Garyu.

"_The first part of our wonderful festival is at its climax."_

"What do you mean wonderful festival? You're a felon who's plunged the land into chaos!" Fate shouted in anger.

Naruko tsk'd, "Fa-chan, you can't reason with a nutjob like him. These guys always think they're doing something wonderful for the world…cliché villain much?" she asked mockingly, getting a sweatdrop from Fate.

"_Felon? Nutjob? Oh, could you possible mean the _Artificial Mage _or _Combat Cyborg Plans_? Or do you mean the basis for _Project F_ that I designed, and your mother, Precia Testarossa, completed?"_ he asked with a shrug.

"All of it." Fate gritted out.

"_In every era, revolutionaries are despised." _Jail said with another shrug.

"Like I said, NUTJOB!" Naruko stated as she was ready to rip this guy's head off, Fate wasn't too far behind.

"That Pride! You play with people's fates and lives…" Fate trailed off in anger.

"_I haven't destroyed valuable ingredients or killed without reason." _Jail stated, _"I just turned useless, worthless lives into valuable experimental subjects."_

That was the last straw!

"Why you!" Fate roared as she raised her Zanber blade.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart." Naruko hissed as she readied Balmung.

"It's coming!" #III said

"Hai." #VII acknowledged

Jail snapped his fingers and red binding thread rose from the ground around the two Enforcers.

Fate tried to jump away as Naruko dashed to the side, but they ensnared both their feet and their devices.

"Oh come on." Naruko grunted as she tried to move.

They each heard footsteps and saw Jail walking towards them while laugh, "Normally gentle and calm, playful and sneaky, but lose themselves easily to anger or sadness. A common trait among _Artificial Mages_ perhaps?" he asked with amusement in his eyes and showing his device covered hand and clinched it, causing the threads to break Fate's Zanber energy blade and the threads holding Naruko's wrist, preventing her from using Balmung. He then fired a red shooting spell at Fate, sending her down.

"Fa-chan!" Naruko shouted as the threads formed a cone shape around the other blonde, trapping her.

"That personality of yours is truly your mother, Fate Testarossa." Jail commented as he turned to Naruko, "Ah, but Naruko Uzumaki is one who always goes with her emotions, correct?" he asked

"You think this can hold me?!" Naruko shouted as she built up a large amount of her magic and broke the red binding spell through sheer power and charge right towards Jail.

The man still looked amused, a look that Naruko was seriously hating.

Multiple red threads came from the ground, binding Naruko as her speed sank from the large about of binding thread as they held her fist that was an inch away from Jail's face.

"One of the first successful test subjects of _Project F_, it's wonderful to see you again my dear." Jail said as he went to caress Naruko's face, but the blonde snarled and went to bite his hand before he could touch her.

Jail just looked amused, "Now now, that is no way to treat your father." He chided mockingly.

Naruko growled at him and tried to move, but couldn't.

"You should lay down my dear, we have much to discuss." He said as he placed his device gloved hand in front of Naruko's face and fired a red shooting spell point blank at the violet blonde's head.

"Naruko!" Fate cried out in fear for her friend.

Naruko was down as the threat binding turned into a cone prison just like Fate's.

"Naruko!" Fate said in worry.

"There is no need to worry, I won't hurt her…well, I won't hurt her much." Jail said with a shrug, "I'm sure you remember Tre telling you once that we are like father and daughter, the same with your 'sister' here." He said pointing at Naruko as he took a few steps back and an image of Precia popped up, "Your mother, Precia Testarossa, was indeed a talented mage. She perfected the cloning technology that I created. But you were a failure to her. You were nothing like her real daughter, Alicia, who she wanted to revive. You were just a pitiful copy." He said as he gave a small chuckle, "So you didn't get a real name, you were just given the name of the project." He admitted openly as Fate glared at him with all of her hate, "The first _true _product of the memory-transfer clone technology, _Project Fate_. Fate Testarossa." He finished

Naruko began to move and pushed herself from the ground, "That hurt you bastard." She grounded out.

"Ah, awake at last my dear?" he asked, "Good good." He said with a nod.

"Don't talk to me like you know me you nutjob." The violet eyed blonde sneered.

Jail sighed dramatically, "Sigh, such a mouth on you and to think I created you, but it seems the TSAB has twisted your mind."

Naruko blinked once, then twice, then trice, "What the hell are you smoking?" she asked

Jail ignored the jib and gave her a frown, "And to think I gave you that _Rare Skill_ so you could live and help me." he added

Naruko bristled, "Like I would help a twisted bastard like you!" she accused

Jail ran his gloved hand through his hair, "You know that you were only a test right?" he asked in a cruel tone.

"What?" Naruko asked in a small voice as she looked shocked.

Jail nodded happily, "A test, a test and nothing more. While I was hiding on a _Non-administrated World_, I had heard rumors of an old man that could regenerate from the greatest of wounds, so I thought, what would happen if I could take this man's DNA and use it to bolster my _Artificial Mage_? Though it was not ease to get his DNA as the elderly man was a war hero on that planet for stopping a lunatic from hypnotizing his entire world. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the man you were as cloned from, so I named you after him as a homage of sorts for the help his DNA was to _Project F_. With you being stabilized then, I could then combine his DNA with Gracia Ru-Lushe to make you. So I could see if I could truly bring someone from that far back as a clone, though you were far from perfect." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Why was I on Earth then?" Naruko asked in a quivering voice and Fate looked at her friend to see her holding back her tears. To be called nothing more than a test…she hadn't felt that way in a long time since her mother had broken her heart in the _Garden of Time_.

"I was running from the TSAB and dumped you there with that Belkan device I had found and repaired and would come back later on to have you join me, but the TSAB had sunk their claws into you and warped your mind." The scientist said once again in disappointment.

Naruko fell to her knees as she fell into shock, trying to stay calm, but his words had hurt her, oh they had hurt her far more than any spell could.

Her entire existence was nothing more then something of a whim by this man.

"How dare you!" Fate shouted as a monitor in the background showed Voltaire against some kind of insect summon of equal size squaring off against him and she summoned a yellow magic circle under her, "Riot." She said and Bardiche transformed its Riot Zanber form, a more condensed version of Zanber form in the size of a normal saber, letting her cut the binding thread with ease and did the same for Naruko, who was having a small mental breakdown over her entire existence as she held herself.

"Is that your trump card?" Jail asked as he saw Fate panting, "No matter." He stated, "Seems the AMF is draining you and Naruko Uzumaki seems to be out of this battle mentally. But are you sure it's okay to use that?" he asked, "Even if you defeat me here, you can't stop my creations and the _Cradle_. If you use _Project F _the right way, it's pretty helpful, isn't it? A copy of me already exists in the wombs of each of the twelve combat cyborgs. If just one of them survives, then I'll be revived. And in just one month, they'll be revived with my memories."

"That's ridiculous." Fate said

"In the old era, the era of _Al Hazard_, this was a standard technology. In other words, if you kill me and all twelve of my combat cyborgs, you can't stop me or my plan." Jail admitted as red binding shot from the ground and ensnared Fate's entire body and Naruko's.

"Have you fallen into despair like your 'sister'?" Jail asked, "You and I are quite similar." He said to Fate, "The organic weapons that I've made myself, and that which you sought, the children who can't deny you. That which you have formed in your own way, and that which you are using for your own means."

"Shut up." Fate said as a magic circle appeared under again and she fired several **Plasma Lancers** at the scientist, who blocked it with a purple shield.

"Am I wrong?" he asked innocently, "You raised them so they cannot deny you and made them fight. Just like me, and your mother as well. Everyone around you is no more than a tool that you can use. And, yet, you've terrified that the love they direct at you is fading. Your mother was like that as well. You will also become like that eventua-" he was cut off.

"Urasai." Naruko muttered

Jail raised an eyebrow and turned to a shaking Naruko, "Oh, what was that?" he asked mockingly.

"Ur-a-SAI!" the violet eyed blonde bellowed as her magic spiked and she ripped through the red binding spell and her slitted eyes glared with all her hate at Jail, causing the man to take a step back in fear, "You can call me a test, you can mock me and my existence, you can even try to destroy my self-worth, but don't you dare, don't you even dare mock my friends! Fa-chan is Fa-chan, not you, not her mother; she's herself and nothing more!" Naruko roared as she somewhat temporarily recovered from her mental breakdown.

"_Naruko-san's right!" _Shouted Erio and Caro from the monitor, causing Fate to calm down from her own fears that Jail was making her feel.

"_It's not meaningless." _Caro shouted

"_We chose our own path." _Erio said

"_Fate-san found us, who had no place to go, for a warm home to be in." _Caro said

"_She gave us tons of kindness and when we went to Section Six, so did Naruko-san." _Erio said

"_She taught us the happiness of protecting what is important to us. Naruko-san, she can be a bit weird, but she welcomed us with open arms also, she's my family too." _Caro claimed

"_Fate-san helped us and protected us. At Section Six, we were trained by Nanoha-san and fought lots with Naruko-san to get better." _Erio stated

"_And we finally were able to try to stand and walk by ourselves." _Caro said

"_Fate-san isn't wrong about anything." Erio said_

"_If she's in doubt, then we will be right there by her side. If Naruko-san is sad, we'll be there for her too since she was always nice to us and showed us many things. If wither are in trouble, we'll be right there to save them." _Caro boldly stated.

"_If she, for some reason, is wrong, we'll be there to scold her and then return back to her. Same with Naruko-san to since she pranks everybody and is always getting scolded from Hayate-san." _Erio said, _"We, all of us are here for them."_

"_So, don't lose. Don't hesitate." _Caro said

"_Fight!" _the shouted together.

Naruko was blushing, "Damn chibi's." she said turning her head to the side, "When'd you get the right to give some sappy speech." She muttered, but grinned all the same, "Thanks gaki's." she said in a soft tone as she turned to Fate, "Well Fa-chan? Are we going to let the kiddies down or what?"

Fate gave her friend a small smile, "No, no we can't…Bardiche." She ordered

**[Get Set] **the device said.

"Overdrive. New Sonic Form." Fate said

**[Sonic Drive]**

"We can't let Fa-chan have all the fun, right Balmung?" Naruko asked her sword.

**[****Kommen meine Dame] **(No my Lady) answered Balmung.

Naruko took a deep breath, "I was always dumb when I was a kid, thinking I could take on the world, but without Haya-chan, Nano-chan, Fa-chan, and everyone else I care about, I don't know where I would be, but that's fine, because as long as I'm with them, I have all the time I need to find out who I am and can become. _O sword, let thee be filled._" She chanted as she raised Balmung above her head.

**[****Bestätigt] **(Confirmed) Balmung answered as it loaded 3 cartridges and began to glow an orange light.

Fate then lost her cape, jacket, and skirt, bringing forth her new Sonic Drive form.

"There's nothing to doubt, right?" Fate asked herself.

**[Riot Zanber] **Bardiche said as it loaded a cartridge as Fate held her Riot Zanber and it split in two, bringing forth Riot Zanber Stinger as they were connected by a string of energy at their pommels.

"Because I was weak, I was hesitating and worrying. I will probably always repeat this. But, that's fine. Because all of that makes me." Fate said as she pointed both energy blades at the opposition.

"That armor is weak." Tre said, "You'll fall if you're hit." She shouted

"Ha, why do you think I'm here ya bitch?" Naruko shouted, "I'm the Aegis of our group. Ready Fa-chan?" she asked

Fate nodded, "You go high, I go low?" She asked

Naruko nodded, "Agreed." She answered as she brought her sword down, **"Downfall of the Night Sky!" **she shouted and a twilight arc of energy in the form of a semi-circle that centered form her body shout forward and Fate literally glided under the energy wave as it colliding into both Tre and Sette, destroying their weapons, reducing their blue suits to shreds, burning a majority of their false skin, and sent them into the walls of the cave, knocking them and their motor functions out.

Jail, who was luckily spared from Naruko's attack as his cyborgs took the brunt of the blast, started to run like the rat he was as he sent waves of red threads at Fate in a desperate attempt to stop her as she was going at him fast and cut the thread effortlessly as she combined her Riot Blades into one, making Riot Zanber Calamity, which was a larger Zanber form, and slashed down at Jail.

The scientist blocked it with his hands to save himself, "Magnificent. This really is magnificent." He cackled, "I want this power, both your powers. But the cost of capturing me is that you're going to be stuck here." He said as his device began to crack, "You can't stop the dream which I entrusted to the _Cradle_!" he proclaimed

"Too bad even a genius like you is a fool if you believe you can control the _Saint's Cradle_." Naruko said as Fate jumped back and charged at him once again and batted the scientist into the wall with the flat side of her energy blade.

"And that's a homerun!" Naruko grinned as Fate gave her a tried smile as they both walked up to the downed Jail.

"Wide-area dimensional criminal, Jail Scaglietti, I hereby arrest you." Fate said in an authoritarian tone.

"On the count that you are one twisted ass fuck." Naruko added with a sage-like nod and Fate sweatdropped at that, but agreed with a nod of her head to that one.

Naruko dropped to her knees, she was really drained, "It really hurt." She said muttered as she had yet to fully recover from the truth.

Fate heavily binded Jail and walked over to her friend and knelt beside her while gave her a tight hug, "I know. It truly does, but we'll always be there for you Naruko, just as everyone was there for me. I have Nanoha and you have Hayate, they make us happy, right?" she asked with a soft smile.

Naruko let loose some tears as she nodded and cried in Fate's shoulder.

Fate rubbed her back gentle, "Let it out Naruko." She whispered as her fellow blonde did as such for a few minutes.

Suddenly the cave began to seal itself and rumble.

"What is this?" Fate asked as she helped Naruko stand up.

"Defense system?" Naruko questioned as she wiped her stray tears.

Jail laughed, "Quattro has decided to abandon this base it seems."

"Stop her." Fate ordered, "You'll die with it."

"I told you, my copy is inside of her. There's no longer a use for this body." Jail answered

"I'm sure we can find a good flight of stairs to push her down from." Naruko countered with a savage grin.

"Naruko!" Fate said scandalized.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Evil mini-him Fa-chan, it's already evil from this bitch's womb…also you are seriously a messed up bastard to go that far." The violet eyed blonde added.

Fate let Naruko stand on her own as she went to a terminal and began to try and shut down the self-destruction function.

"Really wish I didn't skip those hacking classes." Naruko muttered

"I'll give you a crash course once we get out of here." Fate added while still typing up a storm.

Naruko laughed lightly, "I'll hold you to that."

Fate then opened a monitor to Schach and Acous, who had already gotten out and heard them coming in to rescue them, "Please wait. I think we'll be able to escape on our own. Besides, if we don't stop the collapse…all the people in these pods might still be alive. We can't let them die in the collapse."

"_But!" _Schach tried to argue.

"Schach, calm down, Fa-chan'll stop it." Naruko said

Fate nodded, "I will. Shari!" she said as a monitor with Shari on it appeared.

"_Yes Fate-san."_

"I need your help hacking the encryption here." Fate said

"_You got it." _Shari answered as she started to type aboard the _Asura_.

"I guess I should just sit around and wait?" Naruko asked as she felt there was nothing for her to do.

Fate gave her a smile, "You can always kick Scaglietti in the balls." She offered

Naruko had stars in her eyes, "Oh Fa-chan, if you weren't trying to save our lives, I'd glomp you~" she said in a happy tone as she skipped to Jail, reared back her metal boot covered foot, and soccer kicked Jail in the balls.

Oh his screams were so nice to hear.

"_Data analyzed. Pass code, cracked." _Shari announced

The ceiling started cracking.

"_Fate-san, Naruko-san!" _Shari said in worry.

Suddenly, the shacking stopped.

"It stopped." Fate said in surprise.

"Nice one!" Naruko said as she had binded the other two cyborgs and brought them over near Jail.

"_Yes!" _Shari cheered

Fate let out a sigh of relief, but then the ceiling fell just over Fate.

"Fa-chan!" Naruko shouted, just as she was about to rush over, but someone got there before her.

**[Sonic Move]**

And a yellow flash sped by with Fate in tow.

"Fa-chan!" Naruko called out again as she saw Erio holding Fate bridal style.

Erio let out a sigh of relief, one that was shared by Naruko.

"Erio?" Fate said in surprise.

"Yes ma'am." Erio answered with a smile.

"Oh, Erio-chan getting so close to nee-san~ Erio-chan ecchi~" Naruko teased as she laughed in her hand.

This caused Erio to sputter.

"Naruko." Fate said with a blush, mou, the girl just lived to tease.

"Let's get out of here." Erio opted and the blondes nodded to this.

As the made there way out with the bad guys in tow, they were greeted to the sight of Caro running over and hugging them.

"_The _Cradle _has been shot down. Mission complete. We did it!" _Shari cheered over the comms. As Lightning Team and Naruko saw the ship blow up in the sky.

_And so ended the mission that started with the _Relic Incident_. It was long after the is incident, which involved many people and things, had ended that it came to be called the _Jail Scaglietti Incident_, or simply the _JS Incident_. _

**0 3 Months after the **_**JS Incident **_**0**

Naruko stood next to Hayate as they stood before all of Section Six.

"Even though it's been a seemingly long yet short year, Section Six will disperse, having completed its mission." Hayate said to all members of staff, "I am truly happy from the bottom of my heart, having worked and fought alongside all of you. I pray that you all do well in your next unit and work to your fullest." She finished and everyone clapped.

As Hayate stepped down from the stand, she looked at Naruko with a smile, one the blonde returned.

"Let's head out to the training field." Hayate said

"Yeah, time for some last minute fun with the kids." Naruko said with a grin.

_-Training field-_

The training field was covered in Sakura tress and the forwards looked at them in awe.

"These flowers, they're…" Erio trailed off.

Hayate nodded, "They're flowers from the world Nanoha-chan, Naru-chan, and I are from."

"They're flowers that represent a farewell and beginning of a new season." Fate added

"Okay, Forwards, line up!" Vita ordered

"Yes ma'am." And they answered and did as told.

Nanoha walked forward, "Okay, first of all, you four have done a great job on your missions and training this year." She said

"This past year, I haven't praised you much, but…you guys have gotten pretty strong." Vita admitted

"And when Vita-chan gives a complement, which is rare, she actually means it!" Naruko added as Vivio cheered from her shoulders.

"Oi!" Vita rounded on her friend in irritation.

"You've had tough training, were put in hard spots, and had difficult missions. But you've tried your best and cleared all of them without losing. All of you have really gotten stronger. The four of you are already great Strikers." Nanoha praised

The forwards started to tear up, though Teana was crying more.

"Finally, after all that pain, blood, pain, traumatizing training, and pain, finally, it's over!" the gunner cheered.

"Oi orange-chan, you want me to train you more or something?" Naruko asked in irritation as Vivio played with her hair.

"No thank you, my sanity is intact; I rather keep it that way." Teana deadpanned

"Oi!" Naruko shouted in indignation.

"Don't cry, you idiots." Vita ordered as she became weepy eyed too.

"Yes ma'am." The forwards answered.

Nanoha was a little teary eyed too, "Well then, since you're finally graduating and the cheery blossoms are in full bloom, let's not be gloomy." She said

Signum nodded and pulled out Leviathan.

Vita nodded and brought out Graf Eisen, "You've brought your partners with you, right?" she asked as she summoned her hammer in Giganthammer form.

"Eh?" the forwards asked.

"Eh? Eh?" Fate said as she looked between the forwards and her friends.

Signum raised an eyebrow to her, "What is it? You didn't hear?" she asked

"Full power, without holding back, Section Six's last mock battle!" Nanoha announced cheerfully holding Raising Heart Exelion in Exceed Mode.

The kids just looked dumbfounded as they turned to one another and nodded, "Hai!"

"I didn't hear about us not holding back!" Fate said in worry and turned to Naruko, "Right, Naruko…" she trailed off and saw Naruko already in her Knight Clothing.

"Vi-chan, you better cheer for nee-san." The older blonde said to the younger as she had put the little girl back on the ground and patted her head.

"Yeah~!" Vivio cheered

"Well, lets us go with it anyway." Signum said with a shrug, "This is a memory too."

"Mou! Vita. Nanoha." Fate complained

"Don't be so stiff." Vita said, "Since we finally got our limiters taken off."

"There's nothing to worry about. They're all strong, after all." Nanoha said with a big smile.

Vivio walked over to a down trotted Fate, "Fate-mama, it's okay." She said as she patted her leg, who turned to her daughter in confusion, "They all seem like they'll enjoy it." The little girl said.

Fate still looked unsure.

"Fate-san, please!" Erio asked

"Please try your best to win!" Caro added

Fate held her head, "Mou~"

"Try your best!" Vivio cheered with an adorable smile.

"Oi, Ginga-chan, come on in and join us, the Forwards need a fifth person!" Naruko said and Ginga nodded with a smile.

_-Play: Beautiful Amulet (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Final)-_

And so there they stood.

The older generation on one side, weapons ready.

With the young up and coming future generation on the other, ready to show what they've learned.

"Well then." Hayate said with a smile and Vivio standing next to her, "Ready!"

"GO!" Vivio shouted as she threw both her arms in the air with a smile.

**0 **_**And Afterwards **_**0**

_Lieutenant Colonel Yagami Hayate_- She moves to the army and continues leading special investigations. She continues her duties along with her Guardian Knights.

_Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown_- She returns to her duty in the Interstellar Navigation Bureau, along with her second Shari Finieno.

_Enforcer Uzumaki Naruko_- She returns to her duty in the Interstellar Navigation Bureau, along with her apprentice and second Teana Lanster. She of course continues to cause much mischief and teasing to everyone she knows.

_Agent's Aide Teana Lanster_- She's undergoing her residency to become an agent as Naruko's Aide. She tries to keep her teacher out of trouble, though it is very difficult to do so. None the less, she is progressing towards her dream.

_Lutecia Alpine_- After having a large magic deal placed on her, she was sent to an uninhabited planet for her examination and care. She is spending the long isolation period quietly with her recovering mother and summon beasts.

_Private First-Class Alto Krauetta_- Officially becomes an army helicopter pilot.

_Army Helicopter Pilot vice Granscenic_- recovered his revoked Administration Staff weapon-bearing permit. He's returned to the path of being a pilot/sniper.

_Administrative Official Griffith Lowran_- Transfers to the Interstellar Navigation Bureau. He works to handle administrative matters aboard ships.

_Assistant Administration Official and Helmsman Lucino Lilie_- Works as an Aide to Griffith and proceeds on the path to being a ship navigator.

_Private Second-Class Caro Ru-Lushe_- Returns to her former position in the Outlands Environmental Protection Squad.

_Private Second-Class Erio Maondial_- Requests and is granted a transfer to the enviro-squad.

As Dragon Knight and a Dragon Summoner, the two work together as Nature Conservators, protecting against poaching.

_Vivio Takamichi_- Requests and is granted entry into Saint Church-run magic school. Watched over by her mother and her mother's friends, she lives the life of a normal girl, though her Nee-san makes sure she has lots of fun, much to her mother's chagrin.

_Non-Commissioned Officer Ginga Nakajima_- Under the instruction/advice of the relevant parties, she's participating in a reformation program for the captured combat cyborgs. The program is progressing well.

_Private First-Class Subaru Nakajima_- Changed positions at her own request. Working with the Disaster Planning and Humanitarian Aid, she works as the top forward for a special relief squad on the frontline of such efforts. She continues to save the lives of those in disaster.

_Captain Nanoha Takamachi_- Rapidly promoted after the _JS Incident_, but refuses the promotion. She stays on the front lines as a tactical trainer and aerial mage, continuing to protect and raise the next generation.

**0 At the Yagami/Uzumaki household 0**

Naruko enters the house and headed for her and Hayate's room and flopped onto the bed.

"Tough day?" Hayate asked in her pj's.

Naruko nodded, "Yep, but nothing I couldn't handle." As she shook off her uniform and put her pj's on too.

"You left Teana to do the paperwork, didn't you?" Hayate asked in amusement.

Naruko gave her a cheeky grin, "You know me so well~" she said with a yawn, "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up for dinner please. Love you." The blonde added as she drifted off to sleep.

Hayate smiled at lover and laid next to her. She pulled Naruko's head to her chest and kissed the blonde's forehead, "I love you too Naru-chan and I'll always protect you." she said in a loving tone and she fell asleep too.

And so the Mistress of the Night Sky and her Dragon Knight rested and would look towards the next day and more to come as they did their best to make the worlds a better place for all.

**~End of The Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter~**

**Wait! There are not 1, but 2 Omakes for you all to enjoy~!**

**The final conclusions of Naruko vs. Nanoha in the battle of Befriendment!**

**0 Omake: It's A Trap! Part 3 0**

"Nano-chan…you bitch." Naruko said openly as she stared at the innocent instant ramen cup in the distance, which also had a spell under it to keep it warm.

"You have to admit…she is…tenacious." Hayate said with a sweatdrop, as she and Naruko were having a walk together and decided to seat on a bench.

"She knows my greatest weakness." The blonde muttered.

"It's not that hard to figure out you know." Hayate pointed out.

"Hmm." Naruko hummed in thought as Griffith passed by.

"Ah Griffith, can you do me a solid and get my ramen cup I dropped?" Naruko asked while batting her eyelashes.

Griffith raised an eyebrow, "And why can't you get it?" he asked suspiciously.

Naruko snuggled into Hayate, "I can't, Haya-chan is very possessive during her snuggle time, so I can't move." She countered

"I don't know…" he trailed off as it felt like some kind of trap to him.

"I'll give you a pay raise." Naruko stated

"At once Vice-Commander." The man said as he walked to get the cup.

As he knelt down to touch it, a Binding spell held him in place.

"What the deuce!" Griffith shouted

"**DIVINE BUSTER!" **A shout from the bushes roared as a pink _Beam of Friendship_ hit the poor man.

Nanoha ran out of the bushes and looked at her target and slumped, "Dammit all to hell!" she swore at the burned and twitching Griffith.

"Nice try Nano-chan, better luck next time~!" Naruko taunted while Hayate fondled her butt.

"You'll let your guard down sooner or later! I, Takamachi Nanoha, the White Freaking Devil, swear to hit you with my Beam of Friendship, until the _end of time_." The Ace of Aces proclaimed as she pointed her finger in the air dramatically.

But she was ignored as Naruko and Hayate were making out on the bench.

"Don't ignore me!" Nanoha shouted as she stomped her foot like a child and pouted.

**0 Omake: Point Blank, The finale~ 0**

_Everyone was getting tired of Nanoha's blatantly dumb attempts to hit the violet eyed blonde with a Divine Buster, so they improvised._

"So what's the surprise Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked excitedly as she was blindfolded and was being guided by Fate.

Everyone was gathered on the training field, surrounding the cause of this disturbance in the Nanohaverse.

"We're here!" Fate said as she took off the blindfold of Nanoha and she saw Naruko bound and gagged in front of her like a scared rabbit.

"We all noticed how frustrated you've been getting lately, so we all pooled together to get you this." Fate said with her usual soft smile.

Naruko made some illegible grunts at being called a 'this', it was demeaning…just like this!

Nanoha immediately pulled out Raising Heart and aimed at Naruko, who closed her eyes in fear of the _Befriendment Beam_.

As Nanoha charged Raising Heart, she remembered all the good times she had of chasing Naruko and slowly lowered her device, "…I can't do it." She said in a shocked whisper.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course you can…you've done it to nearly all of us here." Fate pointed out.

Nanoha crossed her arms with a pout, "It's not the same!" she protested, "If she isn't fighting back in some manner there's no point to it." She said as she walked away.

Everyone was dumbfound as their jaws were on the floor.

Naruko muffled a 'Halleluiah!' at that.

Vivio walked over and patted Naruko on the head.

"Nee-san is super lucky~" the 6 year old cheered.

Naruko nodded to this.

Her title as 'Luck of the Devil Uzumaki' still rang true baby!

**0**

**Done and done.**

**Wow, just wow, I loved doing this so much, I know I said that, but it is so true.**

**I think this is my longest chapter for DKOW too~**

**Just to let you know, I will not be doing _ViVid _or _F__orce_, since neither is complete to do so. I'll be doing HTM next to do something relaxing and ROTK is on hold for a bit since I want to see what Sasuke decides in the manga to know what to do for the _Retrieval Arc_ since I already have to separate routes planned for if he should die or not in the arc. I guess that's all the announcements for now.**

**R&R, No Flames, Peace Off!**


End file.
